


Pretty Bird

by Thorinsmut



Series: Pretty Bird [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Battle, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Complete, Distrust, Everyone lives, Frottage, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Lies, M/M, Nwalin Week, Racebending, Smut, Unrequited, because there is no reason for a monochrome middle earth, bird style courting, injuries, shapeshifter AU, the Ri family have skinchanger tendencies, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing out here?” Dwalin asked the bird, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>“Lose the damn guard.” The bird answered, its tone hunted, and Dwalin froze. Why would anyone honest have a bird who repeated that line? He and the guard were out hunting thieves, and they came across a tamed bird who's owners were running from the guard?</p><p>That couldn't be a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to racebend the descendants of Farin (Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, and Gimli). They are now mixed race. There is no reason why Erebor, as a prosperous kingdom full of trade, would not have a diverse set of Dwarves living there. There is no reason why they would not intermarry.  
> There is no reason for a monochrome Middle Earth.
> 
> If I have done something wrong - if I have inadvertently done something offensive or hurtful - please let me know. The last thing in the world I want to do is perpetuate harm.  
> I can be easily contacted either here in the comments or on tumblr (thorinsmut.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you.

.

Dwalin sat down with a groan, wiping the sweat from his brow. He preferred being under stone to baking out in the sun – but out on the surface was where the group of thieves had fled, so out on the surface the guard hunted them. His only consolation was that at least he didn't burn easily, the gift of his grandmother's bloodline.

He tipped some water into his mouth from the skin he carried, wrinkling his nose at how warm it was. He'd drunk worse, but it was not pleasant.

A bird fluttered down beside him on the rocks, and Dwalin wasn't some damn _Elf_ to know every bird in the woods but _that_ was not any kind of bird he'd ever seen before. It was a handsome bird, with a black head and long gray wings and tail on a rust body.

It cocked it's head to one side, watching him curiously with one bright black eye. It reminded him of a tame crow a Man he'd once known kept – the way it looked like it was searching for something shiny to steal.

“Shoo.” he said, expecting it to startle and fly away, but instead it hopped a step closer.

“Pretty bird!” it sang, puffing its rust breast up. “Pretty bird!” and Dwalin chuckled at its vanity – though what someone's pet bird was doing out _here_ he had not the slightest idea.

He took another swig of his water and remembered he'd stored a dry biscuit in his pocket for a snack. Now was as good a time to eat it as any.

He crumbled a bit of it in his hand and reached slowly toward the bird to offer it the crumbs while he ate.

The bird was completely fearless, immediately hopping onto his finger to peck up the pieces, and Dwalin laughed at the way its beak tickled delving for crumbs between his fingers. It spread its wings to steady itself as he lifted it to look closer. The ladies Dwalin knew who kept pet birds often put little bracelets with their name on them, so they could be found if the bird flew away, but this bird did not have one.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked it, not really expecting an answer.

“Lose the damn guard.” The bird answered, its tone hunted, and Dwalin froze. Why would anyone _honest_ have a bird who repeated _that_ line? He and the guard were out hunting thieves, and they came across a tamed bird who's owners were running from the guard?

That _couldn't_ be a coincidence.

“The guard?” Dwalin repeated.

“Lose the damn guard.” the bird said again, and Dwalin whistled for the rest of the guard, feeding the last of the crumbs to the bird to keep it from flying away before they convened. They all gathered quickly, watching him with hope and impatience, and curiosity about the bird.

“The guard.” Dwalin said at the bird, nodding to them.

“Shut that bird up, he'll lead the guard right to us!” the bird said, and Dwalin grinned as he saw the same realization he'd come to on their faces. This bird knew where the thieves' hideout was.

The bird flicked his wings and landed on Dwalin's shoulder, puffing up his breast as the hunting guards crowed.

“Pretty bird!” he sang proudly, “Pretty bird!”

“ _Gorgeous_...” he crooned into Dwalin's ear, sounding almost enough like the pleasure-roughened voice of a lover to give him shivers, and then tried to fly away with Dwalin's ear cuff. It was fortunately – or maybe _un_ fortunately, it _hurt_ – still very firmly attached to his ear.

.

They dubbed the bird 'Pretty Bird', after his favorite thing to say, and that was shortened almost immediately to simply 'Pretty'.

Dwalin took a little comfort in the fact that he wasn't the _only_ one who found himself having conversations with the bird – though for some reason Pretty Bird had taken to Dwalin the most. The bird was clever, but he refused to call Dwalin anything but 'gorgeous'.

A few sharp glares let the rest of the guard know that if they ever breathed a word of it, Dwalin would wring their necks.

Pretty was clever, _very_ clever for a bird. Dwalin didn't know the breed – none of the guards did – but it didn't seem likely for a bird to be _that_ clever. Dwalin might almost suspect him of being a skinchanger – but who'd ever heard of a skinchanger that wasn't a great beast like a bear or a wolf?

He was just a very clever bird.

He begged shamelessly for scraps of his food whenever Dwalin ate, and he preened whenever anyone talked about him.

And he knew the way to the hideout.

“Get to the cave.” Pretty would mimic in a tense whisper, and then lead them on with a flick of his long gray wings.

Even with the bird's help, it took them days to reach the hideout. Dwalin had always thought ladies who got too attached to their pet birds were very silly... he'd never had one who was attached to _him_ before, though. Pretty gifted Dwalin with shiny pebbles and beetle wings, which Dwalin thanked him for, and would often sit on his shoulder and groom his beard for him. Dwalin had warned him against stealing his ear cuffs before he let him onto his shoulder again, and Pretty didn't try to take them again. Dwalin fed him choice bites of food and found himself petting him in the quiet evenings, murmuring affection to him. Pretty liked to be scratched behind the ears, his feathers all ruffling up and his eyes closing in pleasure.

“Give us a kiss.” Pretty asked one evening, and Dwalin laughed.

“No.” he said. He wouldn't be like those ladies who were _far_ to attached to their birds, and it wasn't likely Pretty even knew what he was asking.

Though, considering everything else he seemed to understand...

“Give us a kiss.” Pretty repeated.

“You're a _bird_.” Dwalin reminded him.

“Pretty bird.” Pretty corrected, “Give us a kiss.”

“Not even if you're pretty.” Dwalin told him, and Pretty spread his fine gray wings to soar away somewhere. Dwalin shook his head as he watched him go.

At least he wasn't the _only_ one who got into conversations with Pretty.

The bird came back quickly, a shiny pebble in his beak. Dwalin accepted it with thanks, tucking it into a pocket with the rest of the little gifts Pretty gave him.

The bird gently preened the hairs by Dwalin's ear.

“Give us a kiss, gorgeous.” he moaned, and this time he _did_ give Dwalin shivers – his tone sounded _just_ like a lover begging.

“Enough of that. Get. Shoo.” Dwalin brushed Pretty roughly off his shoulder, and the bird made an offended 'awk' as he fluttered down to the ground. He managed to look extremely offended.

“Here, Pretty.” another of the guards, Vild, soothed, holding out some of her dinner, “Come have some fish.”

Pretty shrieked at her, a harsh caw with his wings up like he would attack her, and Vild drew back in surprise. The bird had never been anything but good-natured.

“How about some raisins instead?” another guard offered. Raisins were Pretty's favorite, but he shrieked at _him_ too instead of fluttering over to take the offered treat.

“You've gone and broken Pretty Bird's heart, you brute.” the guards were laughing at Dwalin, but Pretty really _did_ look like he was hurt. He'd huddled down on himself, a ball of feathers with angry eyes turning his back on them all.

Dwalin was tempted to let it go, let the bird have his snit and likely forget about it all by morning – but a bird smart enough to lead a group of guards to a thieves' hideout...

He probably wouldn't forget by morning, and if they lost the bird's help they might _never_ find the thieves' cave.

Dwalin wasn't going to kiss the bird, he _wasn't_ , but maybe there was something he could do to soothe his hurt feelings. He couldn't give Pretty his ear cuffs, though the bird did like those, but he could give him _something_.

He kept extra buttons sewed to the inside of his shirt, for repairs, and he cut one of those free now. It was dull, but a few minutes polishing it with the rag he used on his axes and knuckledusters had it gleaming.

“Here Pretty Bird.” Dwalin offered, but the bird only hunkered down further in his feathers until Dwalin twisted the button so the light glinted off it. He perked up immediately, watching the shine.

“It's for you.” Dwalin said, and Pretty hopped over onto his hand to take the button from him. Dwalin perched Pretty on his knee and watched the way the bird admired the button, picking it up and putting it down in different positions to see it better. Finally he fluttered up to Dwalin's shoulder and carefully tucked it into one of Dwalin's pockets.

“I'll take care of it for you.” Dwalin promised, and Pretty gently preened his beard.

“Good bird.” Pretty told him gruffly, and Dwalin recognized his own tones being mimicked. He wasn't the only guard who chuckled at that.

“You _are_ a good bird, Pretty.” Dwalin said, gently scratching behind the bird's ear, “Why are you leading us to those thieves, hmm?”

Pretty hunkered down, snuggling beneath Dwalin's beard. Dwalin hadn't expected an answer, but Pretty's voice came out from under his chin, a hard sneer full of venom.

“Wring your scrawny neck, _bird_.”

Dwalin put his hand protectively over the bird. “No one's going to hurt you.” he promised, and Pretty rested under his beard. Dwalin fished him back out at bedtime and gently placed him on Grasper's handle.

"You protect the axes for me, that's a good bird. I'm trusting you with it." he told Pretty.

"Good bird." Pretty answered, and Dwalin gave him an affectionate scratch behind the ears before he settled into his bedroll for the night.

.

Dwalin left the bird outside when they found the thieves' hideout, a hidden cave they _never_ would have made it to without Pretty's help.

The fight was over quick. There were only two thieves and they had nowhere to run from the guard. Dwalin saw them bound and assigned guards to them while their haul was being looked over.

They'd only just begun looking through things when Pretty Bird flew in. He went unerringly for a satchel in a corner, and Dwalin was just coming to see what he was going for when the bird emerged with something Dwalin didn't get a good look at, something like an egg maybe, that he threw to smash on the cave floor.

And there was suddenly a Dwarf stumbling forward into Dwalin's arms. Dwalin caught him on pure instinct.

A very _naked_ Dwarf pressed tight to Dwalin's front, small and lean with thick rust hair flowing down his back, and pale enough he had freckles across his shoulders.

“ _Fingers_.” he moaned, digging his into the furs that covered Dwalin's shoulders. He looked up at Dwalin.

“You took care of me.” He said, his dark eyes filling with tears, “They trapped me like _that_ and I...”

“You're... the bird...” Dwalin was having a hard time keeping up. All that time he'd been petting and cooing to a _Dwarf_ and not a bird? “Why didn't you _say_ that.” he began, a growl in his voice.

“I _couldn't_.” A big tear was running down the Dwarf's face now, “I was a _bird_ , I couldn't... I can't remember but I know _you_ were taking care of me...” He clung desperately to Dwalin, sniffling, and Dwalin's heart was aching. Watching pretty Dwarves cry was the worst. Just the _worst_. He never could handle it.

The thieves were being walked past, and saw the Dwarf clinging to Dwalin.

“I should have wrung your neck when I had the chance!” one of them snarled. Dwalin recognized his voice as one the bird had mimicked making threats, and the Dwarf shrank against Dwalin with a frightened whimper.

“Get them out of here!” Dwalin ordered in a roar, arms tightening protectively around the Dwarf. “I don't want to see or hear a word from them!” and the other guards nodded wide-eyed as they obeyed.

“I have you.” Dwalin promised quietly, stroking the Dwarf's back soothingly, “No one's going to hurt you... do you have any clothes?”

.

Dwalin hadn't meant to bed the Dwarf – Nori he gave as his name. Nori was disoriented from having been forced into a shape not his own and was clinging to Dwalin as the first person he'd come across.

Dwalin hadn't meant to bed Nori, but when the gorgeous young Dwarf had led him to a little secluded bed-chamber to get dressed... getting dressed hadn't happened.

Kissing had.

Nori's mouth was hot and hungry against his, and Dwalin should have pushed him away. He shouldn't have let more happen.

“Please.” Nori begged, “I want to feel _my_ body again.” but somehow feeling _his_ body had involved feeling all of Dwalin's.

It had been at once desperate and tender. Maybe it was the aftermath of being changed, but Nori's body was tender and sensitive _everywhere_ . He moaned at every kiss, every touch. They tumbled together in the meager bedding, touching and exploring for _hours_. None of the other guards saw fit to disturb them, or Dwalin would have come to his senses.

But they didn't, and _he_ didn't.

He covered Nori, pressing the smaller Dwarf into the bedding. Nori bucked and writhed beneath him, his pale skin feverish-hot and _so_ soft over his lean muscles as Dwalin thrust between his thighs, stroking his cock to get him off too.

Nori spent between their bellies with a soft cry, his body shaking and his nails biting into Dwalin's shoulders. Dwalin spent between Nori's thighs, crushing the small Dwarf's body to his chest and muffling his groans with his face hidden in downy-soft rusty hair.

They wiped up with a ratty blanket, and Dwalin hadn't _meant_ to fall asleep wrapped around Nori with another blanket haphazardly thrown over them both.

He had not meant to do any of it.

.

Dwalin woke up alone, and at first he did not realize _how_ wrong things were. Nori wasn't just _not_ with him. Nori was _gone_.

Along with a fair amount of the stolen goods the guards had begun categorizing the day before.

“Oh, he conned you _good_.” The nastier of the thieves laughed at Dwalin, “Best damn thief in Ered Luin and he had you eating out of his hand.”

Dwalin didn't get much more information than _that_ out of them, because the pair of them became involved in an argument. One thought it was a shame they hadn't managed to wring his neck while they had him trapped in his bird form. The other thought they'd have been better off not betraying him.

One thing was clear. Nori – if that was his name – had changed to a bird under his own power. They had just bought a spell to trap him that way.

Things that Dwalin had not put together at the time began to filter into his awareness. The unusual heat of Nori's skin against his, the animal-bright darkness of his eyes, the downy texture of his hair... how _light_ he was. True he was _small_ for a grown Dwarf, but that alone wouldn't have been enough. Dwalin should have realized he was too light.

As if he was as hollow-boned as the bird he could become.

He was not a true Dwarf at all, and Dwalin had been _used_.

If there was anything to be grateful of in the whole fiasco, it was that at least Nori hadn't taken anything that belonged to the guards.

Only the button Dwalin had given to Pretty was missing, in it's place in Dwalin's pocket was a long thin rusty-red down feather.

Proof that he wasn't the Dwarf he'd pretended to be. Like he was _laughing_ at Dwalin.

Dwalin snarled and shoved the feather into his pocket, where it nestled beside shiny pebbles and beetle wings.

He would not be forgetting _this_  shame any time soon.

The skinchanger should have thought it through before he chose to make an enemy of Dwalin son of Fundin.

. .

Nori choked back a sob and didn't stop running, light enough over the ground it would take a _far_ better tracker than any Dwarf he knew to trace him.

It wasn't until he woke up that he realized what he'd done.

He'd been so disoriented after he _finally_ changed back that he'd fallen into his habits – conning Dwalin with a sad story that _was_ close enough to the truth to keep track of easily – clinging to the person most likely to protect him and keeping him distracted long enough to make an escape.

He hadn't realized that the bird-part of him was in _complete_ agreement with this course of action for the first time in his life.

Nori thought it was just a great tumble with a gorgeously strong Dwarf, until he woke up and was able to understand more of his memories from his time in his bird shape.

Nori woke up curled up in the arms of his mate.

The bird-part of him loved Dwalin, and since there _was_ no real difference between his selves other than physical and mental abilities, Nori loved Dwalin.

The bird-part of Nori was _screaming_ to go back to him, but the Dwarf-part of Nori knew he couldn't. He'd lied, and as soon as Dwalin started talking to the other thieves he would know it. He would know who and what Nori was.

The _only_ thing Nori could do was run to save himself. The bird was remembering preening and food sharing and exchanges of shiny gifts and could not _understand_ that those things did not mean the same thing to Dwalin they did to Nori.

He had _never_ felt so safe as he did with Dwalin's strong arms around him, promising him protection.

If Nori had told him the truth instead of a lie, maybe...

No. The Dwarf-part knew he'd have been tied and dragged to prison too, and Nori would die in a cage. The bird-part _knew_ it.

There was no way for him to _ever_ be with Dwalin, not a thief like him, and the bird-part could not understand.

He took Dwalin's courting gift button and left one of his own feathers in exchange. He stole a second time his share of the treasure in the cave and ran for his life.

The bird-part was crying, crying to go back to his mate and Nori choked back his sobs as he ran because there _was_ no difference between the two parts, only differences in abilities and understanding.

He did not stop running.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori's bird shape is based on a rufous treepie  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RufousTreepie.jpg
> 
> Now with art by Sparkle!:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/85653367818/dwalin-and-pretty-bird-nori-from-tss-fic-here


	2. weaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be mouseover translations of the khuzdul for your reading pleasure

.

Nori kept himself together well enough that none of his colleagues and acquaintances seemed to guess anything was wrong. He figured out how he'd been trapped as his bird and made sure _that_ could never happen again. He figured out why he'd been betrayed and who'd been in on it, and took note of friend and foe.

Nori unloaded most of his haul and cached the rest of it, and he functioned well enough that nobody seemed to guess he was breaking apart. He put up such a good front he almost believed it himself until he got home and his Amad's sharp eyes saw right through him.

“Oh, little bird...” Ari breathed, setting aside her hand loom and reaching for him, “What happened?”

Five words and he was a little dwarfling stumbling across the room to fall beside her chair, arms wrapped tight around her as he hid his face against her belly.

“Hush, hush...” She soothed gently as his shoulders shook, her clever fingers undoing his braids to gently preen the long thin feathers that _looked_ enough like hair to fool most. “Tell your Amad what's wrong...”

“I didn't _mean_ to be mated to him.” Nori answered, looking up at his Amad. So beautiful with her mithril feathers so ornately braided _no one_ would ever guess they weren't hair. She might be the only one who would _understand_ , and he'd never been any good at keeping secrets from _her_.

“I was trapped in my bird shape and I didn't _mean_ to court him, and once I changed back I didn't realize until...” He broke off, remembering the joy and despair of waking up in the arms of his mate. The only place in the world he wanted to be and the most dangerous place to stay.

“No, _zundushith._... how bad is it?” Ari crooned, still preening. “Is he married?”

Oh, if he'd been... only that might have been worse. Or maybe better, because then Nori wouldn't have been trying so hard to find _any_ way to hope. He could have let it go.

“No.” Nori answered, “He's not married, and he likes Dwarves... and I _like_ what I like in any shape.” He bit his tongue to stop himself from singing Dwalin's praises. He couldn't have him.

“Some big strong brute, then.” Ari sighed.

Big and strong, absolutely, but Nori's skin still remembered the tenderness of his big hands – the feel of his perfectly controlled strength in the long hours together as they petted and tumbled. He had felt so _safe_ beneath the dark mountain of Dwalin's strength. And the bird-part of him, so tiny and fragile in Dwalin's big hands, had never felt manhandled or threatened. He couldn't remember or understand everything, but that much he knew. Dwalin was gentle and careful.

“ _Not_ a brute.” he answered.

Ari's fingers preened the tender spot at the back of Nori's head and his eyes closed, sighing into it.

“Then why can't you have him, little bird?” She asked gently, “If he doesn't love you back _yet_ , you could still win him. Our line have seduced Kings in our day, you know...”

“Because he's a _Guard_.” Nori answered, and the whole story poured out, with how he _could never_ have Dwalin. He was too honorable and Nori was... Nori. He'd had his hands full of things that didn't belong to him as soon as he was old enough to grab them and run. The only thing Dwalin would ever want with him was to drag him to jail. He even knew what Nori  _was_. He shouldn't have switched back to his Dwarf shape right into his arms but  _planning ahead_ was never the bird's strong point.

Ari made soft sympathetic sounds as he spoke, still gently preening him, spreading his rusty feathers out across her lap.

“ _and_ he's a Noble.” Nori finished, another little tidbit he'd picked up since returning to Ered Luin – not that he'd been _asking specifically_ about Dwalin.

“Ah...” Ari said, “The Nobs do tend to try to protect their bloodlines, if they're close to the throne...”

“It wouldn't be a bearing union.” Nori said, and could have bit his tongue.

“Already, Nori?” She sighed, “So quickly?”

“It's fun.” he defended in a mumble against her belly, feeling his face heating. Only his Amad could make him feel like an embarrassed _child_ about these things, “ _and_ useful. Had to distract him until I could escape.”

Ari just sighed again, shaking her head.

“He gave me...” Nori leaned back and pulled out what he simultaneously knew was the most precious object in the world and was a simple carved horn button with a brass rim. It was such a sad little thing, there in his palm. The bird in him was crying to go be with the Dwarf who wore the matching buttons, and the Dwarf in him knew it hadn't meant a _thing_ to Dwalin.

Nori's eyes were filling with tears again as he looked at it.

“I can't even use my bird shape, I'd fly right to him. I didn't _mean_ to be mated to him.” He said again, and his Amad's gentle fingers were wiping the tears from his eyes.

“It's not the end, to be mated.” Ari soothed, “You can still choose again, you always have a choice. Fly away – back to the east if you like – give yourself time without him, find other lovers, and it _will_ fade. You can let go of this.”

She reached for the button, to take it from him, but Nori's hand closed around it – drew it back to his chest.

“What if I don't _want_ to?” he asked, and there was compassion in her bird-bright eyes but sadness in her smile.

“Then it will not be easy, _zundushith._ ” She answered, “His mind will never work the way ours do. You gave him gifts that have meaning to _you_ , but he will need ones that have meaning to _him_. And I do not know how you could make up for your crimes in his eyes.”

Nori slumped back into her. He did not know either, and there were _some_ things even his Amad couldn't do – much as the dwarfling he'd once been wouldn't believe that.

“Oh, my little bird.” She sighed, reaching for her hand loom and her lace again, “You were not made for this life. You should have danced in feathers before Kings and been given more beautiful jewels than you could ever wear – suitors fighting for just a _glance_ in their direction.” and Nori smiled a little at the echo of the familiar story of the ancestor they claimed their line from.

“Neither were you.” he answered, settling himself more comfortably on the floor beside her chair to watch the hypnotizing motions of her weaving. Ari was beautiful, the mithril hair of her age only accented it. She'd been born to the plush luxury of Erebor, not quite Noble but certainly never _common_ , and wanting for nothing.

She was lucky, Ari and his elder sister Viri both, that their bird's desire for beauty could be soothed with their exquisite weaving and a few cut-glass gems that sparkled in the light.

It had never been _enough_ for Nori. In Erebor he might have been apprenticed to a jeweler, or made a courtesan as Ari suggested – though Dori was really the one with the beauty for that. But they were not in Erebor. As it was, Nori had made himself a thief young, and he'd made himself good at it. He had advantages and he used them, and it seemed the luck was always on his side.

But sometimes, like now, he wondered if it was Dori and Ori, stone-solid Dwarves clean through, who were the _real_ lucky ones.

Nori sat on the floor beside his Amad, watching her weave and stroking a simple button of carved horn and brass, trying to think of _any_ plan that had even the smallest chance of winning Dwalin's affections.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari's name was borrowed with permission from Tagath
> 
> and here's another picture of a rufous treepie, because Nori is a pretty bird:  
> http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/86057100538/metazoa-etcetera-rufous-treepie-dendrocitta


	3. smoke in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin hunts for Nori in Ered Luin

.

Dwalin returned to Ered Luin _determined_ to catch Nori.

He'd been used, and that would not stand.

When Dwalin questioned the other guards as to _why_ he hadn't been interrupted, why he'd been left alone to let Nori seduce him, he was not pleased with the answer.

Because it reminded them of a silly romance story.

“It was just so _romantic.”_ Vild explained, “You were sweet on that bird, and he was _so_ in love with you – and then he turned himself into a Dwarf for you and fell into your arms – it was right out of a fairy tale.”

He made sure everyone understood that – fairy stories or no – there were rules for a reason.

There were _very specific_ rules that, had he remembered them at the time, would have prevented him from being duped by Nori.

Dwalin _had_ liked the bird. He'd figured he would keep him, maybe see if he was smart enough to be trained to help with guard work – before he knew that he wasn't a bird at all, and he'd been using Dwalin and the guard.

 _That_ was the most embarrassing part. Not that he'd been seduced by what had _seemed_ to be a gorgeous and willing naked Dwarf – he certainly wouldn't be the first guard to ever do that – but that he'd spent _days_ cooing over a bird who it turned out wasn't a bird at all and had been laughing at him the whole time.

Dwalin returned to Ered Luin determined to catch Nori.

It was _personal._

.

Nori was not easy to catch.

He had _never_ seen the inside of a cell.

He was smoke in the air, impossible to grab.

Whenever Dwalin closed in on him, he was gone.

It was a game that lasted for _years_.

Now that he was _listening_ , now that he was _asking_ and _searching_ , Dwalin heard many stories of Nori. He asked about him, always, when they brought his associates in.

No one knew what he was. Some called him a Dwarf, but Dwalin already knew _that_ was not true. Some called him 'bird' disparagingly. They said he'd been cursed by a witch in South Harad, and that's why he was as he was, or that he'd sold his soul to a demon in Far Rhun that granted him the power, or any number of other fantastical stories.

Nori had traveled far, that much was certain. They said he could nearly fly, even without wings – that no one could run or climb faster.

There were criminals who hated him and would make explicit threats on his person when asked about him.

There were criminals who liked him and refused to say anything but that he was a good sort.

“Little odd, no denying, but a good sort. He'll steal _anything_ as long as it's pretty, but he's a real sweetheart. Always gets the job done.”

Most didn't seem to care much for him either way.

Dwalin got the best information from the third kind, but he found he liked the second kind the best. Dwarves who had _some_ loyalty, even if their paths had led them to crime.

Dwalin had sworn himself to catching Nori, and the hunt lasted _years_. There would be no news for months, no new leads, and then there would be a whisper.

By the time Dwalin reached the place with a team of guards, Nori was _never_ there. It didn't matter how fast they assembled and reached the place.

Dwalin cleaned out some of the foulest crime dens no one had even _known_ were festering in the underbelly of Ered Luin. The _things_ Dwarves could do to each other were sickening, and Dwalin cleared them out and threw the perpetrators in jail. He earned a bit of a reputation for it – a good one. The guard who would tolerate no abuse. The hardest guard in Ered Luin.

He had a reputation, but he could not catch Nori.

Dwalin chased the rumor of Nori into the worst Ered Luin could offer, and he was never there by the time he arrived.

Nori _had_ been there, though. He made sure Dwalin knew that.

There were gifts left behind, the same sort he'd mocked Dwalin with when he was in the shape of a bird. Iridescent beetle wings and shiny little crystals, colorful pebbles and the occasional stray bead.

Usually they would be in a little envelope, found as they cleaned up whatever awful place they'd come to, addressed “for Dwalin” in a scratchy hand.

Nori laughing at him still.

Nori was smoke in the air, impossible to grab, but they came close a time or two in the frustrating years Dwalin hunted him.

The closest was probably the time Nori hadn't had time to leave a letter – when Dwalin and his team broke into a den of panicking criminals and found a long rusty-red feather wrapped in a handkerchief.

The blood on the end, where it had been plucked, was still wet.

But there was still no sign of Nori.

The down-soft feather went with the first, and the little pile of pebbles and beetle wings and beads grew – a reminder of _who_ Dwalin was hunting and _why_.

Dwalin hunted the skinchanger for years, and arrested Dwarves for crimes he could hardly have imagined, but he could not catch Nori.

.

“Bring him to me.” Thorin said, and Dwalin's rant died on his lips. He had been cursing the name of the skinchanger yet again as they lightly sparred. Thorin _could not possibly_ mean...

“Imagine how those skills could benefit us on our Quest. Bring him to me.” Thorin repeated himself, and this time it was an order.

Dwalin rubbed one palm over the tattooed crown of his head, taking a deep breath as he circled to keep Thorin in his sights. It would not do to let his guard down just from conversation.

“You _know_ how many years I've hunted him, Thorin.” Dwalin said, trying very hard to keep his tone respectful because Thorin _was_ his King along with his cousin. “He _can't_ be caught... and you _do not_ want him. You have not _seen_ the places I've chased him from.”

“I will be the judge of him.” Thorin said, blocking Dwalin's attack and answering with one of his own.

“But I can't bring him to you.” Dwalin protested, “He's smoke in the air, I can't catch him!”

“Then stop chasing smoke and find the fire.” Thorin said, and his patience was done. He lowered his practice axe to signal the end of the match as he turned from Dwalin, “Find a way.”

When Thorin ordered in _that_ tone of voice, when he spoke as the King, the only thing Dwalin could do was bow.

He waited until Thorin was out of earshot to begin cursing.

.

 


	4. delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin caught Nori, but it did not go as he expected it to

.

When Dwalin caught Nori... it was not how he expected.

He stopped chasing the smoke of the rumors of Nori, and went after the fire. There was a particular _kind_ of Dwarf who liked Nori, and they were _not_ the hardened criminals they picked up wherever Nori was rumored to be.

They were the small-time, mostly-honest-with-a-little-on-the-side type. The kind who didn't get into much trouble, never did anything big enough to get thrown into a cell for long.

 _Those_ were the kind who were loyal to Nori and wouldn't inform on him, though they were also the kind who seemed to know him best.

Stop chasing the smoke. Find the fire.

Dwalin caught Nori by figuring out what the regular haunts were of those Dwarves who liked him. Where _they_ spent their time, would be where they spent time with him.

It took time, but Dwalin _could not_ mess it up. Not when his King ordered it. He got the help of a few guards who worked undercover to confirm it for him.

Nori frequented the Skinned Hare tavern, was well known there.

Dwalin had trained his team of guards to brutal efficiency. They swarmed every possible exit – no matter how small – and Dwalin lead the brawlers in.

He caught Nori, and it was not how he'd expected.

Nori was sitting at a table having a drink, and backflipped over the back of his chair so neatly it didn't even shift. He took a few running steps toward the back entrance, while several of his friends decided that they were _suddenly_ extremely drunk and stumbled into Dwalin's path.

Dwalin barreled right through them, charging right for Nori, but Nori didn't run.

He saw the back entrance blocked by more guards, and _stopped_.

He turned and smiled at Dwalin, and waited.

Dwalin had always pictured it as tackling Nori to the ground to hogtie him – chasing him if he changed to a bird... the guards on the exits and windows were armed with lightweight nets for the purpose.

Arresting someone in a mostly honest tavern was different from arresting them in the pits he was normally clearing out, though. And there was a little voice in the back of Dwalin's head that warned of hollow bird bones.

A hard tackle might break Nori, and he _wasn't_ running. Tackling him while he _stood_ there smiling would have been excessive.

Dwalin was still none too gentle as he grabbed Nori, spinning him around to tie his hands. He was _fast_ at it, and Nori didn't struggle.

“Hello Dwalin.” he said, pleasantly, as if they _knew_ each other.

It felt _wrong_. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Dwalin had a tight hold on Nori, his arm and the back of his neck under the down-soft fluff of his rusty hair.

 _Not_ hair. Feathers. It _looked_ like hair but it was feathers. He _looked_ like a Dwarf but he wasn't a Dwarf.

Dwalin glanced around, not trusting how easy it was, but there didn't _seem_ to be any trap. The brawlers were looking a little lost too, arresting a few Dwarves for small things – some unreported gambling – but nothing that was really worth their time. Nothing that they wouldn't be out of the cells by tomorrow for.

It didn't feel right.

“You're _not_ flying away.” Dwalin growled, giving Nori a light shake. He could feel the unusual _heat_ of Nori's skin, he'd almost forgotten, and how _soft_ it was – the back of Nori's neck so pale against Dwalin's own brown fingers.

Nori looked up at him, his dark eyes bright and that small smile still on his face.

“I couldn't.” he answered quietly.

.

Nori didn't struggle or beg until they were well away from the tavern and all his friends. He walked along easily beside Dwalin – who wasn't letting him go for an instant.

He'd _caught_ Nori and he wasn't letting go, not until he'd delivered him to Thorin as ordered. If Nori escaped after that, it wouldn't be Dwalin's fault.

Nori walked along quietly, but the heat of his skin and the _lightness_ of him as Dwalin pulled him along gave him away as what he was – _whatever_ it was he was. Not a true Dwarf.

They were accompanied by a few guards with nets in case Nori changed to a bird and Dwalin didn't have a hold on him anymore – but there was enough distance that when Nori spoke it was only to Dwalin.

“Don't do this, Dwalin.” he said quietly, “Don't do this to me.”

Dwalin ignored him. He'd listened to pretty words and fallen for false tears before. If Nori wanted mercy, he shouldn't have made an enemy of Dwalin. He was _not_ going to let himself be used. Not again.

“Please.” Nori begged, “Haven't I given you the worst criminals Ered Luin has to offer? Haven't I led you to the worst crimes, so you could make the city safer for everyone? Haven't I helped build your reputation into the _very best_? Does that count for anything?”

“Shut up.” Dwalin growled, “Abandoning your associates in those foul pits _hardly_ counts as leading me to them. You have mocked me enough.”

“But I...” Nori gasped, confusion written clear on his face – almost like it was real. “You don't think... But you've  _always_ accepted the...”

Nori's bird-bright eyes closed, his shoulders slumping as he sighed like his heart was breaking.

Dwalin kept a firm hold on him, refusing to be taken in by whatever game Nori thought he was playing.

“I'll die.” Nori said eventually, quiet and flatly matter-of-fact. “If you throw me in a cage, I'll die.”

“That's not my concern.” Dwalin growled. “If it was my choice I'd lock you away and let you _rot_... but the King has another use for you.”

“The _King_?” Nori whimpered, trying to pull away for the first time, but either he was not seriously trying or he was not nearly as strong as a Dwarf. A warning growl and he subsided.

They walked the rest of the way to the palace in silence.

.

Dwalin had sent a runner ahead to alert Thorin, so the court was waiting when he arrived with Nori in tow. With how long it had taken to catch him, he wouldn't delay presenting Nori to Thorin. He wouldn't risk losing him again.

He wouldn't put it past Nori to leave for foreign lands the instant he got away, as he'd been said to wander in the past. Probably the only reason he hadn't gone already was that he was too confident of his ability to evade capture.

Thorin was waiting, along with Lady Dis and Fili and Kili. Oin was there, along with Gloin, and young Gimli who had that stubborn look like he'd been arguing he should get to come along on the Quest too – his fluffy little red beard all in disarray like he'd been pulling on it in frustration. Dwalin hadn't known they had come back from the surface already, but he didn't have the time or inclination to greet them with more than a brief nod. Not right now.

Dwalin bowed to Thorin, pulling Nori down with him – but somehow Nori made his forced bow into an elegant courtly thing even with his hands bound behind his back. As he straightened back up, Dwalin pushed down on Nori's shoulders – and the thief knelt gracefully, as though it was what he had always intended to do.

He sat with his legs folded neatly beneath him, looking utterly comfortable even with his hands bound.

“Enough, Dwalin.” Thorin said, gesturing him away, his sharp blue eyes focused on Nori, “You have brought him to me, now let him speak.”

Dwalin reluctantly released his grip from the back of Nori's neck and stepped back to join his cousins.

He was almost surprised that Nori didn't disappear into feathers and smoke the instant he let him go. No, he just knelt before the low throne of the palace in exile like he belonged there – looking exactly like a Dwarf.

“I have done _nothing_ that would warrant a King's judgment.” Nori said, and there was hardly a tremble under his voice to show fear.

“That is debatable.” Thorin began, detailing the accusations against Nori. Dwalin tuned most of it out. He had _gathered_ it himself, he knew it all by heart.

Gimli sidled up to him, grabbing his hand and holding his own up against it. Even though he'd been out on the surface in the sun and Dwalin had been under the mountain, he _still_ wasn't as brown as Dwalin and Gimli huffed disappointedly.

Dwalin snorted a soft laugh and ruffled his young cousin's hair.

“You have no proof.” Nori interrupted Thorin – very bad etiquette before the King - “Those are _lies_ and you have no proof. The only proof you can possibly have is that I am _sometimes_ a thief, and not even of anything too valuable.”

“Perhaps not.” Thorin agreed, and Dwalin had to reign in his desire to interrupt. Dwalin had gathered the accusations himself, but if he were being completely fair he had to agree that the proof of Nori's involvement with all the horrible places he'd cleared out was mostly rumor.

“Perhaps not, but you cannot deny that you are not a Dwarf, and have been living under my mountain as though you were.” Thorin accused.

“I am a Dwarf, born of Dwarves.” Nori contended, and Dwalin couldn't hold back his growl of disapproval at the blatant lie, but Nori was only looking at Thorin. “My family fled Erebor from the Dragon just like everyone else, suffered through the wandering years in the camps. I have as much right as _any_ Dwarf.”

Nori smiled, just slightly, staring Thorin down from the foot of the throne.

“I am a direct descendant of the courtesan Arnhadda.” he claimed, and with a smile like _that_ there was no denying what he was implying.

Dwalin growled again, but Thorin's pale cheeks had flushed red immediately at the claim, eyes blazing.

“You _dare_!” Thorin roared, standing, hands clenched.

“They were _never_ denied!” Nori answered, and Dwalin did not know what Thorin might have done if Lady Dis had not reached out to place a calming hand on his arm.

“Neither did King Gloin ever _claim_ the children of Arnhadda.” Lady Dis soothed, “And it was all _generations_ before we were born.”

Thorin breathed deeply, nodding to her in thanks as he settled back on the throne. Lady Dis turned her sharp blue eyes on Nori, still kneeling calmly at the foot of the throne.

“You are the son of Ari.” Lady Dis said.

Nori did not answer her, but he did not have to. His eyes had widened as he gasped sharply through his nose at the mention of his mother's name.

With his reaction he'd given away who his family was.

.


	5. given word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has some things to say

.

“I'm not as useful as you think I am.” Nori explained to the King, keeping himself very calm. His shoulders were starting to ache from having his hands tied behind him – all the harder to bear because he _could_ be free. The bird-part of him was clamoring for it, to fly.

He couldn't. He hadn't dared to, not in years, and the reason why was standing glaring at him. Nori couldn't change to the bird, even though he _knew_ he could escape through the ventilation and be free, because he _wouldn't_.

He would fly right to Dwalin, the very person who'd bound him.

The bird could not understand. Dwalin was his mate. All these years he'd courted him so carefully – risking his own life to lead him into the nastiness no guard would hear about in the underbelly of the city – leaving behind the best pretty little gifts so Dwalin would know it was _him_. So Dwalin would understand that Nori was both – the Dwarf and the bird – and wanted him.

Dwalin had always taken the courting gifts, had accepted and kept them. Nori _should_ have realized that didn't mean the same thing to Dwalin either.

Dwalin didn't think the same way Nori did, and he never would, and the bird couldn't understand that. All those years of courting, and Dwalin thought Nori _liked_ the awful places he'd led him to.

Nori's heart ached with it, but he could not succumb to it.

His shoulders ached from having his hands bound back, but he did not shift or squirm to show it. They did not need to know that he was uncomfortable. They did not need any more power over him.

Once the veiled threats and accusations portion of the day's entertainment was over, the King had gotten down to the real business. He wanted Nori to work for him – to join him on his quest.

Thorin was not the first Dwarf to ever think that Nori would be useful, but he was the first he couldn't fly away from – the first who knew who his family was. The fact that Thorin was supposedly honest and honorable was not comforting at all to Nori, when he was bound and shoved to his knees at his feet.

“I'm _not_ as useful as you think.” Nori explained, “Changing isn't easy, and I can't remember or understand everything from shape to shape. I can't spy or scout for you. I can't speak the languages of birds. I'm not very strong.”

“And yet you managed to evade the finest guard in Ered Luin for _years_ , when Dwalin was hunting you specifically.” the King pointed out, “You have never been caught before. You clearly have skills I could use on this quest. I could let you be imprisoned for your crimes, instead I am offering you a chance to serve your King. To make a new start and serve _all_ the Dwarves of Erebor.”

Thorin could dress it in as pretty words he liked, it didn't make a difference. Do what he wanted, or be thrown into a cell. Go with him, and what happened when he expected things Nori _couldn't_ do? Nothing good.

“I evaded him in a city I know like my own wings.” Nori answered, and he _wanted_ to take out his wings and fly away.

Fly directly to his mate – and Nori _needed_ to let that go. He needed to move on now. He'd been holding on to that impossible hope far too long, and look where it got him?

“I might be good at running away, but I'm no good to you.” Nori said again, but there was no sign it was getting through Thorin's head. He was the kind the legend of the stubbornness of Dwarves was built on. Nori would do as well beating his head against a wall.

A panicked bird beating himself to death against the bars of his cage – but what choice did he have?

Thorin seemed to be about to make another argument, when Ari and her house were announced.

Nori was not surprised that his Amad had come for him – just at how _fast_ it had happened. She must have already been started preparing by the time Lady Dis sent a runner to her. Maybe one of Nori's associates had carried the news to her.

Nori was glad she had come, he was, but he also _never_ wanted to involve her in his troubles.

They came in all together, and Nori couldn't help smile a little. Ari and Viri were wearing the _finest_ of their lace, elegant falls of it from the sleeves and necklines of dresses he _knew_ didn't normally have so much. It would have been hastily tacked on to be suitable for the King's court, but it didn't show. Their skill as laceweavers was on full display, their feathers ornately braided up to look like hair and clasped with beautiful gems that Nori knew were just cut glass but he _still_ wanted to steal.

Ari and Viri were the perfect picture of elegance, and framing them were Dori and Ori. Dori was strength and beauty, armed with his heavy flail, and bearing the marks of his tinker trade. Ori was wrapped up in his big soft cardigan, clutching the quill of his scribe trade with his fingers artfully smudged with far more ink than he'd gotten on them since he was a child. He was as devious as any Dwarf, but Ori was the perfect picture of innocence.

And Nori, tied up on the floor. He was just trouble.

Ari and Viri's curtseys to the King were perfect in their courtly elegance, Dori and Ori bowed. As soon as that was done, Ari swept lightly over to Nori to kneel gracefully by his side – he didn't want to know what that cost her knees.

“ _Zundushith_...” she crooned, and there was real compassion in her eyes even as everything she did was calculated for the picture it made. Here, she was _mother worrying over her child_ , and it would not look good to interrupt.

Ari drew her little knife out of her bodice, the one she used for snipping strings in her lacework. The handle was set with pretty stones of low value, but the blade was more than sharp.

With a single swipe she cut the ropes that bound Nori's wrists, taking both his hands in hers to sigh over the marks of the ropes. Dwalin made a small grumble of protest, but no one stopped Ari. Nori flexed his hands, to show they weren't hurt, and he was probably the only one close enough to see her relief at that.

Still holding Nori's hands, Ari looked beseechingly up at the King and beyond him to Lady Dis, a beautiful older Dam defending her family.

“Please.” Ari said, and she was _definitely_ speaking to Lady Dis more than to Thorin – of course, she was more the kind to actually _listen_. “My Nori is a good boy. I don't know what he's done, but surely we can come to some kind of compromise?”

Ari subtly nudged Nori's hands up, and he followed the hint to stand and help her back to her feet. She leaned on him more than she needed to, and Nori was _dutiful son helping his elderly mother to her feet_ and it would look bad to stop him.

And now Nori's hands were unbound and he could _stand_ to negotiate with his family around him.

If Nori had been brought in for some crime, the value of Ari and Viri's lacework, or Dori's exquisite tinkering repair work, or Ori's scribe work, would likely have been enough to negotiate to get Nori set free. It would probably have been the lacework, Lady Dis already wore some of Ari and Viri's work.

It didn't work when what Thorin wanted was skills he imagined Nori had.

Even after Nori explained his limitations – and he _hated_ to line up his weaknesses for anyone – Thorin was not convinced. Ari and Lady Dis smoothly took over the negotiations when Thorin would have lost his temper and Nori had lost what little patience he had for this.

And Dwalin stood back and glowered at the whole thing. If only it hadn't been _him_ bringing Nori in, he probably would have managed to escape and it wouldn't have come to this.

Ari and Lady Dis were scrupulously polite, but their arguments cut around each other like knives. Lady Dis tried to get an answer about _how_ Nori had become a skinchanger, but Ari had a lifetime's worth of misdirection to call on. No one needed to know that it ran in the family.

Ari's powers of argument and persuasion were not to be underestimated, but at the end of the day Thorin was the King and he refused to budge.

He wanted Nori, and his Amad knew as well as Nori did that the alternative of throwing Nori into a cell was a death sentence.

All it took was a look from her, and Nori knew that she knew she had failed.

“I'm sorry, Amad.” Nori said. It was his own fault. If he hadn't stayed in Ered Luin holding to the hope of Dwalin for so long this never would have happened.

“Oh, my little bird...” She sighed, a sad smile on her lips. He was the only one at the angle to see her eyes gesture him toward the ventilation. Urging him to fly.

As if he wouldn't have long ago if he _could_. Nori flicked his eyes briefly toward Dwalin in answer, the big guard glowering at the whole thing, as he reached up to touch the special cord he wore around his neck hidden under his clothes. Understanding dawned in Ari's eyes, and she turned briefly toward Dori.

“I will go with him, of course.” Dori said, and Nori could have kissed him for it even if he never wanted to drag his family into trouble with his problems. Having Dori at his back would be protection, someone to look out for him when they inevitably started asking him to do things he couldn't.

“So will I.” Ori piped up, and the entire family gasped a variation of 'no' as they looked at him. Ori just squared his chin.

“It sounds exciting and I _am_ old enough.” he defended, “Older than when Nori ran off to the East. And we'll all be together, to look after each other.”

“My own sons are going.” Lady Dis added gesturing to the young princes, and Ari was already all argued out.

Ori was right, Nori had left to explore when he was even younger. They would be together, but that didn't make it safe.

All three of Ari's sons would be joining Thorin on his quest for Erebor, because Nori had gotten himself caught. She gathered her family together to take them home with a soft sadness in her eyes that Nori would give _anything_ to take away.

“We will be keeping Nori until we leave, so he does not run.” Thorin said, as they turned to go, “Dwalin, would you...”

“ _Your Majesty_.” Ari interrupted, and her patience was utterly spent, bird-dark eyes blazing with anger, “You are taking my sons from me. They have sworn to your quest, and they will keep their word though it was given under duress. _None_ of my sons would dishonor my house by breaking their word.”

“You want the skills of my second son? He has _wings,_ if you clip them he will die. He will not _survive_ until your quest if you lock him away.” Ari looked down her big handsome nose at Thorin, though he was seated higher than where she stood – every inch the Noble the descendants of Arnhadda were never allowed to be.

“Good _day_ , your Majesty.” She said coldly, and then gentler to the side, “You are welcome to call on Viri and I at any time, Lady Dis.”

Ari waited for no answer – bad etiquette before the King – and swept her family out of the palace before her.

Nori had one last glance behind him, seeing Thorin still taken aback by her outburst – Lady Dis hiding a small smile – and Dwalin taking two steps as if he would give chase and drag Nori back before his cousin Gloin grabbed his arm to stop him.

Nori _needed_ to let Dwalin go, now. It hurt, but he had to let go. He'd held onto the vain hope far too long.

And _this_ is what he got for it.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari kind of took over this chapter?  
> Ah well. I regret nothing.


	6. good bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori does some flying

.

Dwalin was not _very_ surprised when Nori and his brothers showed up to join the quest after all. _He_ would not like to contradict the fierce little Dam who was their mother.

That _had_ been a little surprising, that Nori had come from a decent upstanding family – but that only made him worse. He'd _chosen_ his criminal profession, not had it thrust upon him. Dwalin had been surprised by their fierce protection of Nori, and Nori's obvious respect for his mother.

But he supposed even criminals had mothers who loved them, and loved their mothers. Their mother had agreed that Dori Nori and Ori would join Thorin, and they showed up at the Hobbit's house along with the rest of the little Company.

Dwalin wished they hadn't.

He had not agreed with Thorin that they should come, especially not Nori. He was a criminal and he had made his reluctance to join the Quest clear.

They had no assurance that he would be loyal, in fact they were almost guaranteed the opposite.

Of the three of them only little Ori _wanted_ to come along, and his elder brothers bracketed him protectively. They seemed determined to put a good face on their presence – to make the best of it. They made friends with the rest of the Company, but thankfully Nori kept his distance from Dwalin.

Dwalin kept an eye on him, though. The others might be willing to take Nori at his face – to see nothing but a friendly Dwarf who laughed along with Bofur's jokes and was exasperated by Dori's fussing over him.

Dwalin had made that mistake once.

He _did not_ want Nori to be on the quest.

At least he had Balin at his side to grumble about it to. His brother had been living out on the surface for years, among Hobbits and Men, making a fine living as a lawyer and scribe. He'd been living well and dressed to suit the part. The same sun that had made a crop of freckles blossom across Nori's pale nose since they left Ered Luin had burnished Balin a deep mahogany over the years, setting off his pure white beard and hair to perfection.

He always had been the handsome brother. Dwalin was always a bit rough for it.

Dwalin caught up with Balin, and kept an eye on the Hobbit and the Company, and Nori behaved like a happy, friendly Dwarf. He sulked when it rained, and lightly teased Bombur that the food alone was reason enough to join the Quest to make the shy cook blush. He joked with Bofur and helped out around camp and seemed like a perfectly normal Dwarf.

The only differences were that his pony was packed more heavily because he was so light, and the way his eyes darted to follow bright colors and anything that shone. He was as fascinated by a dewdrop on a leaf as he was a shiny pebble. When they were not riding, Nori was often picking things up. Flowers and pebbles and bright discarded feathers all found their way into his pockets.

Dori sometimes chided him for it, and Nori would roll his eyes while Dori emptied his pockets of wilted flowers and crushed feathers and pebbles that no longer shone when dry.

Overall, Nori acted almost like a normal Dwarf until the Hobbit got himself caught by trolls and the Company had their first battle together.

It was chaotic, as battles would be, but in it Dwalin _did_ notice Nori.

They'd said, the criminals Dwalin interrogated, that Nori could nearly fly even without wings.

Dwalin hadn't understood what they meant.

The skinchanger was _everywhere_. He didn't have the strength of a regular Dwarf, but he flipped and danced over and between the trolls. He was on top of one and then beneath another, running them into each other and bringing them down low enough to get hit – and Dwalin was more than willing enough to be the one doing the hitting.

The Company were holding their own, no one taking anything that would leave more than mild bruises on them – they were _Dwarves_ after all – until Dwalin got caught between two of the trolls, and it was going to _hurt_.

Quicker than thought, Nori was there – and Dwalin _could_ have survived the double hit. He would have been bruised but fine, but Nori had crawled up his back and vaulted off his shoulders directly into one of the trolls.

Dwalin would have taken the hit and been fine. Nori, Nori with his hollow bird-bones _couldn't_ . With the brief heat of his hand branded into the back of his neck, Dwalin had half an instant to brace himself for crushed bones and blood and death – Nori should _never_ have come along – when the troll's club swept through empty clothes. Nori's long handled mace clattered to the ground and Pretty Bird shrieked as he threw himself into the troll's face to claw at it.

Then the second troll hit Dwalin, and he rolled through it and was back up and in the battle.

Nori as the bird blinded the trolls with his gray wings, flying into their faces and clawing at them if they dared threaten his brothers and always darting out of the way _just_ before they grabbed and crushed him.

Even so, there was nothing they could do when the Hobbit got himself caught but surrender. Dori had reached out and caught Nori as soon as the battle ended.

“Find Gandalf.” Dwalin heard him hiss, “Bring back help.” and threw Nori into the trees.

And Dwalin could only hope that Nori wouldn't take his chance to leave them all – though with his brothers captured too, there was hope.

.

The rest of the night did not bear thinking of.

.

When Gandalf showed up in time to turn the trolls to stone with the rising sun, he had Nori with him. The bird showed every sign of panic – from what Dwalin could tell from his place on the spit along with Dori and Ori. He tried to fly to his brothers, shrieking at the heat and smoke of the fire they were over as it drove him back.

“That will be enough, master Nori.” Gandalf said gently, reaching out for the bird – who landed on his hand. The wizard placed Nori on his shoulder and did _something_ to the fire that made it go out. It certainly made things much more comfortable for those on the spit as the Company all worked at freeing themselves.

Nori flew to his brothers as soon as they were gotten down, desperately preening their messy braids – making them even messier as they laughingly assured him they were fine. He had something – something on a string around his neck, but he'd preened it down beneath the rusty feathers of his breast before Dwalin could tell what it was.

“You'll be the death of me.” Nori repeated to his brothers, preening them, and Dwalin could recognize Ari's voice being mimicked.

He tried to do the same to Dwalin, flying to him with a cry of 'gorgeous!' when he was gotten down.

“Stay away from me.” Dwalin growled, swatting him away. He was tired, and sick from breathing smoke, and dizzy from the spit, and in absolutely _no_ mood to be mocked by Nori.

“Pretty bird!” Nori sang at him, perching on a low branch, “Pretty bird, pretty bird!”

Dwalin ignored him, going in search of his clothes, and Nori flew away into the trees with a flick of his long gray wings.

And good riddance to him.

Unfortunately he didn't see fit to _stay_ away. He was back quickly with a shiny pebble.

“Good bird.” Nori echoed Dwalin's own voice at him, trying to give him the pebble.

“No. Leave me alone.” Dwalin warned.

“Come here, pretty bird, leave him be.” Dori called, giving a few whistled chirps. Nori ignored him, dropping the pebble and flying away again.

He came back with a shiny beetle – still alive – a shiny acorn, a bright red berry, a different rock chip, and finally a big wriggling grub when Dwalin rejected each one. The Company were searching for the Troll's hoard, and instead of being helpful and spying it out for them Nori decided to laugh at Dwalin's expense.

He'd had enough of it, when Nori dropped a wriggling grub on his boot and echoed his own voice back at him. 'Good bird', over and over again, faster and faster. He'd had enough of Nori acting like a damn _bird_ , when everyone knew he was Nori.

“I said, stay _away_.” Dwalin snarled, reaching down to pick up a rock and drawing his arm back to throw. This, apparently, was finally clear enough for Nori. He flung himself shrieking into the trees, and Dwalin wouldn't have thrown the rock to _hit_ him.

Before he had the chance, Dwalin's arm was twisted behind his back with a grip like iron. He fought against it, of course, but it was utterly hopeless against the vicelike grip on his wrist and the back of his neck. He had the sudden thought that _this_ must be what it felt like when he arrested criminals.

“Drop it.” Dori said calmly, “Or I will break every bone in your hand.” he accompanied it with a squeeze to Dwalin's wrist that made his bones grind – and he suddenly did not doubt Dori's ability to crack them. He'd known Dori was strong, but this was beyond what he'd realized.

He dropped the rock.

“You have hurt him _more_ than enough without resorting to violence.” Dori finished, setting Dwalin free with a slight shove.

 _He'd_ hurt _Nori_? When Nori was the one who'd tricked him, used him, and mocked him all these years? Dwalin rubbed his wrist as Dori walked toward where Nori could be heard crying in the trees, calling for him.

Nori fluttered down to Dori, tumbling to the ground at his brother's feet and crying pitifully. He hopped weakly, dragging his wings like they were broken.

“Hurts.” he whimpered, “Hurts.”

“I know, pretty bird.” Dori crooned softly, picking Nori up and scratching around behind his ears where he liked it.

Dwalin looked away, to see Ori watching him and his brothers, Nori's clothes in his arms.

“Why do you put up with it?” Dwalin asked the little scribe, “Him, acting like he's a bird.”

“He _is_ a bird.” Ori answered, and Dwalin snorted, shaking his head. They'd all seen him change.

“You don't have to like him.” Ori said, “But don't take it out on him when he _can't_ understand.” Some of Dwalin's confusion must have shown, because he continued. “It's like beating a dog. All the dog can understand is that you're angry and violent.”

“Ori, do you have Nori's clothes?” Dori called.

“Coming!” Ori called back, starting back toward them. “Are you the kind of Dwarf who would beat a dog?” he asked quietly on his way past.

Dwalin most certainly was _not_.

But Nori was the bird and the bird was Nori. They were the same.

They'd said something about that, when they were trying to convince Thorin that he didn't want Nori on the quest... but that was just excuses, wasn't it?

Dwalin shook his head and continued looking for the troll cave, leaving behind Dori and Ori both petting Nori and trying to convince him to change back.

. .

Nori knew, when he changed back. He was tired and he _ached_ with exhaustion – he must have flown hard and far – but his heart hurt worse.

Rejection.

He'd known. He'd known that's what would happen but the bird hadn't understood. He must have flown right to Dwalin as soon as everyone was safe – the way he'd known he would.

Ori and Dori were with him, and at least none of the rest of the Company were there to see as Nori slumped over to cover his face with his hands.

“How bad was I?” he asked.

“You just kept trying to find a present he would accept.” Dori said, “Come on, let's get your trousers on.”

Nori reached for them and put them on, sighing.

“He tried to throw a _rock_ at you, Nori.” Dori said, sadly, stroking the feathers on Nori's head, “There _are_ nice Dwarves out there, why do you always go for the brutes?”

Nori just shook his head, nudging Dori's hands away as he accepted his tunic from Ori. He _hadn't_ thought Dwalin was like that. He'd been _so gentle._  Even with his reputation as the toughest guard in Ered Luin, he wasn't known for violence.

“You need to let him go.” Dori said, and Nori nodded as he settled his jacket on and checked all his things in his pockets.

“I know.” he answered. It was just so _hard_ , in the Company. It was so hard seeing Dwalin all day every day – hearing him play his viol, seeing his smiles and laughter when things were going well, seeing how he was always looking out for everyone in the Company, especially those who were less used to travel. He might be gruff about it, but he took care of people.

He was big and strong and everything Nori always liked, and it was hard to remind himself over and over that he could not have him.

At least now he was hurt enough maybe he wouldn't fly right back to Dwalin if he used his bird shape again – if he had to look for any bright point of this mess. It had been limiting to be stuck as a Dwarf for so long.

“Let him go.” Dori repeated, softly, reaching for the cord woven of Nori's own feathers he wore around his neck.

Nori jerked back, his hands coming up to cover it protectively on instinct.

“Oh, Nori...” Dori sighed, and Nori buried his face in his hands again. He couldn't help it.

“I'm _trying_.” he said. He _was_ trying. He was trying so hard.

Ori wrapped his arms around Nori from the side, and that _did_ help. He had his brothers, who'd follow him halfway across middle earth on a harebrained quest just because he'd gotten himself in trouble and mated himself to the wrong Dwarf.

There wasn't time for any more talking, though. The shout came back through the trees that the troll hoard had been found.

.

Gold was nice.

Nori _liked_ gold.

Gems were prettier, and there was nothing like the shine of mithril – he'd seen it a time or two – but Nori liked gold. Gold was pretty-yellow and never tarnished. Gold was easy to work into new shapes. Gold was friendly.

Nori was glad he'd taken the risk to follow Bofur down into the stench of the troll cave. It was worth it. He had a coin in each hand, freshly shined and gleaming. He turned them between his fingers, relishing the _weight_ of the gold, the feel of it warming in his hands.

It was _perfect_ to give...

Nori had half turned toward Dwalin before he caught himself.

The coins disappeared up his sleeves for safekeeping as he cursed himself seven kinds of fool. So soon, and he was _already_ wanting to give more things to Dwalin. He was _supposed_ to be letting go, but he just couldn't shake the instinct to give the best gifts to his mate.

He was glad when Gloin suggested he go grab a shovel. It gave him an excuse to not just stand holding shiny pieces of gold beside the Dwarf he wanted to give them to but couldn't.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by Sparkle!
> 
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/image/86518393463


	7. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day of rest

.

Rivendell was a welcome rest, after trolls and orcs and wargs and a wizard even more mad than Gandalf.

The bird-part of Nori definitely approved of the way it was built, all open. Nori wandered through the valley on the Company's second day there – once they'd all settled down some. He wondered if he dared spread his wings.

He still _wanted_ to fly to his mate, but after a night's sleep Nori understood a bit more and he was _wary_ of Dwalin in a way he hadn't been before.

He _might_ be able to use his bird shape without flying to Dwalin, now. It had been _so long_ since he let himself fly, and just a little taste of it had him hungry for more. Especially flying just for the joy of flight, not desperate and afraid in the dark.

While Nori was still pondering, the princes found him. They were curious, of course. The whole Company were. It was one thing for Nori to _say_ that he was a bird, and another for them to see him change with their own eyes.

Nori smiled at them. They were friendly enough, and he wouldn't hold their relation to Thorin against them. Taking this as encouragement, Kili grinned back, hanging over his blond brother's shoulder.

“Nori, we were wondering... when we were fighting the trolls you were...” Kili's hands swooped and jumped in the air.

“You were everywhere.” Fili said, approvingly.

“How do you _do_ that?” Kili asked.

“The running and climbing?” Nori asked, a little surprised that _this_ is what they had asked, but both princes nodded.

“Anyone can do _that_.” Nori said, “It helps I'm light, but it's not so different from learning to fight on uneven terrain.”

“Can you show us?” Fili asked.

“It looked fun.” Kili added, and Nori laughed. It wasn't quite flying, but it was almost as good.

“Come on.” he said, shrugging out of his jacket, “Leave anything heavy behind, and run like the guard's chasing!”

Rivendell was _made_ to climb.

The princes were heavier than Nori was, but they were young and full of energy. They got into the spirit of the game very quickly, taking wide leaps and laughing as they chased him.

Nori might have shown off with more fancy jumps and rolls than necessary, running along the tops of walls and _almost_ letting the princes grab him before he spun away again.

It was almost as fun as playing tag with Viri those rare times they both flew together. It wasn't often he got to run when he wasn't actually trying to _escape_ something.

The princes gave it a good run, but they got tired and flopped down on the cool stones of a courtyard to pant. Nori hopped down beside them. They were alright, the princes.

Nori liked all the Company, really. He didn't want to be on the quest, and he was braced for when they started demanding he do things he _couldn't_ , but he liked the Company. They were a friendly lot. Nori wouldn't have minded making friends with them somewhere other than on a quest to a dragon, though.

Fili and Kili found a fountain to splash their faces in once they'd recovered a little, and they were both smiling at Nori.

“Ready for another round?” Nori asked. He'd spotted some stonework that looked like an interesting challenge to lead them up.

“In a minute.” Fili nodded.

“How do you do it?” Kili asked, leaning against his brother, “Changing into a bird? How does it work?”

“I just... _want_ to fly, more than _anything_.” Nori answered, and spread his wings into the sun.

. .

Dwalin had been keeping half an eye on the princes and Nori playing some sort of half-suicidal game of climbing all over wispy Elvish architecture that looked _sure_ to crumble under them but somehow didn't. Dwalin kept an eye on it as he helped go over what they'd managed to salvage of their supplies when they lost the ponies.

Nori's lightness and speed were impressive. It was clear why he had never been caught, until Dwalin caught him. If he'd actually _run_ , it might have been a challenge, even with so many well prepared guards.

The memory of that still didn't sit right.

At some point the game changed from Fili and Kili chasing Nori as a Dwarf to them chasing him as a bird.

“Pretty bird!” Nori sang, urging the princes on as he flitted around them – flipping cartwheels in the air.

Dori pushed himself to his feet, “I'd best find where he abandoned his clothes...” he sighed, shaking his head with a small smile.

Dwalin still didn't understand how they could be so nonchalant about Nori.

The Company gathered and dispersed, going about their business, and Dwalin found himself seated on stone steps with only Ori nearby. The youngest member of the Company gave him a curious look, but then went back to noting something in his journal.

“I'm not the kind of Dwarf who beats dogs.” Dwalin told him, because that accusation still stung.

Ori nodded slightly to Dwalin at that.

Fili and Kili came into sight now, red-faced and winded but laughing, with Nori perched on Kili's hand. There _was_ something around Nori's neck, something gleaming on his breast, but he pecked Kili's fingers when the young prince tried to look and preened it down between his feathers to hide it.

“I don't understand.” Dwalin said, watching Dori come fussing over with Nori's clothes. Nori spotted Dwalin and leapt from Kili's fingers, flying toward him... but before he got halfway he veered sharply to the side and flew to Dori instead.

“No, you don't.” Ori agreed, his wide brown eyes sad as he closed his book and stood, “But he's much simpler than you think.”

Nori was perched on Dori's hand now, ruffling his feathers into Dori's scratching – and Dwalin could remember that, how much Pretty had seemed to enjoy being petted and fussed over.

But that had just been Nori having a laugh at Dwalin.

“When will he change back?” Fili asked.

“When he feels like it.” Dori answered, “Usually when he wants to do something that needs hands.”

“Pretty bird.” Nori answered.

“Yes you are, you vain thing.” Dori smiled at him, “Did you have fun? Give us a kiss, and we'll get you changed back.” Dori turned his round cheek to Nori, and the bird made kissy noises as he rubbed his beak against it.

 _That_ wasn't something Nori would ever do when he was a Dwarf, that Dwalin was sure of. He always huffed and rolled his eyes whenever Dori tried to be affectionate.

“That's my pretty bird.” Dori smiled, pulling a biscuit out of his pocket. He must have saved one from the dinner the Elves gave them. They'd been close to the only edible part of it. “Do you want a biscuit?”

“Biscuit.” Nori echoed, leaning toward it, “Biscuit.”

“ah, ah.” Dori said, pulling it back away, “You have to use your hands.”

Nori launched himself from Dori's hand, attempting to steal the biscuit on a fly-by, but Dori had pulled it out of reach.

And Nori was a Dwarf again. Dori caught him as he stumbled.

“You _arse_.” Nori said, grabbing the biscuit from his hand and shoving it into his mouth, “Don't even _want_ a biscuit.” he grumbled, spilling crumbs.

He accepted his trousers and boots from Dori, but slung his tunic and jacket over his shoulder instead of putting them on.

“That was fun.” he told Fili and Kili, clapping them both on the back. He still had a cord around his neck, somehow it stayed with him when he changed when everything else he wore did not, but he had sauntered off before Dwalin could tell what it was. Nori's thick mane of rust-red feathers swayed against the pale skin of his back, and then he'd turned the corner and was lost from view.

. .

Nori felt good.

He was a little tired, but in a good way. It had been a long time since he just _played_. He couldn't remember or understand everything, but he knew he wouldn't be feeling this good if anything had gone wrong.

He had his wings back, and that was relief enough. After years of not daring to use them.

He _would_ have flown to Dwalin eventually, he knew he would, but it wasn't the _first_ thing he would do. He would be cautious.

Nori nodded to Bofur as he walked past, and the miner's eternal smile widened as he took in Nori's state of undress, blatantly giving him a good up-and-down as he pulled on his pipe.

Oh, _really?_

Nori paused to lean against some convenient statuary. He had nowhere to go anyways, and Bofur was always good company.

“Thought you only had eyes for the Hobbit.” he said, and Bofur shrugged, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

“He's not biting.” he sighed, looking off in the direction Bilbo must be, off talking to the Elves no doubt. He _liked_ them, odd creature.

“He'll come around.” Bofur assured Nori, “I'll get to him, you'll see... but in the mean time...” He let his eyes wander across Nori's bare torso and unbound feathers again.

Bofur wasn't exactly what Nori usually went for – but what he went for got him in trouble more often than not. Bofur was fun and funny and good company. Good company could make for a _very_ good time, Nori knew. The bird-part of Nori was not in full agreement with this, but it rarely was.

“What's a tumble between friends?” Nori asked.

“A good time.” Bofur answered, knocking his pipe out and stowing it with a hopeful smile.

“My room's closer.” Nori suggested.

.

Bofur was curious – all lovers who _knew_ what Nori was were – but he wasn't _too_ blatant with his examination as they undressed each other into the room Nori'd chosen.

Bofur laughed as Nori expertly divested him of his belt and flung it away. He tasted like smoke when Nori kissed him, for just an instant before Nori knocked him off balance to land on the bed – which he had of course moved to the floor instead of the huge rickety frame the Elves had put it on. Bofur grabbed him and twisted as he fell, so he ended up astride Nori on the bed.

“There. Not _so_ different.” Nori said, moaning into the touch of Bofur's exploring hands.

“A _little_ different.” Bofur contested, “You're warmer. Your skin's softer... Ma'al, even _these_ ones are feathers...” He stroked his fingers through the fine feathers on Nori's lower stomach, and Nori shivered at the light tug.

“Sensitive.” he said appreciatively. Nori's hands hadn't been still either, doing his own explorations of Bofur's very nice body. Compact and strong, certainly nothing to be ashamed of.

“Happens after I change.” Nori admitted, squirming at the almost-too-much sensations of Bofur's explorations.

“Convenient.” Bofur grinned, leaning down to kiss along Nori's neck. Nori's hands clenched on him, moaning, and Bofur moaned back as Nori's blunt nails dug into his back.

“What's this?” he asked, his mustache tickling against Nori's neck as his fingers traced the cord around his neck.

“Nothing.” Nori said, too fast, reaching up to cover it... but thankfully Bofur took the hint and let it go, returning to kissing Nori's neck. Good-natured Bofur knowing when to leave well enough alone.

“I'd rather not fuck.” Bofur said, eventually, once he'd worked Nori into a moaning mess, “But if you like...” He flicked his tongue against Nori's earlobe and Nori's entire body bucked, “I could suck you off.”

“ _Please_.” Nori answered, and Bofur's grin told him he'd given the right answer.

.

They lay together companionably afterward, in the mess of the sheets and blankets.

“That was nice.” Bofur said, and Nori heard the unspoken _but_ on the end of it.

“But you'd rather have Bilbo.” Nori finished for him.

“Mmm.” Bofur agreed, with a little self-depreciating laugh.

“I know that one.” Nori sighed, that ache in his chest for the mate he couldn't have. He reached up to touch the cord woven of his own feathers.

“Do you really think you'll bring Bilbo 'round?” Nori asked, and Bofur shrugged with a laugh.

“I'll give it a try.” That was as good an attitude as any. Nori... he'd _given_ his try, and he toyed with the cord around his neck. He really ought to break it. Throw it out. Let it go.

“Who?” Bofur asked, nodding toward it. He wouldn't push, if Nori didn't want to say.

“Promise you won't say?” Nori asked, and Bofur nodded.

“I can keep a secret if I have to. I don't have to say _everything_ that crosses my mind.” the miner assured Nori seriously.

Nori smiled a little ruefully at himself, at the sheer ridiculousness of who he'd had the audacity to claim as his mate.

“Dwalin.” he said.

Bofur's eyes widened. “Dwalin?” he repeated.

“Mm.” Nori nodded, “That's what I go for.”

“That's... he doesn't _like_ you.” Bofur said, and Nori nodded again.

“I'm sorry.” Bofur said, and it was Nori's turn to shrug. It was nobody's fault but his own.

“So how'd you get to be a bird?” Bofur said, changing the subject as he smoothed the light feathers on Nori's chest, “How did it happen?”

“I was cursed.” Nori said, very seriously, his eyes very wide and honest, “and if I try to tell anyone how to break it... a demon will eat my tongue.”

Bofur recoiled with horror, for just a second before Nori couldn't hold the laugh in anymore.

“Oooh, I had you!” he laughed as Bofur shoved him in retaliation.

“You're terrible!” Bofur accused, but he was laughing too and Nori grappled him back down into the messy blankets.

“I shouldn't have lied.” Nori said, contritely, “It was my cock the demon was going to eat.”

“I can't blame him.” Bofur said, briefly petting the cock in question, but it was spent and sleeping, “It's a nice cock.”

“My tongue's nice too!” Nori protested.

“Well, I didn't get much use of that.” Bofur shrugged.

“You weren't complaining.” Nori pointed out, trailing his fingers lightly over Bofur's chest.

“That's true.” Bofur agreed, giving that _particular_ squirm ticklish people did as Nori's hands reached his sides.

Nori grinned. This was an advantage he _definitely_ needed to press.

He had Bofur utterly subdued, choking on his own laughter, until the miner's fingers found their way into his own armpits.

After that, _neither_ of them was in a state to do any talking.

.


	8. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company leaves Rivendell

.

Rivendell had been a good place to rest and recover, but Dwalin wasn't the only one who was glad when they weren't under the Elves' watchful eyes anymore. Only the Hobbit seemed to miss them, but he was an odd little thing.

Balin lead as they entered the Misty Mountains proper, finding safe paths for them. Dwalin stayed further back in the group – helping those who were less used to travel. Bilbo seemed to be finally be getting the hang of it, at least.

The Company were coming together better, becoming more of a unit. All they'd been through already had drawn them closer. They no longer tended to gather in their family groups exclusively in the evenings.

Balin's stories of the old days were always popular among the younger Dwarves – though he had to be careful which ones he told with the Hobbit's ears listening. Ori was particularly fascinated, and would often sit asking him questions and dreaming how they would rebuild in Erebor. Oin and Dori and Balin would sit and sigh over the luxuries they remembered from Erebor – a predictable enough friendship given their tastes. Bifur and Dori's friendship was less expected, but the pair of them spent long hours cheerfully discussing their respective crafts in iglishmek. They had enough overlap in materials and methods – a tinker and a toymaker – that they could make good suggestions to each other.

Everyone got a little bit tired of Gloin singing his Gimli's praises, everyone but Bifur and Bombur, who Gloin sometimes managed to coax into talking about their own children.

Dwalin, of course, was always up for a little sparring with anyone, unarmed or with any weapon. Most of the Company took him up on it, while others gathered around to cheer and make wagers.

It seemed like everyone but Dwalin liked Nori. He and Bofur particularly got along, often laughing as they leaned together to conspire in whispers. Bofur's fascination with the Hobbit became painfully obvious with Nori encouraging the miner at every turn, but Bilbo seemed determined to be oblivious.

The skinchanger's stories were popular – telling about things he'd seen in his travels – oliphaunts and sailing ships and oceans of sand that changed with the wind. Fili and Kili, who'd never been beyond the Blue Mountains before, were fascinated.

Nori even began telling stories about his crimes. He'd have almost the entire Company laughing at his mishaps and the clever ways he'd escaped.

And he _always_ escaped. There was only one time he hadn't. If his stories were true, if he were as skilled as he said – and Dwalin didn't put too much weight on _that_ – then he _should_ have been able to escape Dwalin and his team of guards.

Nori stories were all mostly harmless, though. Just stealing _little_ things, usually from Men but occasionally from Dwarves he managed to paint as undeserving of whatever he'd taken from them. Almost always they started with spotting something glittery. Almost all of them were about wanting something pretty, and taking it. Sometimes there were stories about getting paid to steal something, and getting distracted by something prettier to nearly disastrous effect.

Nori managed to paint a picture of himself as mostly harmless, and it aggravated Dwalin like rough wool against his skin.

“Aren't you going to tell about the foul pits I chased you out of in Ered Luin?” Dwalin growled one evening, and Nori's dark eyes fixed on him across the campsite, head cocked to the side slightly just like a bird and only his fingers moving – dancing a shiny gold coin through them.

“Sure. I can tell about that.” he said coldly after a pause, his eyes not leaving Dwalin's as he flicked the coin up and snatched it out of the air to disappear. “It's damn useful being hated by the best guard in the city. Living on the far side of the law, it's easier to hear about the worst of the horrible things Dwarves can do to each other when nobody's looking. So I'd get in, and let the rumor out that I was there. Without fail, Dwalin came charging in with a heavy team of guards, like a scalpel to drain the wound.”

Trust Nori to twist it to make himself look good. The thief turned sharply away from the fire, but Thorin reached out to lay a hand on Dwalin's shoulder as his hands clenched in his knuckledusters.

“Peace, Dwalin.” Thorin murmured, and Dwalin's growl died in his throat. The Company were uncomfortably breaking up around the fire, wanting no part in an argument. No, pretending all was fine in the interest of the strength of the Company _was_ probably the best road.

Dwalin just didn't _like_ it.

Nori had sat himself beside Dori, who immediately started fussing over his braids – though they looked fine to Dwalin.

“Oy, gerroff me.” Nori grumbled, ineffectively shoving at Dori's hands. “You'd think _you_ were the one with feathers... mother hen...”

Dori just shushed him, and Nori hunkered down to sulk while his brother rebraided his rusty feathers for him.

“Come sit with me, brother.” Balin encouraged with a smile, packing a pipe with his favorite Hobbitish pipeweed and holding it out in offer. Dwalin shrugged and fished his pipe out to join him. It was better than sitting brooding over feathered thieves.

. .

“We must find shelter!” Thorin shouted over the crack of thunder and the howling of the wind, all of them nearly blind in the driving rain, “Nori, fly ahead and find us something!”

And there it was. The reason Thorin wanted him along.

Things he couldn't do.

Nori clung tight to the rock face along with the rest of the Company. It was all he could do to keep his feet and not fall off the mountain already.

“I _can't_.” He called back, just as Dwalin shouted a warning and a stone slammed into the mountain above them. Even if Nori could have fought the wind, even if he wouldn't have been waterlogged in an instant, he was not at all sure he'd be able to remember his task and wouldn't get distracted or could communicate it if he found something. Scouting ahead was something he'd _specifically mentioned_ he was not able to do!

“Nori!” Thorin shouted again.

This always happened. This _always_ happened. People wanted things he couldn't do, and then they'd get angry when he _couldn't_ . He couldn't even _change_ right now. He had to _want_ to fly and flying was the last thing he wanted to do in this weather.

“You can't possibly expect him to be able to fly in this!” Dori shouted back over the howl of the wind, “The wind alone would destroy him!”

Nori held onto the rock, Dori's strong hand on his back to help steady him... and at least he had that this time. At least he had his brothers to watch his back.

Not that it helped much when the mountains themselves began moving beneath them.

. .

They were all breathless with relief when they found a cave to get out of the weather and away from the stone giants. Dwalin checked it carefully, but it was clean and dry and empty. Everyone checked on each other and their kin – Balin was fine, Thorin, the princes shaken but unharmed, Oin and Gloin doing better than most.

Thorin checked everyone over with a brief glance, counting his Company, before setting Bofur on first watch and placing a hand on Nori's shoulder. The bedraggled thief looked up at him warily.

“I was not thinking.” Thorin said, briefly, “Of course you cannot fly in this weather.”

Nori's eyes widened, but he made some sort of an agreeing sound and moved to be closer to his family. Thorin left him and went to check closer on the princes, who were sticking _very_ close to each other, still wide-eyed.

Balin chuckled slightly from checking Dwalin over for nonexistent injuries. Dwalin followed his gaze over to where Nori was practically hissing at Dori while the older Dwarf fussed over both his younger brothers.

“Shameless, that one.” he shook his head.

Dwalin's confusion must have shown on his face. A shameless thief, yes, but that didn't seem to be what Balin was referring to.

“You haven't noticed?” Balin murmured, raising one eyebrow, “He follows Dori around like a lost duckling until he gets the attention he wants, then _complains_ about it. Notice he never moves away?”

Nori was trying to push Dori's hands away, complaining about being smothered. He huffed out a huge breath, rolling his eyes as he finally gave in and allowed Dori to tuck him against his side, Ori against the other side.

Balin chuckled softly again, motioning Dwalin to join him on a nice patch of sand he'd claimed for them both.

“He likes to be touched as much when he's the Dwarf as the bird... it's just the bird doesn't lie about it.”

Liked to be touched... moaning with the fever-heat of the softest freckled skin beneath Dwalin's hands and lips...

Dwalin made a noncommittal sound, dismissing the conversation as he shook the unwanted memory off and set up his bedroll. It was best they all to try to get some rest while they had the safety of a cave to sleep in.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there is art, because Ts is a spoiled little bug:
> 
> a gorgeous Balin and Dwalin by Sparkle  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/86722796018/painting-practice-and-a-picture-for-thorinsmuts
> 
> Dwalin and Nori/Pretty Bird by Mia  
> http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com/post/86656980033/inspired-by-thorinsmut-story-pretty-bird
> 
> And Pretty Bird by antisafic  
> http://antisafic.tumblr.com/post/86718299852/some-sketches-for-thorinsmuts-pretty-bird


	9. hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin Town

.

If Nori hadn't woken up at Thorin's shout, if he hadn't had an instant's warning to realize what was about to happen, if he hadn't been holding onto Dori and Ori... he would have taken to his wings on instinct the instant the floor fell out from under them.

But he _was_ warned and he couldn't _hold_ onto his family without hands.

And then there were Goblins, and Nori had never been so afraid in his life.

It was bad. It was bad for _all_ of them, but the moment they realized Nori was _different_...

Goblins were known for the _creativity_ of their cruelty.

The bird-part of Nori was screaming to _fly away_ , utterly panicked because Nori was panicked and there was no difference between his parts. The Dwarf-part knew he'd hit a wall and daze himself and be too easy pickings for the Goblins. He was too panicked, too easily confused as a bird. He'd be exposed if he flew. His best chance was to stick with the Company.

Stay calm, and make a plan. Let them underestimate him as just a regular Dwarf and fly the instant there was a _way out_ to get help.

Because he _couldn't_ leave the rest of them to the Goblins, either.

...if the Goblins realized there were bearers in their group...

Dori grabbed Nori's hand the moment they were all shoved together before the massive King of the Goblins. Fingers for Nori's fingers to grab hold of and he _couldn't_ do that with wings. Nori hid his shaking the best he could because if they _realized_ he was more flighty and afraid than the rest of them they'd _use_ that.

It took all his attention to keep hold of himself, and Dori's hand, and his Dwarf shape, but he _did_ notice when they dumped out his pack and the things he'd taken from the Elves put them all in even greater danger.

Nori hadn't even _wanted_ most of it. It wasn't even that pretty and shiny. He'd mostly just wanted to tweak the Elves' noses for looking down on them and feeding them nothing but green food.

He did notice when the Goblin King pointed at Ori to be the first to torture, and Ori's horror to match his own.

And Thorin stepping forward to take the brunt of it instead.

Nori clung to Dori's hand and his Dwarf shape, desperately holding back his panic and trying to think of _any_ plan – when the Wizard chose to show back up.

Then everything was running and fighting, and Nori wasn't so bad at _that._

. .

Goblin town collapsed around them, the Dwarves were _all_ fighting, and Nori was everywhere. It was terrible terrain for a fight, for the Goblins as well as the Dwarves, but Nori didn't seem to mind it.

Maybe if Dwalin had wings, he wouldn't be afraid of falling either.

With the 'town' falling down around them – the Company fought and ran and tried to stick all together. Dwalin kept an eye on everyone, looking out for those less used to battle, but Ori was a fair hand with a hammer and shy Bombur was surprisingly good with his heavy iron ladle for not being a warrior.

And Nori was everywhere. There was no piece of collapsing architecture too flimsy for him to climb on, no Goblin fast enough to escape his knives. He moved the way he had in Rivendell, but with knives in his hands and a feral light in his bird-dark eyes instead of a smile.

Nori was everywhere, climbing up and falling down and darting in wherever some of the Company needed extra help. He even rolled off Dwalin's back – a brief instant of heat and pressure across his shoulders – stabbing through a Goblin Dwalin hadn't even _seen_ on his way past.

There was hardly room for hope, in the battle, until Gandalf killed the Goblin King – and then they were all falling.

They were all together, at least, and the falling bridge slid down more than fell. And they were Dwarves. They'd make it. It would hurt, but they were all strong enough for...

Dwalin's eyes, desperately checking on everyone in the brief moment of their fall, landed on the skinchanger.

Nori wasn't flying, wasn't taking to his wings, and Dwalin hardly had time to form the full thought of hollow bird bones before his body had wrapped itself around Nori's, braced over the lean Dwarf as they hit the bottom of the ravine with a crash.

He had a moment to think that maybe he hadn't even had to, that Nori probably would have been strong enough for it, when the Goblin King landed on them.

Dwalin's body was crushed into Nori's. The smaller Dwarf was breathing fast, his dark-rimmed eyes wide as they stared up into Dwalin's. Up so close Dwalin could see that they _weren't_ just solid black the way he'd though. There were jeweled depths, the darkest blood rubies when the light caught them...

And there were hordes of Goblins streaming down the rocks toward them all. Dwalin heaved up with his back. He couldn't do _much_ against the weight of the Goblin King, but he could give _just_ enough space for Nori to squirm his way out of the pile.

He felt every inch of Nori's lean body slide against his as the thief worked his way out. Dwalin shoved his own way free as soon as Nori was away from him, and they were all running again.

. .

Nori began shoving things at Dori the first instant they could stop and _breathe_. Anything he didn't want to lose.

“I can't hold... I can't...” He gasped, the bird-part still panicking along with him and everything too sharp-edged to be understood. He couldn't promise he wouldn't take wing at any moment, even if the main danger seemed to be over.

“You're alright. We're alright...” Dori soothed, but he still grabbed and stowed away everything Nori gave him.

Dori was safe, and Ori was safe – Nori held onto them to assure himself of that, held on with his hands he _needed_ to keep his hands – while he looked around for his mate.

Dwalin was so far away. Too far away, behind Thorin, but Dori stopped Nori when he would have reached out to him, gone to him.

“No, Nori.” Dori warned in a hissed whisper, pulling him in closer, “he isn't yours.”

“But he helped me.” Nori heard his voice answer, even as he knew that Dori was right – he just _also_ knew the broad strength of Dwalin's chest pressed against him as the big warrior saved him from crushing.

It would take time and thought to sort _that_ all out – _why_ Dwalin would do that – but time to think was something they didn't have.

Wargs were howling, and they were running again.

.

They were chased all up into the trees on the cliff's edge, and Nori held onto his Dwarf shape _somehow_ , stuck close to his brothers, and he _didn't_ fly away. Even as the final tree fell over the edge, he didn't fly away. There was no way they would make it. They _couldn't_.

Only Nori could fly away and he wouldn't. He _would not_ leave them.

There was fire and screaming and Thorin taking his choice to die facing Azog instead and Dori and Ori were barely _barely_ clinging on to a branch and each other.

And maybe, maybe if Nori were a regular Dwarf he'd have been strong enough or clever enough to find some way to save them.

Maybe he wouldn't have watched, helpless, as Dori's fingers slipped from Gandalf's staff.

Maybe he wouldn't have watched his wingless brothers fall into the darkness.

Nori had no chance of holding back as the bird dove screaming after them.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is more art because I am the most lucky and spoiled fic author forever
> 
> Two by Sparkle:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/86829979373/drawing-pretty-bird-stuff-like-theres-no  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/86725633498/more-pretty-bird-stuff-in-which-having-a
> 
> And one by Antisafic  
> http://antisafic.tumblr.com/post/86740167027/what-are-you-doing-out-here-dwalin-asked-the


	10. carrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin does some thinking

.

Dwalin had _never_ been so glad to be on solid stone, nevermind that the Eagles left them on the top of a huge stone. It was infinitely better than being in the air.

He'd be happy enough if he _never_ had to experience that again.

Thorin was, thankfully, unharmed. He chastised and thanked their suicidally brave Hobbit, and the Company had gotten their first look at Erebor standing in the distance. Only after all that did Dwalin do his by-now familiar check, counting the Company and seeing that no one needed a hand.

Only then did he notice Dori and Nori.

Dwalin had seen small birds mob hawks and eagles before, but the ferocity with which Nori had attacked the Eagle carrying his brothers had surprised him. It made no _sense_. The Eagles were the only reason they had all survived, surely Nori must understand that? He was the only one of them who had wings of his own, the rest of them would have died.

But Nori had screamed, diving down at the Eagle's head again and again until Dori managed to catch him out of the air.

Now Dwalin could see Dori's hands, bleeding slightly from numerous scratches and peck marks as he gently set Nori down on the stone a little back from the rest of the Company.

Nori had attacked his own _brother_?

Dori lay the bird on the stone, and Nori did not make even the tiniest effort to right himself – to fly or preen or hop along looking for shiny things. He lay on the stone, panting in tiny sharp breaths, his little beak hanging open.

He did not respond as Dori gently petted him.

“You're alright now, no more Orcs or Eagles.” Dori soothed, “Can you change back now pretty bird? Hold my hand?” He stroked Nori's wing, but it didn't seem like the dazed bird even heard him.

“Has anyone got any water?” Ori asked, calling the attention of the rest of the Company to him and his brothers.

“Stay back, don't crowd him.” Dori waved everyone back as Ori gratefully accepted a water skin from Bifur and began trying to get Nori to drink from his hand.

“Is he alright?” Bofur asked, worry plain in his voice.

“I had to restrain him, poor bird.” Dori explained, “All the stress and terror, he's just a bit dazed. He'll come back around, though. He'll be alright.”

Most of the rest of the Company took it well, drifting off to rest for a bit and enjoying the view of Erebor before they began their descent.

“Not that I know what we'll do with him once he _does_ change back.” Dori sighed to Ori, who'd gotten Nori to take a drop of water from his fingertip, “I've got extra clothes for him, of course, but we haven't got any boots for him.”

“Ah, I may be able to help with that, Master Dori.” Gandalf broke in, pulling Nori's boots out of a fold of his robes, “I managed to grab these when he dove after you – I'm afraid I couldn't catch the rest.”

“Oh, _thank you_ Gandalf.” Dori smiled, accepting the boots and turning back to his family.

Dori reached over Nori to gently straighten one of Ori's braids, asking if _he_ was alright too, but Dwalin's eyes were on Nori.

An exhausted little bird lying dazed on the rocks.

The Company had been _safe_ as soon as the Eagles picked them up. As harrowing as the experience of flight _was_ they'd all been able to understand that.

But not Nori.

And Dori's hands were scratched and pecked as if he'd been restraining a wild bird. A panicking bird.

And Nori hadn't flown when the Goblins took them in, when Dwalin would have expected him to take flight immediately, to search for an escape. Instead Nori had held on for as long as he possibly could. Maybe that was why.

Dwalin could remember Ori saying that Nori was much simpler than Dwalin thought. Everything his family had said about Nori when they were trying to convince Thorin he didn't want Nori on the quest – how he couldn't understand or remember everything.

All those times Nori acted like a bird.

Balin pointing out how Nori liked attention just as much as the bird, but the bird didn't lie about it.

Didn't lie, or didn't even know _how_ to lie?

And Nori, a confused and frightened little bird lying panting on the rocks.

That's _all_ he was.

He was _just_ a bird.

Dwalin wasn't aware that that final realization had come out of his mouth aloud until Dori looked up at him.

“Of _course_ he's a bird.” Dori snapped, gray eyes hard, “What _else_ would he be?”

A Dwarf hiding in the shape of a bird, Dwalin couldn't say – when they'd said it from the start. He shook his head and left them alone.

Nori was just a _bird_ when he was a bird. A very clever bird, but a bird.

That cast _so much_ that he'd done in such a different light...

“Alright, Dwalin?” Balin asked, and Dwalin nodded distractedly to him.

Nori _might_ be just a bird when he was a bird, but that still didn't excuse what he'd done as a Dwarf. He might have lead Dwalin to those thieves who'd tried to kill him while he was a bird – and he probably _hadn't_ been mocking Dwalin all that time – but the fact remained that he'd chosen to make a fool of Dwalin by bedding him and stealing under his nose as a Dwarf afterward.

Not to mention all those years of hunting him in Ered Luin. Dwalin was not entirely convinced that Nori's telling of things was the true one.

Dwalin wasn't sure when Nori changed back. He'd revived some and perched on Dori's shoulder when the Company began their descent of the stairs, and he was a Dwarf when the Company convened on the banks of the river to wash and tend the small wounds they'd gotten over the past days.

Dwalin helped Oin make sure nobody was hiding wounds, Everyone was a bit battered and bruised – Kili had a nasty scratch that needed cleaning, but nobody was seriously injured. Even Thorin was only badly bruised through the chest where the Warg bit him.

Nori cleaned and bandaged Dori's scratched hands personally.

“I'm _sorry_ Dori.” he apologized, dark eyes pleading, and Dori leaned forward to bump foreheads with him.

“You didn't know what you were doing.” Dori soothed, “You were _very_ brave attacking the Eagles.” Nori snorted and shook his head at that.

Bilbo had gotten a Goblin bite, but with careful cleaning and Oin's best salve it should heal without even a visible scar – unless Hobbits scarred much differently from Dwarves.

“Do Hobbits scar much differently than Dwarves?” Dwalin asked Balin. His brother would know, if anyone, with all the years he'd spent living on the surface among them.

“That's a difficult question.” Balin answered, “But I'd have to say no. They injure more easily than we do, but they heal well.”

“...very _resilient_ , Hobbits...” Balin mused, and the sparkle in his eye was enough for Dwalin to know what sort of resilience he was referring to.

Dwalin snorted and elbowed him for it.

“Maybe we should warn Bofur.” Gloin suggested from his other side, brushing through the dark hair of his enviable beard – red highlights gleaming where the light caught it just right – “So he knows what he'd getting into.”

Dwalin looked over to where Bofur was trying to engage Bilbo in conversation, already having made sure his family was unhurt.

“...what he _wishes_ he could get into.” Dwalin corrected, and it was his turn to get elbowed while the others snorted.

But there was not much more time for relaxation and talk. They were all well and a little refreshed after their rest, and it was time to move on though they were all tired.

Azog would not be far behind, and the warriors of the group all knew from bitter experience how quickly Orcs on Wargs could travel.

Gandalf said he had a place for them, thought he was secretive as always with details.

“Master Nori, I think, will like him.” Gandalf smiled, chuckling a little to himself, “Or perhaps I should say that _he_ will like _you_.”

With that perplexing announcement all the information he would give, the Company followed toward what they could only _hope_ was safety.

.


	11. Beorn's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at Beorns

.

Nori easily climbed up the rough exterior of the skinchanger's house to rest on the sod roof in the sun. Even after a good night's sleep, he didn't mind the chance to rest a little longer.

Their host had been... surprising.

He was a skinchanger too, but one bigger than the biggest Man Nori had seen before. Nori had heard legends of skinchangers in his wanderings, but never met one who wasn't a bird and related to him before.

Gandalf's explanation that Beorn's bear-shape was dangerous and unpredictable hadn't made much sense to Nori – bears were lazy and peaceful and likely to run away from trouble in his experience – until the huge Man explained how he'd watched his family die and been tortured by Azog.

That would be more than enough to turn anyone violent. Particularly a bear, who would only understand that they had been hurt and had the size and strength to retaliate against _everything_. The Man could be reasoned with. The bear could not.

“Caging skinchangers and torturing them seemed to amuse him...” Nori could still hear it in Beorns deep rough voice, and Nori plastered himself flatter to the sod roof, as if he could hide in the grass.

Azog might have seen him change, when he dove for his brothers. There was _so much_ else going on at the time, he might _not_... 

but what if he  _had_ ?

What if his focus changed from wanting to kill Thorin to wanting to hurt Nori?

Not that Azog wanting to kill Thorin was a good thing. Nori might still resent how he'd been brought in to the quest, but Thorin  _had_ stood up for Ori before the Goblins. He might be a bit unscrupulous about how he got his Company members, but he was loyal to them, willing to fight for them. Nori didn't want him hurt.

But if Azog knew about Nori...

Nori took deep breaths, focusing on the sun, and the sod, and the movement of the air. There was nothing he could do about it, if Azog did or didn't know. There was no turning back. They could only go forward now.

And for now they were safe. They'd been granted a day in Beorn's home to rest and recover. The Orcs did not dare trespass on Beorn's lands.

The help he was willing to give them might have been partially Nori's fault. Beorn had told Bilbo that there were no other skinchangers now, and Bilbo had looked very confused.

“But... Nori?” Bilbo had answered, pointing _right_ at him – wouldn't know how to keep a secret if his life depended on it, that Hobbit – and Beorn had paid specific attention to Nori for the first time.

“ _You_ are not a Dwarf.” He'd said, and Nori bridled.

“I _am_ a Dwarf, born of Dwarves.” Nori answered sharply, but the Man had only leaned closer.

“But that is not all of you.” Beorn said, reaching out to touch, but luckily he took the hint when Nori waved his hand away from his feathers. He picked up a white mouse instead, chuckling slightly as he looked at Nori with a smile.

Then he'd offered them another day and night of safety, and the use of horses to see them safely to the edge of Mirkwood.

Not that Mirkwood sounded particularly  _safe_ , itself.

There was no sense worrying over it, though.

At least Beorn had had the sense not to ask Nori about his line, his family. Maybe because Bofur had lightly mentioned how Nori wouldn't  _tell_ how he'd gotten himself turned into a bird. Maybe he realized that Nori's family was a secret he'd like to keep.

Something about the way Beorn looked at Nori made him think he probably  _would_ be talking with Nori more.

But right now Nori was resting on the sod roof in the sun, and it was nice. The Company were being quiet and staying out of the house while Beorn rested after his patrol of the night as his bear.

Nori sighed in contentment. He had a full stomach after a good night's sleep and the sun was nice and they were all  _safe_ for the moment. From his perch up on the roof, Nori could keep a quiet eye on most of the Company.

Most were making repairs to their tack. Consolidating what they had left, what they'd managed to keep a hold of through everything. Nori should maybe be helping with that, but he just didn't have Dori's patience and attention to detail. Dori's mithril-braided head was bowed over something he was working on. Nori still felt a little guilty about the scratches on Dori's hands. Even after a good night's sleep he couldn't understand much of the bird's memories – just blinding terror. Oin and Gloin were nearby repairing Oin's hearing trumpet. Ori seemed to be sketching something in his book – he'd managed to keep that through everything, good lad.

Dwalin was sitting beneath a tree, meticulously going over his knuckle-dusters. The rest of his weapons and leather were beside him, waiting to be seen to.

The sun suited him.

Nori liked the way it glowed off the rich brown of Dwalin's skin, the solid muscles of his bare forearms, his neck and the tattooed crown of his head. He liked how it caught on his ear cuffs and the few white strands in his wiry dark beard.

What he wouldn't give to kiss the heat of the sun from Dwalin's skin, and the softer brown skin that did not so often see the sun, to taste the line between the two along the side of his neck. To feel the restrained strength of those big hands on his own body. To feel Dwalin's weight pressing down on him from above, the flex of his muscles, to look up into the warmest deep brown eyes as he tilted his chin up to beg a kiss and...

Nori closed his eyes, reaching up to clutch the cord around his neck as he turned his face away from Dwalin.

Dwalin  _was not his_ . Dwalin was not his mate and would never be. Nori didn't know why Dwalin had chosen to keep him from being crushed when they fell, but the feel of his body above Nori's – now that they weren't in immediate danger – had branded itself fresh into Nori's consciousness.

He wanted to ask Dwalin why, but that wasn't how they worked. Nori kept out of Dwalin's way. It was better like that.

He couldn't forget himself, like that. He wanted to ask Dwalin why, but he also wanted to crawl into Dwalin's lap to kiss him, wanted to cuddle up beside him and let him preen his feathers, wanted to preen and braid Dwalin's hair. He wanted to just touch and be close to his mate. Better he stayed away from a Dwarf who disliked him enough to threaten to throw a rock at him when he was a bird.

Nori needed to let it go – he needed to not lie here lusting over the big warrior.

Nori looked around, searching for Bofur... but it seemed like he was  _finally_ starting to get somewhere with Bilbo. The round little Hobbit had found a quiet spot and was sunning himself with a peaceful smile on his face, and Bofur was lying beside him, stroking his hair. It would take a far crueler friend than Nori to interrupt  _that_ moment.

It didn't seem like there would be any more friendly comfort offered from  _that_ quarter.

Which left Nori with no one. No one else in the Company had expressed any interest in him. He might be able to use someone's curiosity about his differences to get a tumble, but that was a lot of work for something that never was all that satisfying when they didn't really  _want_ him. And it could make things awkward, when they still had a long ways to travel together.

Nori might have gone and sat beside Dori, let his mother-hen of an older brother preen and rebraid his feathers until he felt better, but Dori  _would_ have. Dori would put off his repair work and preen Nori's feathers with hands that were still bandaged from Nori's nails and beak.

Dori wouldn't even think anything of it.

Nori sighed, lying back in the grass of the sod roof, and tried to focus on the warmth of the sun and being full and safe and well-rested instead of on worries and the lingering annoyance of unfulfilled desire.

He was still there when Beorn woke from his nap. The big Man checked on some of his animals, and then came looking for Nori.

“Little bird.” he called, “Come down, talk with me.”

Nori was happy enough to do it. His bear had been frightening, but Beorn had a peacefulness about him that Nori liked.

Between the tree that grew right beside it and the exterior of the house, there were more than enough options for Nori to make an interesting climb down from the roof.

Maybe he was showing off, just a  _little_ bit, but it would have been a shame to waste the opportunity to climb the structure.

Beorn was chuckling at him when Nori took a final handspring and rolled up to his feet beside him.

“You like to fly.” he observed, and began ambling away with a little 'follow me' tilt of his head. His pace was slow enough Nori could easily keep pace. The big man didn't speak until they were out of earshot of the rest of the Company, out among the grazing horses. Nori hopped up on a convenient stump while Beorn sat down in the grass.

“You a Dwarf, and also a skinchanger. How?” he asked. “You do not want your Company to know?”

“We've mated into Dwarf lines for generations.” Nori said, “Thorin made me come on his quest because he knew about me, I'm not good at hiding my bird... I wouldn't want to put the rest of my family in that kind of danger. They're better secret.” He wouldn't normally talk about these things, but Beorn was a skinchanger too. He would understand.

“Generations.” Beorn seemed surprised, “And the line still breeds true?”

“Not true, but strong.” Nori admitted, “My two brothers are Dwarves, my Amad and sister and I are birds.”

“Mmm.” Beorn agreed thoughtfully, “And you hide among the Dwarves. A clever way to stay safe. There are many of you?”

“It was very safe until the Dragon came.” Nori said quietly, “Then... not so much. We are not as strong and hardy as Dwarves. Most who survived the Dragon did not survive the refugee camps... but there are still a few of us. Some went to the Iron Hills, but only my Amad to Ered Luin.”

“Ah.” Beorn nodded sadly, reaching out to pet the nose of one of his horses for a moment.

“Perhaps I should do this.” He said, “Find a strong daughter of Men who will have an old bear for her husband... but only if I can promise her and her children safety from the likes of Azog. I had not thought the line would run strong through generations.”

“It seems to run well, at least in Dwarves.” Nori agreed.

Beorn seemed pleased by this, and they lapsed into silence for a moment as he watched his horses.

“How did _bird_ skinchangers come to live with _Dwarves_ , of all races?” Beorn finally asked, and Nori grinned.

“Our line comes from the courtesan Arnhadda. An eagle-raven, the story goes, fierce and beautiful. They say she carried the light of the dawn in her wings.” He grinned, “If we ever knew where she came from, we've lost the knowledge to the generations. She danced in feathers and seduced the King of the Dwarves. He fathered children with her, but he was already married with official heirs and he wouldn't claim skinchangers. She did well for herself, though, Arnhadda. She made a good position for our line in Erebor. We thrived there.”

“You did?” Beorn prompted, and that was all Nori needed. There wasn't often the stories got to be told to someone who didn't already know them by heart.

“My Amad remembers.” he said, and told of the place of their line in Erebor. Of their prosperity. Famous for producing beauties like Dori and their Amad. A family of influential courtesans, canny negotiators, and meticulous artisans with an unparalleled eye for beauty. The children of King Gloin were not the _last_ noble blood to infuse their line... but never recognized. More than one of their line had married into nobility, but _never_ a bearing union. The nobles would never risk a skinchanger in their lines.

A family of bastard children and unrecognized lovers.

Their proud and beautiful Amad who bore four children and had never married. Viri who had chosen to devote herself to her her craft over being someone's unacknowledged mistress. Dori was lucky enough to be properly craft-wed himself, because the skinchanger  _did_ sometimes come through after skipping a generation. Who knew with Ori, if he knew himself what he liked yet, he'd not seen fit to share with his brothers.

As Nori talked Beorn reached over, and Nori didn't wave his hands away as the big skinchanger gently removed his silver clasps and softly preened his feathers with his huge fingers.

Nori leaned into the comfort of the touch, falling silent as he polished his braid clasps with a corner of his tunic until they sparkled.

“A proud line of survivors, born from an eagle-raven. I have never heard of one.” Beorn mused, “Is that what you are, little bird?”

“No.” Nori answered, smiling, “Do you want to see?” It was only fair, he'd already met Beorn's bear – and he was in a mood to fly while it was safe.

The big Man nodded briefly, smiling fondly at him, and Nori spread his wings in the sun.

. .

Dwalin did not like when Beorn called Nori away alone.

He did not like it at all. He supposed the skinchangers might have skinchanger things to talk about, things in common they might not want others to hear, but he did not like it.

He moved so he could keep an eye on them while he repaired and conditioned his equipment.

They sat out with the horses, and Dwalin did not like it when Beorn began running his fingers through Nori's downy-soft rust feathers.

What on earth were they playing at?

He did not like it any more when Nori changed to his bird, swooping and darting around Beorn. He was so tiny and fragile in that shape, it would be far too easy for Beorn to hurt him. Beorn in his Man shape might  _seem_ gentle, but Dwalin had not forgotten being chased by his bear.

Beorn was probably like Nori and could not understand or remember everything when he was a bear, but Dwalin still did not like Nori making himself vulnerable around the skinchanger.

Dwalin did not intervene, though he did keep an eye on the two as they wandered the edges of the field. He worked on his equipment and did nothing as long as it seemed Beorn was not harming Nori.

They came back soon enough, with Nori's clothes carefully folded over Beorn's arm and a handful of ripe blackberries in his other hand. He threw them up in the air one at a time, laughing softly as Nori swooped to catch them out of the air.

He seemed to have lost the grimness of the morning.

As they approached, Nori broke away from circling the huge Man to perch above Dwalin in the tree. Dwalin braced himself for the bird trying to give him things again, he did not  _want_ to have to deal with that, but Nori just hopped around in the branches above him singing. 

He did not have the most melodious song, but it wasn't terrible. A kind of liquid warble with a soft 'awk' on the end.

“Is that how it is, little bird?” Beorn laughed, shoving the rest of his handful of blackberries in his mouth.

“Pretty bird!” Nori sang, “Pretty bird!”

“Nori you stop that at once!” Dori huffed, red-faced, “I'll take his clothes, thank you Master Beorn. Nori, get _over here_.”

It was  _easier_ to put up with Nori's bird behaviors now that Dwalin knew he really  _was_ a bird. If he hadn't known, he would have thought Nori was trying to bait him on purpose. Now he was just a bird singing in a tree. 

“Go on, shoo.” Dwalin said, and Nori sang one last repetition at him before flying over to a very red-faced Dori.

“Pretty bird!” Nori informed Dori, who shook his head.

“Yes, you've made your feelings _quite clear_.” he sighed, holding out a hand for Nori to land on, “Now let's go get you changed back.”

They ambled off together out of sight, and Dwalin shook his head as he returned to his maintenance and repair.

As useful as it was that Nori's presence had softened Beorn toward them, he really  _shouldn't_ be on the quest.  A thief who couldn't seem to control what he stole, and a bird who panicked. Both less sturdy than a Dwarf.

Nori's presence, in  _either_  shape, was more a liability than anything else.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been cut off by my internet company for using too much this month, so I'll be scarce on the ground - limited to the library's internet until the 1st. 
> 
> Also - blame Sparkle for mentioning that birds singing is basically "making 'hey let's fuck' sound pretty". Dori is terribly embarrassed. For video of Nori's song see:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpiEEAQNdaI
> 
> Also, also, Beorn was very cheerful in the book.
> 
> And last but certainly not least there is Art! (because TS is the most spoiled bug ever)  
> http://pandoras-shoes.tumblr.com/post/87108542159/beetle-wings-buttons-these-are-just-some-of-the  
> http://pandoras-shoes.tumblr.com/post/87109357714/yes-i-am-at-home-sick-and-reading-pretty-bird


	12. mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do not leave the path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter. I should have internet again soon and get back into the groove of things.

.

The Company rode hard from Beorn's to the edge of Mirkwood, but the horses were good-natured and strong, and lightly packed, and did not seem to mind it.

They did not meet any Orcs on the way, but that might have been because – as Bilbo and Gandalf pointed out – Beorn had elected to follow from a distance to keep his horses safe.

Nori couldn't say he minded that. The thought of running across Azog again, when the Orc might _know_ about him now...

Beorn had offered him a place.

“Stay here where it is safe, little bird.” he offered, the fire dying and his huge fingers gently preening Nori's feathers, but Nori couldn't. The quiet of it would drive him mad, with nothing to _do,_ nothing to steal. It was a nice place to rest for a few days, but Nori had always needed more excitement. More to keep him entertained. He couldn't stay, even if his brothers weren't going on. They'd come with him, and he wouldn't stay without them.

Nori had searched out his brothers with his eyes as he declined the offer. Dori had been sitting having a quiet iglishmek chat with Bifur and Oin, all three of them laughing in their eyes as they couldn't laugh anywhere else without giving the gesture language away. Ori was sitting with Balin and the princes, jotting something down in his book as the stately white-haired Dwarf told a story.

The princes, who'd been more than happy to engage Nori in a game of tag all up and down and around Beorn's house, much to the Man's laughing delight. Several of the younger goats had even gotten in on the game – and were surprisingly decent at it.

Balin who was always happy to tell stories and history, and was patient with questions.

Nori's eyes had traveled further, to the rest of the company.

Bofur, always good for a laugh and a friendly ear, always good to have on your side in a fight. Bilbo who was learning stealth and was growing to be surprisingly brave. Bombur who did wonders with even the simplest food, and just wanted a quiet word of complement now and then to turn him as bright red as his impressive beard.

Oin who, portents aside, was dedicated to being sure they were all healthy and in one piece. Fiercely loyal Gloin who was always looking for a scrap or a good laugh. Bifur with his wonderful toys and unique way of seeing the world.

And even Dwalin, glowering in the corner as he kept watch, always doing what he could to keep everyone, even _Nori_ , safe. Even Dwalin, complicated as Nori's feelings were on that _very_ simple situation.

They were all loyal to each other, to the Company. They all stuck together, looked out for each other, and Nori wasn't sure he could abandon _any_ of them. He turned down the offer of a place to stay in safety and rode out with the Company to the edge of Mirkwood.

The forest didn't look good, and all the talk of it being 'sick' started to make sense. It did not make Nori feel any better about the forest when Gandalf suddenly decided that _he_ wasn't going through it with them.

“Stick to the path!” he warned them, over and over, “If you lose the path you will never find it again... especially _you_ Master Nori. I would not do _any_ flying under those trees if I were you. Stay together, and stay on the path.”

The Company watched him ride away, and then shouldered their packs and followed Thorin under the looming trees of Mirkwood.

. .

Mirkwood was awful, there was no two ways around it. It was awful.

It was awful even before they lost the path.

Gandalf had said it would try to confuse their minds, as though it were a single living thing, and maybe it was. Maybe the entire forest was one huge interlocked tree, a massive scab on the earth. The air was thick with rot.

It was like being drunk, and normally Dwalin had nothing against being drunk. He enjoyed having a good drink and a laugh with friends, enjoyed a good ale or mead or wine, but usually the being drunk was followed eventually with being _sober_ again once it was time for work to be done.

It was like being drunk without the joy of good drink or the chance to sober up. He couldn't think right, and he _knew_ he couldn't think right, and he couldn't get sober.

He couldn't keep track of days, and it was all he could do try to keep track of the entire Company – to keep his count and be sure they _were_ all still together. They wouldn't stay still for counting, that was the problem. As worrying as it was when his count came up twelve or thirteen, it was _more_ worrying when it came up fifteen or more.

Dwalin was irritable, and he felt like he was drunk, and Mirkwood was awful.

Thorin had asked Nori to fly and scout for them, to try and find the path, but the skinchanger had merely shaken his head and hid behind Dori.

“He'd never find his way back.” Dwalin had pointed out to Thorin. “We don't dare separate as Dwarves, a bird wouldn't stand a chance.”

“Not to mention the webs.” Dori added, and it was true that there _were_ things hanging in the webs that looked like they were about the size of Nori as a bird, all wrapped up like flies.

It was no place for a bird to fly.

Moreso when it was proven that the spiders were _more_ than big enough to capture something much larger than a bird, particularly if their prey were tired and disoriented.

...and then, when Dwalin thought things couldn't get worse, there were _Elves_ to prove him wrong.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And _more_ art, because Ts continues to be the most spoiled bug of all time. 
> 
> By Sparkle:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/87230087208/nori-in-bird-shape-always-says-what-crosses-his
> 
> By Nowitsaparty:  
> http://nowitsaparty.tumblr.com/post/87375883228/i-feel-like-there-is-a-serious-lack-of-non-smutty


	13. dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company enjoy Thranduil's hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for talk of kidnapping and child abuse

.

Dwalin had not understood.

Nori had told him that he would die if he was locked away, and Ari had said that her son would not survive being caged, but Dwalin did not understand until they were captured by the Elves.

Dori had managed to keep a hold on Nori as they were all shoved in cells, at least, or Dwalin was not sure Nori would have survived the first hour. He'd have broken his neck, beating himself against the bars that were too close for him to squeeze through.

The Elves' hive was built without _any_ good clean straight lines, so few of the Company could see into each other's cells. Dwalin could see Balin, who could see Thorin – who was on the end. In the other direction, he could _almost_ see Nori and Dori. They could see Ori, at least, and the entire Company were close enough they could talk. Not that they could do much with the ears of the Elf guards nearby.

Kili, on the other end of the line, had immediately begun to try to flirt with the guard captain. It was a good idea, as far as it went, but Dwalin doubted the Elf would be the sort to defy Thranduil to set them free even if Kili somehow managed to win the Elf over. Considering the awkwardness of Kili's attempts, Dwalin doubted _that_ even more.

As for the Hobbit, Dwalin just hoped his endless luck had seen him safe. He was not imprisoned with them. It was both worrying and comforting.

There was food and drink, and finally the spell of the forest was not over them so Dwalin could _think_ again. The rest the Company were fine, but Nori was not.

“If you throw me in a cage, I'll die.” Nori had said, those months ago when Dwalin finally caught him.

Dwalin had not understood it at the time.

He did now.

Dori's whispers of “Hold my hand. Stay with me.” had not been able to hold Nori for long once the door of their cell was locked behind them.

Nori had panicked, and his bird had thrown himself senselessly against the bars, screaming. If Dori had not been in the cell to catch him, to keep him from hurting himself, he probably would have beaten himself to death.

When Nori was a Dwarf, when Dori talked him down and got him to change back, he could be reasoned with. He could keep himself calm, but his hold on the shape seemed tenuous at best. The tiniest thing would set him off, and Dori would have to start all over again – catching him and talking him down.

Nori tried to pick the lock on his cell as soon as the Elf guards were out of the way and he was a Dwarf again.

Dwalin could see his pale freckled hand sticking out through the bars, groping toward the lock with a pick in his fingers. Dwalin signed quickly to Balin, who signed to Thorin – keeping a watch out in case the Elves returned. He could only hope the Company were keeping watch in the other direction too.

“Nori... Nori, you're scraping the skin off! You're bleeding!” Dori hissed.

“Worth it.” Nori gasped back.

“You're going to dislocate your arm, twisting like that.” Dori chided.

“Worth it.” Nori repeated in a whimper, as his fingers finally found the lock.

“At least let me help.” Dori answered, “If I pick you up like... better?”

Nori did not answer, and Dwalin watched breathlessly as his nimble fingers worked the pick in the lock. It seemed like it went on forever.

The first sign of trouble was Nori's breath picking up again in panic.

“I can't... it won't... it won't pick! What kind of lock won't pick?”

“An Elf lock.” Dwalin answered bitterly. Must be like Elvish rope, that wouldn't untie unless the one who tied it wanted it to. There might be a trick to it, Dwalin supposed, but Elves were very close with their secrets. You would never find an Elvish rope or lock anywhere but among Elves.

And Nori panicked and beat his wings against the bars screaming again.

It was a sound the Company grew to know _very_ well in their imprisonment – as well as Dori's endless patience catching him and calming him down again before he could do himself serious damage.

Dwalin had not understood that imprisonment was so much worse for Nori than it was for a regular Dwarf.

As Ari had said – her son had wings. Clip them and he would die.

For so many years, Dwalin had been _so_ angry at Nori for seducing him and running while he slept off the lethargy of pleasure. Seeing _this_ , he began to understand. Nori had done whatever he needed to do to survive. Even a light sentence, a slap on the wrist, would have been his death.

He'd run for his life.

Which made how Dwalin finally caught him make even _less_ sense. It had never sat right with him, how Nori hadn't run. Seeing this – he should have. Nori should have run, and flown, and fought with everything he had. He might even have escaped.

Nori screamed and cried and beat his wings senselessly against the bars, and Dwalin sat in his cell and listened to Dori exhaustedly try to talk him down yet again. His eyes met Balin's, through the bars of their cells.

“We threatened him with this.” Dwalin signed, the thought of it twisting sick in his stomach, “To make him join – the quest or a cell.” and Dwalin had _wanted_ to throw him into a cell. He hadn't understood Nori, not even a little bit.

It hadn't been _supposed_ to be an axe hanging over his neck, threatening him with death if he wouldn't come with the Company. It wasn't supposed to be, but it had been, and his brothers had come with him to keep him safe.

But even _they_ couldn't, and the Company listened to the sounds of Nori's panic and despair as he threw himself against the bars.

It was horrible.

The Company did what they could to calm Nori down when he started to sound like he was going to panic. It had been Fili who started it. Dwalin had braced himself as he heard Nori's breath begin to pick up, but the prince had caught Nori's attention and begun to tell him a story.

It was a simple story, childhood mishaps that were funny in retrospect, but it had worked. Nori hadn't really laughed along with most of the Company, but he hadn't panicked. The rest of the Company picked up on it quickly enough. They had to be careful what they said, never sure when Elves might be listening in, but they told what stories they could. Bofur's were good, of course. He got Nori to laugh, and Dwalin even heard Thorin's rare chuckle a time or two at the miner's stories.

They did what they could to help keep Nori balanced. None of them wanted him to panic and hurt himself and Dori.

They took turns telling stories, and Ori even coaxed Nori into telling one when it seemed like nothing they were doing was going to help him stay Dwarf.

Nori's voice was high and jittery, but talking _did_ help him. He didn't panic and change to the bird. Dwalin had expected one of Nori's tales of stealing some pretty shiny from someone who didn't deserve it.

“There was this pocket in Ered Luin, nasty Dwarves. I'd been listening, trying to find a way in for.... I was just trying to get in.” Nori opened, “I was planning. Had to be careful, no one could guess. I always liked to take my time, but then... they'd gotten ahold of a girl. Some Man they had dealings with, it went sour and they stole his daughter. She was just a kid. Ten maybe.”

Dwalin closed his eyes as he heard the shocked murmurs from the other Dwarves. He remembered _this_ one.

“They grow up faster than we do, you know, but ten is still _young_.” Nori continued, “And those Dwarves, they were... they were bad. I had to get in there _fast_ , then. While they were still playing and threatening, before they _hurt_ her.”

“I had to get in, without them _knowing_ I was in or they'd kill me, and then I had to get word out that I was in so Dwalin would hear and bring his team of guards.”

“And then I had to get _out_ before Dwalin got there. I couldn't _fly_ away, either, because... I just couldn't fly. I had to get out ahead of Dwalin's team or else they would... he would...”

Nori was starting to hyperventilate again. He had to escape before Dwalin got there, because Dwalin would have thrown him into a cell just like this and he would have died. Nori had risked his life to lead Dwalin in to protect the girl, to clean out some of the most horrible Dwarves Dwalin had ever had the displeasure of meeting, and Dwalin would have killed him for it without a thought. He had not understood.

“You left a feather.” Dwalin said, hoping to move Nori's thoughts past the possibility of being caged.

“I left a feather so Dwalin would know, I hadn't had time to find anything better to leave, and I got out.” Nori finished. “It was close. Too close. But I couldn't just _leave_ that poor girl there, once I'd heard what was happening.”

There was quiet in the cells as the Company all digested the story.

“The blood on the tip of the feather was still wet when I got there.” Dwalin remembered. The closest he'd ever come to catching Nori, and he had not understood. He _still_ did not understand what Nori intended him to _know_ from the things he left behind, if he wasn't laughing at him. He knew Nori better now, and he really didn't think Nori had been laughing at him all those years.

Balin was watching Dwalin, he'd heard this story before when Dwalin told it, but that had been different. Before Dwalin understood Nori even what little he did now.

He couldn't meet his brother's eye.

“What happened to the girl?” Bombur asked, probably thinking of his own children.

“I never found out.” Nori answered, “The guard took her.”

“She was terrified of us.” Dwalin remembered, taking over the telling of the story, “They hadn't done more than threaten her by the time we got to her, but that's more than enough hurt. We were just more angry Dwarves to her. She wouldn't talk to us. Didn't trust us, can't blame her. We rounded up the most gentle-spoken Dams in the guard to look after her, and she was easier after that. They found out where she was from and how she'd got there, and we got her back to her mother.”

Dwalin smiled a little at _that_ memory, “That was _not_ a Woman I would suggest angering. The girls father was lucky to get away with his stones still attached, for having endangered the girl like that. We worked a little with the guards among the Men, so he got arrested too – in their own jail.” It had been a satisfying day's work, making Ered Luin safer for everyone. At the time it had been marred only by Nori's escape.

Dwalin had not understood.

Even with their best efforts, Nori tended to panic and attack the bars at least a few times a day. It was horrible to hear Nori screaming and throwing his bird self against the bars, but it worse when Nori stopped.

He just... _stopped_.

Dwalin could see his hand sticking out between the bars, laying limp and motionless on the floor. Like he was lying against the bars, reaching out as far as he could.

He didn't move or talk, and from hearing Dori they knew he wasn't voluntarily eating or drinking either.

Even if he was prevented from bashing himself to death against the bars, Nori would die in a cage.

“Just a bite, Nori. Just one bite.” Dori cajoled, “I _know_ it's wretched Elf stuff, but just eat _one_ bite. Just one bite for me, _zundushith.”_

“Open your mouth. Nori, open your mouth. Good. Thank you. Now you have to _swallow_ the food... Please, Nori?”

“Alright, now you have to drink a sip of water. Just a sip...”

It went on and on, long after Dwalin would have lost what little patience he was naturally granted. Dwalin's eyes met Balin's, and he could see his own understanding in his brother's eyes.

They needed _out_. Nori wouldn't survive it much longer, even with Dori's help. Once an animal stopped eating...

And Dori was still trying, coaxing Nori into eating and drinking enough to stay alive. He wasn't going to give up.

“Patience of a glacier.” Balin signed, saddened but a touch impressed.

“We need out.” Dwalin signed back.

There was nothing more to say. Balin settled back in his cell, and Dwalin continued idly testing his door – as if he would not have already found a weakness if there was one to be found. There was nothing else he could do.

Dwalin was not the least relieved when lucky Bilbo showed up with the cell keys on a night when Kili's questioning the guard captain had revealed that the Elves were having a celebration.

Dwalin was there when Bilbo unlocked Nori and Dori's cell. Nori was lying despondently against the bars, and at first it didn't seem he even realized what was happening when the door opened. He gazed up at them with unfocused eyes as Bilbo moved to unlock the next cell.

Dwalin offered him a hand up, and Nori accepted it vaguely.

At the first touch of skin on skin his bird-bright eyes widened, taking a deep breath as he grinned.

Dwalin hauled the light Dwarf to his feet, and he looked alright. He looked _tired_ , but Dori had taken good care of him. He was alright.

Dwalin didn't know what he might have done, hugged Nori in relief, apologized to him, asked for explanations – but Ori had catapulted out of his cell and into Nori's arms, and Dori had joined in on the family hug, placing himself firmly between Dwalin and Nori, and Dwalin had a job to do.

His eyes fell to the familiar count, keeping track of everyone, and the Company followed their lucky Hobbit toward what they could only hope was freedom.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art by the ever-wonderful Sparkle!  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/105086518008/pretty-bird-chapter-13-in-which-noris-bird-part


	14. riverbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you listen, very carefully, you can hear the penny drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: I'll be going with a blend of book and movie canons from here on out.

.

Nori was drenched, his clothes and feathers soaked through. He couldn't have flown even if he _did_ change to his bird shape. His waterlogged wings would be too heavy to lift him.

And he _did not_ want to change into his bird. There were Orcs.

Nori didn't _see_ Azog with them, but still... he didn't want them to know.

Nori clung to his barrel, and to Bilbo who hadn't managed to find a barrel of his own yet, and tried not to drown or get killed by Orcs as the Company made their escape.

It was a chaos of water and screams and Orcs and Nori held onto Bilbo with his _hands_ to keep to his Dwarf shape. Bad as it was, it was worth it. It was worth it to be out of the cage, to breathe free air again.

Even if they died, it was worth it.

Anything was better than rotting away in a cage.

. .

Dwalin was glad enough when the Company was out of the barrels and back on solid ground again. He helped a few out of their barrels. They were all waterlogged, but they'd all made it.

Bilbo was looking a little white around the eyes, still.

“Hobbits don't swim.” he explained, as he wrung out his jacket.

“Well, that was bravely done, laddie!” Balin told him, clapping him on the shoulder as Dwalin helped Ori and then Nori out of their barrels and onto the shore.

The skinchanger was completely bedraggled, his rusty feathers soaked and limp around his face, but his ruby-dark eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Nori's grin was almost childlike as he smiled at Dwalin and past him at _everything_ . It was so good to see him _free_. Dwalin could nearly taste his relief. Dwalin gave Nori a hand up onto the rocks, and Nori seemed to be fine. His more fragile bones had not suffered in the wild ride, and his hand was still warmer than Dwalin's. He hadn't gotten chilled.

Words were never Dwalin's strong point, but he might have tried to talk to Nori – though he was not sure what to say – but Dori called for Nori and the skinchanger hurried to his brother's side. Dwalin watched after him, and maybe it was for the best. He didn't know _what_ he would have said. Maybe just that he _hadn't_ understood him, but was beginning to.

Maybe that he was sorry he'd hated him, because Nori hadn't deserved that.

Dwalin watched Nori hurry off to Dori's side, nodding seriously at something his brother said, and turned his attention back to the Company. He made his familiar count, checking on them all.

They were waterlogged, a bit bruised, but alright. They'd made it through.

But Kili was trying to hide an injury. That wouldn't do. Dwalin hadn't been at an angle to see what happened when Kili fought the Orcs to open the river gate for them, but clearly he'd been injured.

“What have you got, lad?” Dwalin asked him, interrupting him assuring Bofur it was nothing.

“It was nothing, just an arrow.” Kili said quietly, pressing to stop the bleeding of the wound.

“Bit more than a scratch.” Dwalin opined, catching Oin's eye and gesturing his cousin over to see to it, “That'll leave a fine scar.”

Kili smiled a little at that possibility, but clearly was in more pain than he wanted to admit. Still, he knew better than to try to get in Oin's way when the healer looked the wound over.

Fili was there, holding Kili's shoulders in support while Oin probed the wound to be sure there were no bits of Orc arrow still in there to fester.

“It's deep.” Oin said, loudly, shaking his head, “It's bled clean, but with an Orc wound I'd feel better if I could treat it. Some kingsfoil, at least, would draw out any sickness from the wound.”

“You heard him.” Thorin said, “Spread out, find some kingsfoil. We _cannot_ linger here.”

“Stay within sight of each other!” Dwalin added, “We don't know how far behind the Orcs are.”

Those who were dry enough for it immediately began searching the river's edge for the unassuming little weed. It was Bilbo and Bofur who found it first, running back with a big handful of kingsfoil and soft smiles for each other.

At least the Company wouldn't have to watch Bofur pine after the Hobbit anymore, but Dwalin wasn't sure watching them be all soppy would be any better.

Dwalin returned to the group, keeping watch as he wrung out more of his clothes. All he had as a weapon was a branch, but that was better than nothing.

Nori was still poking around the river's edge, smiling at everything as he looked for shiny things to pick up – bright rock chips and a few late flowers – some discarded and the rest shoved into his pockets. Doing the bird thing, even when he was a Dwarf.

Kili leaned into Fili hard and gritted his teeth as Oin treated his wound. He looked to the side, to distract himself, and picked up something from the rocks. Dwalin couldn't tell what, from his distance, just that it caught the light.

“Nori.” Kili offered the skinchanger, smiling weakly, “You like shiny things.”

Considering all his stories of being unable to resist things that struck him as pretty, Dwalin was surprised at Nori putting his hands behind his back like a scolded child as he looked at what Kili held with open hunger.

Why? Kili was _offering_ it.

“That's nice.” Nori said awkwardly, backing up a step.

“You don't want it?” Kili was doing his very best sad puppy eyes, all the better for being in actual pain.

“It's nice, but...” Nori's fingers twitched behind him and he stepped back again, “We're not _courting_. That's the way my bird would understand it if I accepted it and we're _not,_ and we're not _going_ to, so I _can't_...”

Kili dropped what he'd been offering in surprise and immediately launched into a line of questioning, effectively distracting himself from his wound being tended, but Dwalin had frozen.

The final pebble fell into place in Dwalin's mind, setting off an avalanche of understanding.

 _Courting_.

Nori had been _courting_ him. All those years.

It had started with the bird, hadn't it? The bird who didn't even know _how_ to lie, bringing him shiny little gifts, and Dwalin had accepted them all.

And then... once Nori was a Dwarf again...

Dwalin was thrust suddenly in the memory of finally catching Nori. The way Nori had smiled at him.

The way Nori had begged – for his _life_ , Dwalin knew now. What had he said? “Haven't I led you to the worst criminals? Haven't I given you a reputation as the best guard in Ered Luin?”

All those criminal dens he'd led Dwalin to, to clean up, and _always_ a gift left behind for Dwalin. They were gifts, the dens themselves, weren't they? Nori'd risked his life to lead Dwalin to them, and Dwalin _had not known_ . He had not _understood_.

It was not courting the way he'd understood it.

He had made his dislike of Nori clear. He had not hidden his distaste for what he thought Nori was – _he'd been wrong_ – and Nori had quietly left him alone.

...until he turned into the bird that didn't know how to lie. He'd tried to court Dwalin again, hadn't he? He'd tried gift after gift... and Dwalin had not understood. He'd tried to throw a rock at him... when he was just a pretty little bird who couldn't understand.

Nori had _turned_ himself into a bird protecting Dwalin, hadn't he? And then Dwalin had...

What was it Dori had accused, with Dwalin's arm twisted behind his back? “You've hurt him more than enough without resorting to violence.”

It hadn't made any _sense_ at the time. He had not understood what Nori was doing at all. He'd thought Nori was mocking him, but Nori _never_ had.

He had rejected a courtship he hadn't even realized was happening, and Nori had left him alone after that.

Nori had been _courting_ him, and when Dwalin caught him he didn't run. When Dwalin shook him and told him he wasn't flying away, he said he _couldn't_.

And when he told the story of the den where he'd left a feather, he'd said he couldn't fly.

The simple bird who couldn't lie... he wouldn't have flown away from Dwalin, would he? And Nori as a Dwarf had known that Dwalin would lock him away – kill him. He'd been courting Dwalin, in his own way, and Dwalin hadn't known what it meant when he took the shiny little gifts he left behind.

He wouldn't have, if he'd known... but that understanding came with all the other understandings of _how_ Nori was, and now that Dwalin knew _.._.

He met Balin's eyes across the group. Balin had heard him complain about Nori's behavior, before he _understood._ In his brother's dark brown eyes he saw the same shocked understanding he felt.

Though Balin was laughing at him, too, damn him.

Thorin's eyes met Dwalin's too, and _he'd_ heard more than enough to understand too. All those years Dwalin had ranted at Thorin about Nori, not understanding. Thorin raised an eyebrow in amused surprise, and Dwalin looked away.

But there was no time to – he didn't know _what_ he was going to do. While he was distracted, a Man with a bow had crept up on their group. The first Dwalin realized was Ori's frightened gasp. Of _course_ the Man had targeted the youngest first, and Dwalin threw himself between them with a snarl, hefting his branch.

. .

Nori leaned up against Dori as the barge sailed across the lake, trying _very hard_ not to look at Dwalin.

Dori was right, he _did_ need to keep away from Dwalin. He knew letting himself be too close to the big warrior was a bad idea. He was  _trying_ to let him go.

But  _he_ hadn't been the one who approached Dwalin. It had been the other way around, both in the escape and when they were leaving the barrels.

Nori could not guess what motivation the big warrior had. The bird-part of him wanted to trust Dwalin at face value, to see the smile in his warm brown eyes and snuggle up close to his mate.

The Dwarf-part of him knew it was a bad idea. Dori was right.

Nori cuddled in close with his brothers and did not look at Dwalin. He and Thorin were quietly griping about the bargeman.

“Think you could fly in to Esgaroth and let us in, Nori?” Thorin asked quietly.

Things he couldn't do. _Always_ things he couldn't do. Nori leaned harder against Dori.

“Even _if_ I could remember to fly there and change back to a Dwarf when I get there, which I doubt, I would not want to be a naked Dwarf in a strange town – especially not in this weather.” Nori explained, as the boat nudged ice out of the way.

Thorin went back to grumbling with Dwalin, and Balin went back to counting the money. Nori ineffectively batted at Dori's hands, where his brother was idly preening his feathers, but Dori ignored him until the fog parted and they saw the mountain.

It was so close now, and Nori held tight to Dori and Ori. Nori had never seen it, but _Dori_ remembered it.

The mountain where Dori had been born and raised. The mountain where the descendants of Arnhadda had lived hidden and safe until the Dragon came.

The mountain of Erebor was beautiful, so much more than Nori had realized it would be, and for the first time he started to hope that maybe they _could_ live there.

Maybe Erebor could be their home, again.

.


	15. Esgaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Town

.

The Company rested in Bard's house. The coin they'd paid him provided for food and clothes and was supposed to cover weapons – though they'd not seen them yet. Dwalin would feel better once he was armed again.

Sigrid, the oldest daughter who clearly was used to taking charge, had made sure they had been able to have turns bathing and provided hot tea to warm them all up after their swim in the icy lake.

Dwalin did not want to think about _that_ more than he had to. None of them had liked the necessity. Nori in particular had pouted over it, along with his snit about the fish scales that had gotten all over him.

The skinchanger was happy now, though. He and Dori and Ori were sharing a pot of chamomile tea and Dori was brushing Nori's feathers up into his fluffy peaks with a wide-toothed wooden comb while Nori braided Ori's hair for him. Dwalin wasn't sure how Bard and his family hadn't realized that Nori was different, his feathers seemed so _obvious_ to Dwalin now, but they did not seem to notice.

Dwalin still wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Nori – just that he _needed_ to talk to him – but he had no chance. Nori was always surrounded by his brothers. He'd tried to approach a time or two, but been turned away each time by something or another.

Oin was taking the opportunity to check on Kili's wound again. The youngest child, Tilda, had crawled up onto the table to watch in horrified fascination.

“Is he going to die?” she asked, as brightly as only a very young child who didn't really understand what that _meant_ yet could.

Dwalin snorted. A little wound like that? Kill a _Dwarf_? He'd like to see the day. Dwalin himself would have died very young if Dwarves were that fragile.

“No.” Fili reassured, an arm around Kili's shoulders in support and offering Tilda a much more serious answer than the silliness of the question warranted, “Oin knows what he's doing, and we Dwarves are very hardy. He'll heal right up and be fine.”

“Off the table, Tilda.” Sigrid instructed, coming past with more scrounged up clothes for them all to dress themselves in – terribly sized but good enough to stay warm in the growing cold of autumn. “Is there anything you need, Oin?”

Dwalin left them to their loud conversation to join Thorin. They were all just _waiting_ , waiting for the weapons they'd paid for though they needed to get to the Mountain as soon as possible.

They did not have much time.

Not that what Bard gave them when he finally _did_ bring them weapons was really worthy of the name. Simple tools, all of them. Dwalin could see the destructive potential in them, but they were not the weapons they'd been promised. They had paid for far better.

They sent Bard off, and Thorin's blue eyes met Dwalin's. The only weapons were locked in the armory, were they?

They glanced toward Nori at the same time, and Thorin nearly smiled. Having a thief _was_ going to be useful.

Thorin nudged Balin slightly with his boot, and with a quick gesture of iglishmek asked him to find out the location of the armory from Bard's children. Balin's impression as everyone's friendly grandfather would come in useful once again.

“Nori.” Thorin called, gesturing him over as Bain gave directions to the armory and a description of it to Balin. Dori followed close behind, of course, always taking his responsibility to his brother seriously.

“Do you think you can find us a way into this armory?” Thorin asked quietly, and Nori smiled, his bird-bright eyes shining.

“Your Majesty,” he grinned, _“that_ I can do.”

.

Nori was in his element, leading the Company to the armory unseen. Dwalin could tell that _this_ was something he was good at. Not the first time he'd acted a scout this way. Nori had gotten Dori to give him a boost, jumping into his brother's cupped hands and tossed lightly up into the rooftops. He crept light and silent over them, and the few Men who were still out on the streets did not look up. Nori led the Company along the walkways behind him, gesturing them when to start and stop, when to hide, his narrow face sharp and focused. Nori was astonishingly good at blending himself into the lines of a building in the dusk, so even though Dwalin _knew_ he was there, he couldn't see him until he started moving again.

Nori got them to the armory quickly enough, investigating it thoroughly and leading them around the back to a secluded window. He crawled over the rough wood of the building as sure as a spider, hanging upside down as he used a long blade to neatly unlock the window that seemed to have been latched from the inside.

“Show-off.” Dwalin heard Dori mutter, watching him.

Nori watched carefully through the crack of the window before opening it and swinging through into the armory. With a few instructions, some of the Company formed a ramp for others to climb up and get into the building.

It was a very nice plan, as far as it went. Even Kili with his injury managed to get in.

Though _that_ came back to bite them, as the young prince overestimated his limits and dropped a heavy armload of weaponry, alerting the guards of the place.

Inconvenient as it was, Dwalin had to commend the guards on how quickly they surrounded the building and had them all at weapon-point.

Very, _very_ inconvenient, but Dwalin would _like_ to see the prison of Men built strong enough to hold Dwarves. This entire town was built of wood. They'd be out quick.

Dwalin knew that, and maybe Nori knew it too, but he was starting to breathe the way Dwalin knew so well from his panic in the Elf King's dungeons. It would be _far_ better for everyone if the Men didn't know about Nori's bird, and having him panicked was not something they needed right now.

Neither of his brothers were nearby, though. Dori and Ori were outside, and only Dwalin was beside Nori.

So it was Dwalin's hand that found Nori's, squeezing just a bit on those warm nimble fingers.

“Stay with me.” He mumbled to the side, those words he'd heard Dori use so many times to pull Nori back from the edge. Nori clung tight to his hand as they were rounded up and taken before the Master of Esgaroth.

.

It was not until well into the festivities of the night, after Thorin won the Master over to their side, that Dwalin managed to get his word with Nori. The skinchanger had broken away to be with his brothers as soon as the negotiations were over. Dwalin hadn't had a chance to talk to him – and in truth he hadn't known what he was going to say, either. It wasn't until he saw a pile of tarnished silver beads in the mouldering finery of the Master's house that he knew.

And he chuckled to himself, because what better way to court a thief than with a stolen bead?

He took his time over the bead, buffing it until it gleamed like mithril, and waited for his chance to talk to Nori.

Dori had fallen asleep early, a little wine and he was out like a light. Ori had wandered off with the princes – Dwalin hoped they weren't doing anything that would get them in trouble. The celebration was winding down, though Bilbo and Bofur were still matching each other pint for pint in some sort of contest, and Dwalin found Nori up on a balcony.

Nori was having a smoke, and eyed him warily when Dwalin sat beside him.

Dwalin steeled himself and opened his hand to offer Nori the shiny bead. Nori's dark-rimmed eyes widened, breathing in sharply.

“I didn't understand that you were courting me, all those years.” Dwalin explained – as gently as he could, though gentleness did not come naturally to him, “I didn't understand _you_ , and I'm sorry for that. I thought maybe we could start over, and _try_ courting?”

For a moment he was worried Nori wasn't going to respond, the smaller Dwarf frozen-still beside him.

The pipe dropped from Nori's fingers, and before it even landed Dwalin had a lapful of lean Dwarf. Nori's mouth searched for Dwalin's, and Dwalin was happy enough to answer the heat and hunger of his kiss.

Dwalin hardly noticed the bead roll away to drop into the water below as his arms came up to hold Nori close. He had _far_ better things to think of.

.


	16. loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's smut!

.

Dwalin hadn't intended to bed Nori so quickly, but he certainly didn't mind it. It was not the best of courting behavior, but with the Mountain and very possibly the Dragon hanging over them, they might not have the _time_ for a proper courtship.

Dwalin would have been more than happy with just holding and kissing Nori there on the balcony. The skinchanger was so gorgeous, just what Dwalin liked. His mouth was hungry against Dwalin's, and Dwalin could lose himself in the kiss. Nori was warmer than a Dwarf, and Dwalin liked the fever-heat of him. Nori was built small and lean, and he had the lightness of his hollow bird bones, and Dwalin liked _that_ too. It made him feel bigger, stronger. Protective.

He liked the heat of Nori's hands as his nimble fingers found Dwalin's skin.

Dwalin remembered the feel of Nori sliding out from under him when the Goblin King had fallen on them, distracted as he'd been at the time, and he liked the feel of Nori's body against his even better when he could pay it the attention it deserved.

Dwalin would have been happy to stay kissing and groping on the balcony, but he certainly did not resist when Nori took his hand and led him away.

Considering how disheveled they both were, he was glad they didn't run into anyone as Nori grabbed armfuls of blankets and cushions from the untended piles around the Master's rambling warehouse of a house. He shook the dust out of them and smiled at Dwalin as he led him up to a quiet corner – a little crawlspace of an attic Dwalin didn't know _how_ Nori had found, but he knew they'd not be disturbed.

Nori made a nest of the blankets and cushions he'd commandeered, and Dwalin was happy to join him in it. It was a little dusty, but nicer than where they'd had their first so long ago. Nori laughed softly when Dwalin mentioned it.

Their explorations grew bolder, in the privacy of their little loft. Their legs tangled together, and Dwalin enjoyed the heat and pressure of pulling Nori close to grind against him. When Nori started undressing Dwalin, Dwalin was quick to return the gesture.

Nori's lips were fever-hot against Dwalin's skin, his kisses sharp with little nips of his teeth. He shuddered and whimpered beautifully when Dwalin answered with the same. Dwalin tasted the freckles on Nori's pale shoulders, stroked his hands over all of Nori's _so soft_ skin, explored the downy texture of the feathers that lightly dusted Nori's chest.

Nori stretched and moaned and pulled Dwalin closer, and the only time he said 'no' was when Dwalin tried to explore the woven cord around his neck. He put his hand over it and adjusted it so whatever was strung on it was hidden in the feathers at the back of his neck, and Dwalin kissed him and let it alone.

He hadn't had it the first time they met. Maybe it was a talisman to make sure he could not be trapped in one shape, the way he'd been then.

In any case, it was none of Dwalin's business unless Nori decided to _make_ it his.

Dwalin kissed Nori and enjoyed the touch of his hands, the exploration of his tattoos and scars. Nori was clever with his hands, stroking Dwalin until he felt like his entire body was on fire and Nori hadn't even _touched_ his cock yet.

He caught Nori's hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing and sucking on each knuckle, the sensitive pads of his fingers and the center of his palm. Nori melted at the attention, putty in Dwalin's hands, and he _liked_ the thief like that.

Dwalin gently set Nori's hand on his chest and subjected his second hand to the same treatment. Nori hooked his leg around Dwalin's body, arching all of his warm naked skin against Dwalin's, the hard heat of his cock pressed tight to Dwalin's belly.

He kissed Nori again when he was done with his hands, a gentle kiss to just enjoy _kissing_ . Dwalin wasn't sure he could get tired of just being _close_ to Nori, sharing skin in the quiet hours of the night – it had been long enough since he'd shared that with someone.

Nori's hands had found Dwalin again, one of them tangling in his chest hair, the other traveling down between them to stroke Dwalin's cock. Nori's touch was light but Dwalin still moaned into the smaller Dwarf's mouth, his hips jumping.

Dwalin bit Nori's bottom lip lightly in encouragement. Nori whined and shuddered with it, but he didn't give the harder stimulation Dwalin craved.

Tease.

Dwalin contented himself with kissing, with holding Nori close, with exploring all of Nori's muscles. He was small, less solid than a regular Dwarf, but light as he was it took _strength_ for him to climb and run the way he did – flying without wings – and he had the muscles to prove it. Dwalin's hand spanned half of Nori's chest, kneaded at the surprisingly bulky muscle there.

...but that made sense. It would correspond to the flight muscles when he was a bird.

Nori _was_ a Dwarf, but he was not _just_ a Dwarf. He was a bird but he was not _just_ a bird. He was a bit of both and something utterly unique.

And he'd chosen _Dwalin_ to court. Dwalin caught his eye and smiled, the least he could do for those long years of misunderstanding was offer him pleasure in what could be their last night of safety – possibly their last night _ever_. Not that Dwalin hadn't had plenty of potentially final nights in his life.

“What do you want?” he asked, smiling down at Nori and willing to _consider_ just about anything.

Nori pulled Dwalin back down for a kiss, his hands finding Dwalin's. Dwalin went with it as Nori rolled him over him. When they settled Nori's hands were pinned above his head, his pale fingers intertwined with Dwalin's. Dwalin straddled him, covering him in the blankets and cushions.

Dwalin was careful not to rest too much of his weight on Nori. The smaller Dwarf was arching under Dwalin, purring as he pressed up against him.

“Like this?” Dwalin asked, giving a squeeze to Nori's hands and pressing him down firmer as he ground into him. Nori's choked moan could have been answer enough on its own, but his frantic nodding made Dwalin feel better about it. He wouldn't want to risk doing something Nori didn't like, abusing his comparative size and strength without realizing.

Dwalin breathed a kiss against Nori's narrow lips before nuzzling beneath the fluffy-soft feathers of his braided beard to kiss down his neck as he thrust down against the heat and softness of Nori's skin.

“Tell me if you want to stop, if you want your hands.” He requested against Nori's neck, gently rubbing his thumbs along the sides of Nori's hands.

“... I _like_ this.” Nori answered, rubbing his cheek against Dwalin's head and moaning as he thrust back up against Dwalin's downthrust. A tempo built between them, and Dwalin was _more_ than happy for them to rub off against each other, to feel the way Nori's lean little body moved beneath him.

“Feels good.” Nori continued, his voice ragged.

“Mmm.” Dwalin agreed, grinding Nori down into the blankets – but not too hard. Not _too_ hard, he wasn't as solid as a regular Dwarf. He could taste the beginnings of sweat on Nori's neck and shoulder, where he was kissing. The smaller Dwarf was panting fast, trying to pick up the tempo between them. He'd not last long at that pace.

Dwalin kissed Nori on the mouth again as he rearranged them slightly so he held both Nori's hands in one of his, giving himself a free hand.

“Good?” he asked.

“Good.” Nori answered, and Dwalin stroked down the flexing muscles of his body to take both their erections in his hand. He squeezed and stroked them together – going gently with no oil to slick them – and Nori lost what coherence he'd had.

Dwalin _liked_ that, liked the way he arched and thrust beneath him, liked the velvet-soft skin of his cock and the hard heat of it against his own, liked the way he breathed.

He liked the half-spoken encouragements Nori gasped, liked the way he couldn't keep his eyes open for pleasure, the way he _liked_ Dwalin's weight on him.

He liked the way Nori's hands clenched on his, blunt nails digging into his hands as he arched up with a soft cry and spent into Dwalin's hand, pulsing slick and hot against his cock.

Dwalin let go Nori's cock as the smaller Dwarf finished and collapsed, loose and soft beneath him. Dwalin stroked himself fast and tight with the slickness of Nori's seed to ease the way. It wouldn't stay slick long, but Dwalin didn't need long. Not after _that_ show.

Dwalin kissed Nori hard, thrusting deep with his tongue into the thief's yielding mouth and spent his seed across Nori's soft skin with a growl.

He caught himself just before he collapsed on the skinchanger, remembering hollow bird bones. Instead he grabbed Nori to roll the smaller Dwarf on top of him.

Dwalin wiped his hand on one of the blankets and wrapped both arms around Nori to hold him close. Nori snuggled into him, using his freed hands to pet Dwalin's muscles as he made small pleased murmuring sounds.

Dwalin answered in the same, kissing the fluffy top of Nori's feather peaks. It was close and comfortable, and Nori was a furnace against his chest. Dwalin might have fallen asleep, but Nori did eventually decide they needed to clean up. He used one of the overly ornate blankets to wipe them up and tossed it into the far corner of their little loft before dressing himself.

Dwalin watched him sleepily, smiling at his lover as he pulled a corner of blanket over himself and snuggled down in the cushions.

He caught Nori's hand before he left, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“You're beautiful.” he said, seeing Nori's freckled cheeks flush as he smiled slightly. Dwalin yawned, and when his eyes opened again Nori was leaving.

“Good bird.” Dwalin told him as he climbed down and out of sight.

He _tried_ to stay awake to wait for Nori to come back, but he'd always been one to sleep it off after he made love.

And the blankets were very _very_ comfortable after a very long day.

Dwalin tried his best, waited for what felt like forever on the edge of sleep, but he fell asleep before he quite realized that Nori really _wasn't_ coming back.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, there is cute art of Ori and Pretty Bird by Tag
> 
> http://tagathsketch.tumblr.com/post/87784902128/inspired-by-thorinsmuts-pretty-bird-and-by-this


	17. divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company leave Lake Town.

.

Nori panicked.

He left the big warrior looking soft and cozy and happy in their blanket nest, but once he wasn't in Dwalin's direct presence anymore he panicked.

Tumbling Dwalin hadn't been what he was supposed to do. What he _wanted_ to do, certainly, but not what he was _supposed_ to do.

Nori got himself his drink of water, clinging to the woven cord around his neck with a shaking hand, and went in search of Dori. The Company were all strewn around sleeping – Bilbo and Bofur had drunk each other under the table and were now curled up together snoring beneath it.

Dori was easy enough to find, sleeping on cushions in a quiet corner. He woke up when Nori burrowed down beside him. Dori patted Nori's shoulder sleepily, and if Nori's been fine he would have fallen right back asleep. Nori almost hoped he wouldn't notice, but Dori knew Nori too well for that. Maybe he felt Nori's shoulders shaking.

Nori wished he dared change to the bird as Dori roused himself. The bird could have cuddled down without having to answer questions... but the bird wouldn't stay with Dori. The bird would fly directly to his mate, sleeping up in their nest. The bird was not conflicted about that even a little bit.

And that was what made it so difficult.

He wanted Dwalin and he'd been trying _so hard_ to let him go, and now _this_.

“What's wrong, _zundushith_?” Dori murmured, petting Nori's shoulder, his gray eyes gentle. Nori turned his face away even as he wormed his way closer to his brother. Good solid Dori, Dwarf clear through and craft-wed on top of it so _he_ never had to deal with being divided like this.

Nori was quiet long enough Dori made another enquiring sound before he answered, his fingers tangling around the cord of his feathers.

“I bedded Dwalin.” he confessed.

“Oh, Nori...” Dori sighed, but he did not chastise further. He _knew_ how bad Nori was at curbing his impulses.

“I didn't go to _him_.” Nori defended, even thought Dori hadn't accused him of anything. Nori hadn't approached Dwalin _once_. It had been Dwalin approaching him – giving him a hand up in the dungeons and helping him out of his barrel and holding his hand to keep him Dwarf when the Men were rounding them up at weapon-point. Dwalin had been acting very much like his brothers did, helping and protecting Nori.

And Nori _wanted_ to trust it.

“I want him.” Nori said, looking up at Dori pleadingly, “He apologized to me and he offered me a shiny silver bead and...”

“You didn't _take_ it?” Dori asked, and Nori shook his head. He had not. It had been _so hard_ , but he'd resisted it. He'd done that by taking something he wanted _more_ , Dwalin, instead – and that might not have been any better.

And if the bead _hadn't_ dropped down into the water he couldn't promise he wouldn't have gone looking for it, wouldn't have added it to his woven cord.

“At least there's that.” Dori sighed, “You need to let him go. He's no good for you.”

“I _want_ him.” Nori repeated. “He was so... so...” He didn't even have _words_ for how good Dwalin had felt. How wonderful it was to lie with someone the bird completely agreed with bedding.

“Nori, he tried to throw a _rock_ at you.” Dori reminded, and Nori flinched, “He could have _killed_ you. He's the one who caught you and dragged you in front of Thorin, to make you come on this quest. He's made no secret of the fact that he'd have rather locked you up to die.”

“He's vicious, Nori. You need to let him go.” Dori finished.

“He said he was sorry... and he was gentle. He didn't hurt me.” Nori showed his unharmed hands in demonstration. Dwalin had been _so_ gentle, his strength perfectly controlled as he held Nori down, cradled him close, grounded him, pleasured him. He was so strong, and his hands were so big, his kisses the perfect blend between tenderness and hunger...

Dori's sad disappointment broke through Nori's introspection and he drew his hands back to his chest.

“Yes, he might have apologized and been gentle _this time_ , but what happens the next time he loses his temper? What happens the next time time you do something he doesn't like?” Dori asked softly.

Nori shook his head, closing his eyes. He didn't have an answer, of course.

He just _wanted_ Dwalin, wanted to trust that Dwalin wouldn't hurt him if Nori acted like a bird or stole things. Dwalin was well known as the hardest guard in Ered Luin, but even so he wasn't known for violence. Nori _wanted_ to trust that.

He knew that what he liked got him in trouble more often than not.

Nori _knew_ he was supposed to be letting go of Dwalin, but he wanted to climb back up into their blanket nest to sleep with his mate.

“Shhh...” Dori soothed, wiping away the tears that had seeped through Nori's tightly-closed lids, pulling him close, “Sleep here with me.”

Nori nodded and snuggled in close to Dori's solid side, holding tight to the brother who would follow him across Middle Earth to keep him safe, even from himself.

Dori always _had_ slept easily. He drifted off quickly, but he did not sleep so heavily he didn't catch Nori and gently pull him back into the cushions all three times Nori tried to sneak away to go back to Dwalin.

. .

Dwalin racked his brain, but he could not for the life of him figure out what he had done wrong.

He had not been the one pushing for more, he had been the one following Nori's lead. He had asked what Nori wanted, and checked in multiple times to be sure. Nothing Nori had said or done had lead Dwalin to believe the skinchanger was not fully enjoying what they shared.

There were some people who did not like sleeping with anyone else, so Dwalin had tried not to worry _too_ much when he woke up alone.

Again.

Nori wouldn't _look_ at him, though. The Company were loading into the boat, and Nori was curled up small under his oversized coat, looking away from Dwalin.

Dori did not have the same problem, and gave Dwalin a look that spoke eloquently about the virtues of murder as a means of solving problems.

And Dwalin did not know what he had done wrong.

He did not have time to solve that at the moment, though. There was the loading of the boat to work on. Bilbo and Bofur came in a bit late, with Bofur clearly a bit hung over and propped up over Bilbo's shoulders.

Thorin held out his hand to block Kili's path as the younger prince made to board the boat.

“Can you keep up, Kili?” he asked, seriously, “We will be moving at speed, are you going to hold us up?”

“Of course I can. I'm fine, it's nothing.” Kili tried to brush it off, but Dwalin could _see_ his fear at being left behind.

“A warrior knows their limits.” Thorin said, a reminder of Kili pushing himself too far the night before and getting them all caught when he dropped the weapons. “There is no shame in staying to heal in safety, if you cannot keep up.”

“I _can_.” Kili promised, his lips trembling, “I'm _going_ to be there when we open that door.”

“Please, Uncle.” Fili interrupted, “You can't take this away from him... I will _carry_ him if I must.”

“Oin?” Thorin asked.

“It's a deep wound, but a clean one.” Oin opined, “It's far more painful than dangerous, and he's otherwise healthy... if he thinks he can bear the pain.”

“I can.” Kili promised, and he did not know what he was promising. He did not know the pain of pushing on, hour after hour with an injury.

But every young warrior had to learn _that_ one eventually, Dwalin mused, as Thorin nodded Kili onto the boat and assigned the rowers for the first leg of the trip.

Dwalin pulled his oar in time with the other rowers as they _finally_ left Esgaroth, and his eyes fell on Nori again as he settled into the mindless rhythm.

Little bird of a Dwarf huddled miserably between his brothers, and Dwalin _did not know_ what he had done wrong.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going with a blend of book and movie canon here.


	18. bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various events in Erebor

.

After Smaug flew out of the Mountain, there was little the Company could do but garrison themselves inside.

Though what they might be able to do against Smaug when he came back, when he'd destroyed an army on his way in the first time, Dwalin didn't know.

Their only consolation, after attempting to drown the Dragon in molten gold did not work, was that at least Smaug had decided they were too frustrating to face directly – leaving instead to wreck havoc upon the Men so shortsighted as to build their town on the beast's doorstep.

It gave them a little time.

There were no windlances in Erebor, but that did not mean they had no engines of war. Not many, theirs had been a kingdom at peace, but some.

The Company found the armories and lined the entrance to the mountain with ballistae and trebuchets. They did not have the power of the windlance, but a lucky shot might fell the Dragon.

They planned all they could – how to respond to different ways Smaug might approach – discussed if they might be able to trigger a collapse big enough to crush the Dragon without flattening the entire Mountain.

They all did what they could. Kili in particular was learning about limits, learning that there _were_ some things he could not do while injured. He was taking it well, though, and Oin was pleased with how his wound was healing. He would be fine in time.

If they _had_ time.

They planned, and they fortified, and they _waited_.

“One thing I don't understand...” Bilbo said one evening, the entire Company gathered around to eat their supper, “Smaug could smell Dwarves on me, he mentioned, but also _you_.” he gestured toward Nori.

“'One of those flittering bird Dwarves', he called you. He seemed to suggest he'd eaten _them_ along with regular Dwarves, when he took the Mountain.”

There was quiet as the Company digested _that_. Dwalin was not the only one who looked toward Nori. The skinchanger glanced between all of them, his spoon halfway to his mouth, and Dwalin had the distinct feeling he was half a heartbeat from taking wing to fly away.

...he hadn't had the time, with how busy everyone was, to talk with Nori. And actually _talk_ with him this time, instead of falling into bed with him. Whenever there _had_ been time, Dori or Ori had always been in the way – and Dwalin did not think that was unintentional anymore. He just wished he knew what he had _done_.

Nori swallowed his mouthful of food and shrugged, “So I'm not the first Dwarf who...” he rolled his eyes, waving dismissively, “...ate an enchanted egg.”

 _That_ was a new explanation for why he was as he was, and Dwalin didn't think it was any more true than any of his other ones. He never gave the same explanation twice in a row. They were all just shiny bits of misdirection.

Misdirection from _what?_

“It just seemed like... maybe it was something that ran in the family? Like Beorn's people, they were a race of skinchangers...” Bilbo tried again, quailing slightly under the combined glare of the three sons of Ari.

“I'm a Dwarf.” Nori protested.

“And we are _most certainly_ not birds.” Dori added, with a firm nod of agreement from Ori.

With that the awkward topic of conversation was changed, but Dwalin could not help mulling it over more.

Not that it made any difference, waiting for a dragon.

. .

After so long of working so hard to keep their family's secret, it was given away. It was given away with the arrival of good news, so Dori could not even be bitter over the messenger.

A Raven, a descendant of one of the Ravens of Erebor who still remembered the old ways, had flown in to find them.

Roac had flown in to greet Thorin, bringing along a retinue of younger birds, and those of the Company – those who were not on watch – gathered around curiously. The younger members who had never seen the Ravens before were fascinated.

After the good news of Smaug's death – and the unfortunate news of Esgaroth's destruction – Roac had caught sight of Nori and hopped like a young bird in his excitement.

“Oh, you are one of the _zundushfillûr_! Welcome! May your wings ever carry you true!” He greeted in a rough caw, bowing. He was apparently too excited to see Nori's discomfort, and all the younger Ravens were just as excited, practically vibrating as they whispered ' _zundushfillûr_ ' to each other.

Nori remembered their Amad's fond stories of the Ravens just as well as Dori did, and bowed politely in return. It did not do to snub the Ravens.

“Greetings, Roac son of Carc, I am Nori son of Ari. May the updrafts ever lift you.” he greeted, “I have heard tales of your kind.”

“As have I, as have I!” Roac answered, “Beautiful are the tales of the _zundushfillûr!_ We did not know if any survived the dragon – _so many_ were lost mobbing him alongside the Ravens. We have not forgotten our old allies, the descendants of Arnhadda – eagle-raven of the dawn fire!”

There had been surprised murmurs through the Company from the beginning, but that dropped them into silence. After so long, their family secret had been exposed by an old ally.

Nori's shoulders had been tight with discomfort from the beginning, but when Thorin turned toward him – hard questions on his lips – Nori lost hold of his bird and fled into the air.

The Ravens exclaimed in surprise, and several of the younger ones left their place in Roac's retinue to fly with him. Before they were even out of sight, Nori's panicked flight had been changed to a spirited game of tag, Nori's rust and gray bright against the Ravens' black. That was inconvenient, but Dori knew Nori would be fine.

He knew where his brother would go when he was done playing.

He sighed as he began picking up Nori's things. Of course, Nori leaving also meant that Thorin needed someone _else_ to answer his questions.

“Master Dori...” he started carefully, “Could you explain to me _why_ I am only now learning...”

Dori straightened, idly brushing a bit of rock dust off Nori's clothes as he met the King's eye.

“Your Majesty, if I may speak bluntly?” he hardly waited for Thorin's nod before he was continuing, “When you discovered what my brother was, you forced him to join your quest on pain of death. There are many Dwarves out there with fewer scruples than you. Forgive us if we saw fit to conceal some of the rarer traits in our line.”

There. Damage control, and without lying. Thorin would likely interpret that as the trait rarely appearing in the line, rather than the more accurate interpretation that the trait itself was rare among Dwarves. If it had to be known that skinchanging ran in their line rather than Nori being a solitary anomaly, at least they could conceal how _strongly_ it ran.

“I did... not...” Thorin began, trailing off at Dori's raised eyebrow. He had threatened with a cell that would have been Nori's death. After how hard it had been to keep him alive in the Elf King's dungeon, Thorin ought to know that.

Roac bowed his feathered head contritely, “I.. I did not realize...”

“You did not know.” Dori soothed, “It will be forgotten again in time. Thorin is not the _first_ King of Erebor to know of the _zundushfillûr_.”

Thorin stiffened as he realized what Dori was implying, merely the truth of their line. Enough to change the subject to an old argument about the descendants of Arnhadda rather than the new revelation.

“Even _if_ King Gloin had fathered children out of wedlock – _any_ child of Durin would have had enough honor to acknowledge their children.” Thorin said, obviously trying hard to keep his temper.

“Even if they were skinchangers?” Dori asked mildly, “How _would_ that look, not true Dwarves, and so close to the throne? Now if you will excuse me, I should be finding my brother.”

Dori left with his head high and the surprised eyes of the Company on him. It was all out now – and after _so long_ of keeping the family secret.

. .

“Pretty bird!” Nori announced himself, fluttering down beside Dwalin where he sat on watch. Dwalin was a bit surprised. He did not know what might have made Nori decide to change to his bird, and to fly out of the mountain into the cold.

He'd just been having a snack of _cram_ , so he crumbled a little in his hand and held it out.

“Here, Pretty Bird.” He offered, and the bird perched happily on his finger to peck up the crumbs. Dwalin smiled a little as the beak delving between his fingers tickled.

“I finally get you alone, and we still can't talk.” he sighed. Just his luck. At least the bird wasn't afraid of him. He would be if Dwalin had hurt Nori in his Dwarf shape, wouldn't he?

Unless Dwalin was misunderstanding the way Nori worked again. He wouldn't put it past himself.

Dwalin gently scratched around behind Nori's ears, the way the bird liked. The bird fluffed himself up into a contented puffball in Dwalin's hand.

“Good bird.” Nori informed him, and Dwalin chuckled lightly as his eyes swept back over what he was supposed to keep watch over.

Nori took to wing without warning. Dwalin glanced after him briefly before returning to his watch, hands tucked under his furs and cloak to keep warm.

The bird was back quickly with a shiny pebble, which he attempted to give to Dwalin.

“I shouldn't take that, Pretty.” Dwalin told him, his heart a little heavy, “It wouldn't be right, after you didn't take my bead. I don't know you really want to court me.”

Dwalin hadn't realized that about the bead until well afterward – he'd been distracted at the time. With how much Nori liked every shiny thing, it had to mean something.

Nori gently placed the pebble on Dwalin's boot, and Dwalin reached down to offer him a finger to perch on as he tipped it off to join the other pebbles and such. He gently scratched around under Nori's feathers again to keep him happy before placing the bird on his shoulder.

“There, good bird, help me keep watch?” Dwalin offered, and Nori settled warm on his shoulder. Soon enough he felt the bird's beak carding through the edge of his beard by his ear, preening him.

“Gorgeous.” Nori said, “Give us a kiss, gorgeous.”

“No, Pretty Bird.” Dwalin said, smiling wryly as he reached up to stroke the glossy wings of Nori's back. “Not until we've talked.”

Nori hopped down from Dwalin's shoulder to his knee, where it was probably more sheltered and less cold, and hunkered down again to help keep watch. Dwalin idly petted him as they sat, and for a moment Dwalin thought some of the Company were coming to see him. He could hear their voices... but they never seemed to get closer.

It took him a moment to realize it was Nori muttering to himself in the Company's voices, soft garbled sounds like Dwarves talking from a distance.

“Is that conversation?” Dwalin asked, “You're taking care of it?” He gently stroked Nori's wing with one finger, “Here, hold my hand, Nori.”

He didn't expect it to work. He did not expect to end up with a lap full of gorgeous naked Dwarf.

Nori shivered at his sudden exposure to the cold, and Dwalin immediately threw off his cloak and furs to wrap them around Nori instead.

He made sure to close the cloak between them, giving Nori what privacy and distance he could. The cold bit through Dwalin's clothes without the protection it offered, but he ignored that. The skinchanger made a small sound, like a moan, at the brief brush of Dwalin's fingers on his soft skin, leaning into his touch.

It was far harder than it should have been not to abuse that, with Nori's bird-dark eyes looking up into his, one hand resting on Dwalin's chest. His gaze flickered from Dwalin's eyes to his lips and back, leaning in as if to press his sweet hot mouth against Dwalin's in a kiss.

“I'm on watch.” Dwalin said, looking out past Nori toward where there _wasn't_ a Dragon coming. He had a chance – not the best situation for it, but he _finally_ had a chance to talk to Nori and he would not waste it by bedding him again. Especially not when he was supposed to be on watch.

Not even if he was so gorgeous and naked and seemed willing.

Nori jolted back as if from a slap at Dwalin's words, but he did not leave his lap. His shoulders hunched up under Dwalin's warm furs, looking miserable, and Dwalin _never_ wanted to put that look on his face.

“Did I hurt you?” Dwalin asked, “That night in Esgaroth – did I do something you didn't want? Did I push you?”

Nori shook his head, not meeting Dwalin's eyes.

“I wish I knew what went wrong.” Dwalin answered, “You won't look at me, and _Dori_ looks like he wants to kill me.”

Nori was _melting_ , slowly snuggling in closer to Dwalin, warm in his lap. The hand on his chest slid upward to the nape of his neck, hot against Dwalin's chilled skin.

“You're a bad idea...” Nori mused, pulling just slightly on Dwalin, urging him forward as he again angled his face up as if to kiss.

Dwalin caught Nori's hand, returning it gently to the smaller Dwarf, tucking it into his concealing cloak.

“Then _don't_.” Dwalin told him. “I only want you if you _want_ me.” He had no interest in being someone's guilty pleasure, particularly if it made Nori feel so miserable afterward. Nori _had_ wanted him once, but he'd apparently changed his mind when Dwalin rejected him.

Dwalin couldn't blame him. He'd not done it kindly. He'd not _understood_.

He stood, easily lifting the bird-light skinchanger and setting him on his unfortunately _bare_ feet. That could not be comfortable on the cold stone.

“Go on.” he said, turning to gesture him back into the Mountain.

Both Nori and Dwalin jumped when they saw Dori, standing at the entrance of the Mountain with Nori's things in his arms.

How long had he been there?

“Come on then, Nori, I've got your boots.” Dori said, and after one brief confused look up at Dwalin, Nori fled to his fussing brother.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around himself, stomping his boots to stay warm as he kept watch.

His cloak and furs came back to him sooner than he'd have expected – especially considering how Dori seemed to feel about him. Apparently he was _not_ disliked enough to let him freeze to death, which was a relief.

Ori brought them, the young scribe looking at him as if he was a puzzle to solve.

“Thank you.” Dwalin said, gratefully wrapping the cloak and furs back around himself.

“I also have this for you.” Ori said, handing Dwalin an old army-issue thermos, “Bifur found these in the old barracks, aren't they ingenious? There's some hot tea to keep you warm... and Dori says 'thank you', but he won't tell me for what.”

Dwalin wasted no time opening the thermos to take a long drink of the tea. It burned his tongue and throat a bit, but it chased the creeping chill out of his body.

He wasn't sure what he'd done that warranted Dori's thanks, though. He'd only done what any Dwarf would do, lending Nori his cloak.

“Don't mention it.” Dwalin shrugged, breathing out a contented sigh of steam as his belly warmed. He carefully replaced the lid of the thermos and tucked it away for later.

“Also, you didn't hear it – some Ravens came in to report that Smaug is dead – shot through by Sigrid with the old windlance. Esgaroth was destroyed, and the Men and the Elves of Mirkwood are marching on Erebor. We're sending word to Dain now.” Ori told him.

“Thank you, Ori.” Dwalin said, and adjusted his watch so he wasn't watching quite so high.

Men and Elves marching on the Mountain the moment they thought it was unprotected.

Wonderful.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is a cute doodle of Pretty Bird by elluvias!  
> http://elluvias.tumblr.com/post/88082689325/terrible-sketch-and-paint-job-of-pretty-bird-in


	19. be gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just waiting around

.

The days grew long. They did what they could to barricade the Mountain – and on occasion they went out on the battlements with Thorin so he could shout back at the demanding Men and Elves – but mainly the Company looked for the Arkenstone and waited for Dain and his soldiers to arrive, to break the stalemate.

The Hobbit was having a snit about the whole thing – he seemed to have no interest in the treasure, and complained about it being 'just a bunch of metal and rocks'. Fili and Kili also had little interest, and were more likely to want to tune and play musical instruments they came across than anything else. Kili was healing well, at least. If it did come to fighting to keep their Mountain and what was theirs, he would be able to join them.

The treasure seemed to make Nori sick. Probably just _too much_ , overwhelmed by more treasure than he could ever possibly carry away. He tried to help, but he was not much use. He never lasted long in the treasure chamber before he changed to his bird and flew to perch on Dwalin's shoulder, hiding under his beard.

Then Dori would sigh and empty surprising amounts of gold and jewels from Nori's clothes and try to coax his brother into coming with him to get changed back.

That was another small difference. Dori did not look at Dwalin as though he were contemplating murder anymore. More as though he were _evaluating_.

Nori as the bird tended to resist leaving Dwalin, and soon enough Dori gave up on it – which surprised Dwalin the first time

“Here are his clothes, for when he decides to change back.” Dori said, setting the neatly folded stack beside him, “I'm tired of fighting him.”

In truth, Dwalin didn't mind Nori's presence. Dwalin could lose hours in the treasure chamber, but the bird would get bored or hungry and remind him he had other things to do than look for the Arkenstone.

Or not a bird, really. _Zundushfillûr_. Dwalin was sorry he'd missed _that_ revelation. The trait ran through the family, direct from the famous courtesan Arnhadda. Not that it made much difference that Nori had been born a bird rather than been turned that way somehow. It only explained how his family was so nonchalant about him.

Nori did often try to give Dwalin particularly shiny gemstones, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He did not accept any of them. It would not be fair to accept a gesture from the bird that the Dwarf would not want to make.

It _was_ a little awkward that Nori tended to change back to his Dwarf in Dwalin's lap – soft snuggling against him, small and warm and naked and just what Dwalin liked.

The only thing for it was to set him on his feet and hand him his clothes and let him be. It was far harder than it should have been for Dwalin to not let his hands linger on the soft heat of Nori's pale freckled skin, but he managed. He ignored the occasional soft sounds of negation as he set Nori aside, or the aborted motions as if Nori were going to cling to him.

It was not easy, but Dwalin did it. He had meant what he said, and if Nori had changed his mind he could _say_ so.

But he did enjoy Nori's bird's presence. He was a comfortable companion.

Balin laughed when he heard the bird calling Dwalin 'gorgeous', though, but there was no helping it. He thought the entire situation was funny.

“I see you've acquired a bird.” Balin said, leaning against a nearby pillar and smiling at where Dwalin was going over the treasure with one hand while his other hand petted Nori on his shoulder. Nori, in turn, was snuggling in close to Dwalin's neck.

Dwalin didn't see that needed an answer beyond a _look_ , but Balin continued.

“Should I be offering my congratulations?” He asked, oh-so-innocently.

“No.” Dwalin answered, and he'd have left it at that if Balin's expression had not so clearly required him to elaborate.

“He doesn't want me.” Dwalin explained. It was a little strange to be talking about his relationship with Nori – or the lack thereof – right in front of him, but the bird wouldn't understand much.

Balin's expression had become _eloquently_ disbelieving, watching Nori on Dwalin's shoulder.

“Oh, the bird likes me well enough.” He said, “The Dwarf doesn't want me. Not anymore. And I can't blame him.”

“...they are the same, bird and Dwarf...” Balin tried.

“You'd think so.” Dwalin answered, “But it's not so simple, I think. Maybe he wants me, but he doesn't want _me_.”

Balin's raised eyebrow said he was not following Dwalin's logic. Only his brother could make Dwalin talk this much without hardly saying a word himself.

“...you saw how he was after we tumbled in Esgaroth.” Dwalin said, and saw his brother's surprise. Balin had fallen asleep early. He'd not known that Dwalin bedded Nori there. “And I _was_ careful. I followed where he lead. I asked and _listened_... but still afterward...” Dwalin huffed in frustration.

“Good bird.” Nori soothed, preening Dwalin's beard, “Good bird, gorgeous.” and Dwalin couldn't help his little huff of a laugh. He scratched gently behind Nori's ears.

“Thank you, Pretty Bird.” he said, and then back to Balin, “He told me I was a bad idea, when I asked about it.”

“...ah...” Balin said, thoughtfully, and Dwalin stood to find another spot to search for the Arkenstone, gathering up Nori's clothes to take with him.

“I am sorry, brother.” Balin said as they parted ways, and Dwalin shrugged. It just _was_ , nobody's fault but his own he'd not understood Nori sooner – that he'd not realized he wanted to _try_ with Nori until Nori wouldn't have him anymore.

.

They all grew quieter as the waiting dragged on. Thorin himself was short-tempered with frustration at being unable to discover the Arkenstone.

Trust Smaug to have buried it under the deepest treasure piles. It could take _decades_ to sift through everything, and that with a full treasury staff. Just their tiny Company – it would take longer than their lifetimes.

They all grew quieter. The princes music playing echoed hollow in the vastness of the empty mountain, and even they grew somber.

Nori, when he was spending time as a Dwarf, took to curling up in quiet corners and petting whatever it was he kept on the cord around his neck.

He always hid it if someone approached. Dwalin _was_ curious about it, but Nori kept it preened down beneath the rusty feathers of his breast when he was a bird. He would likely show it to Dwalin if he asked the bird, but that would not be fair play. It was not Dwalin's place to pry.

Dwalin did notice Balin and Dori talking quietly together a few times, and he'd have thought nothing of it if Dori had not loudly thanked Balin for his time and walked away whenever Dwalin approached.

“Should I give you privacy?” Dwalin offered, the second time it happened, and Balin snorted as he tucked his hands into his sleeves.

“Dori's craft-wed, and you _know_ I favor lasses.” he chided, “Ah... nothing like a plump little Hobbit lass to keep the body warm.”

“So you were talking about me.” Dwalin interrupted before Balin could go too far out on his tangent – a distraction ploy if Dwalin had ever seen one.

“Ah... well, I suppose, in a _way_.” Balin conceded, “...I could have sworn I taught you that winning over the _family_ can be just as important as winning the target of your affections, in a courting attempt.”

He might have tried to, but the intricacies of formal courting were never something that had much interested Dwalin.

...but that meant...

“So you're... Dori...” Dwalin gestured after Dori, surprised at how sharp the hope was that sprang to life in his chest.

But if _Balin_ was working on his side – Balin _always_ won. He always got what he wanted.

“I can't promise anything.” Balin said, helping with suppressing the hope before it got too out of hand, “But it's obvious _Nori_ likes you well enough. The family seemed the next step.”

Dwalin smiled, clapping a hand on Balin's shoulder. Balin would take care of it.

“Now don't get carried away.” Balin warned, “It seems Nori has... a bit of a history...”

“So do we all.” Dwalin cut him off, “If he wants me to know, he'll say.”

“...true.” Balin conceded, but his dark brown eyes were concerned. Finally he just shook his head and patted Dwalin's arm, “Just be patient... and _gentle_.” he finally said.

“I am.” Dwalin promised. He could be nothing but gentle with a hollow-boned _zundushfillûr_.

Soon after Balin started having private talks with Dori, Nori stopped avoiding Dwalin so much when he was in his Dwarf shape.

The first time Nori sat beside Dwalin at dinner, he kept looking toward Dori like he expected to be chastised for it. Dori, though, was deeply embroiled in a conversation with Bifur and Gloin – and if Dori was a little stiff as he avoided looking in their direction, he was not being disapproving either.

It was nice to sit beside Nori, to just be companionable.

The next day Nori got two bowls of stew at dinner, and offered the slightly fuller one to Dwalin. He smiled hesitantly, smiling bigger when Dwalin accepted it with thanks and moved over to give him more space to sit beside him. Nori glanced at Dwalin shyly from under his braided brows before he began eating.

It was surprisingly endearing, like the first hesitant attempts at flirting a young dwarrow might attempt. Maybe Nori _didn't_ know how to flirt as a Dwarf.

Ori and the princes sat beside them that night, and they all managed fairly decent conversation, even in the vast echoing quiet of Erebor.

Nori brought Dwalin a thermos of hot sweet tea the next time he was on watch, out glaring at the watches of the Elves and the Men. It was just right to fight the cold – though maybe a shot of brandy in it wouldn't go amiss, if they'd had any.

Nori pulled a second thermos out of his coat, giving Dwalin that hesitant smile again, like he was shy – as though he did not end up naked in Dwalin's arms every day at least once.

Dwalin smiled back and shifted over to let him sit on the warmed part of the bench. Nori rested his shoulder lightly against Dwalin's where they sat, and it was nice. It was nice to share these first few hesitant steps toward courtship, though they'd done everything backwards and wrong before it. It was slow, tentative, but Balin _had_ warned Dwalin that he would have to be patient.

Patience might not be Dwalin's strong point, but he could try. If nothing else, he and Nori were finally becoming  _friends_.

.

Then, of course – because things had not been bad enough before – there was the entire debacle with Bilbo and the Arkenstone before Dain and his soldiers arrived to help hold the mountain.

Everything had been tense before that, but it brought everything to a head.

And if that was not bad enough, there was sudden word of Azog and an army of Orcs and Wargs coming to take the Mountain, too.

Anything was better than Orcs – so a reluctant alliance was forged with the Men, and even the Elves.

The Company were horribly quiet, waiting for the Orcs to arrive. They had just one final night to prepare for battle, and they were all tense with it. The seasoned warriors like Dwalin knew what they were heading for, and braced themselves. The younger Dwarves did not know, and worried.

They ate well – the older warriors being sure the younger ate their fill – they would need the reserves for the coming battle.

They tended to the weapons they'd found in the old armories, and adjusted their armor. Dwalin had found gauntlets and axes that suited him. They weren't his dependable old knuckle dusters, and they'd never be Grasper and Keeper, but they were good enough.

Better than anything made by Men.

Dori had even made a trek through the ruins of Erebor to find the ancestral home of their family line and found something Dwalin would never have known existed. Armor made specifically for one of the _zundushfillûr_ , made light enough that he could fight the way only Nori fought. Or, the way only Nori fought _anymore_ . Dwalin wondered how many _zundushfillûr_ there had once been in Erebor. He'd never known, which is the way they'd wanted it.

The Company sang together, to push out the silence and stay brave - old songs of bravery and loyalty and family.

And they tried to sleep, to be rested for the inevitable battle.

Seasoned veteran though he was, Dwalin did not sleep easily. He was only drifting uneasily when Nori left off worrying at the thing he wore on the cord around his neck and padded over to join him.

Dwalin blinked up at him as Nori shifted on his boots before sinking down to sit beside Dwalin.

“Can I... be here?” Nori asked, leaning against Dwalin's side. Dwalin put an arm around him, pulling him in close, and Nori relaxed into it.

“Are you afraid?” Nori asked, eventually.

“Aye.” Dwalin answered. There was no sense lying. It seemed that was the answer Nori wanted to hear, because he relaxed a little. It was good to know you were not alone in your fear, Dwalin remembered that.

Nori was quiet for a while before he spoke again, “Beorn said Azog _enjoyed_ torturing skinchangers...” he shivered as he said it.

Ah, that _would_ be a fear.

“You'll have the Company fighting with you.” Dwalin promised, “They won't take us alive.” That was cold comfort, but the best he could offer honestly. It seemed it was enough for Nori. The fever-warm smaller Dwarf cuddled in closer, much the way he would when he was in his bird shape.

He was comfortable enough there, and Dwalin drifted back into uneasy sleep.

Dwalin woke again to see Dori standing nearby, watching him. He and Nori had both shifted in their sleep, so now Nori was laying mostly on top of Dwalin. One of the skinchanger's legs was nestled snugly between Dwalin's thigh's, his head on Dwalin's shoulder. One of Dwalin's hands was buried in the soft down feathers on Nori's head, the other... unmistakably cradling the firm swell of Nori's arse.

Well. There was no helping that, Dori had already seen. Dwalin didn't move it, to keep from waking Nori.

He could not read Dori's expression, maybe sadness, and worry. Dwalin expected Dori to call his brother away, or maybe give a 'hurt my brother and die' talk.

“Be gentle with him.” Dori signed, sighing softly.

“Always.” Dwalin promised in the same, carefully replacing his hand a bit higher on Nori's back. Dori shook his head and left them alone.

Dwalin readjusted himself slightly, careful not to wake Nori, and rubbed his cheek slightly against Nori's soft feathers before he closed his eyes again.

Just a few hours of rest were all that were left to them before battle.

He would not waste them.

.


	20. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that the tags have been changed to warn for Graphic Depictions of Violence

.

The battle was a mess of blood and chaos. Thorin lead, but against the hordes of the enemy, the Company could not always stick together.

Dwalin did his best, to fight beside his King and his friends of the Company. He was no stranger to the weary ache of battle, as the hours dragged on – and the enemy were endless.

Nori held to his Dwarf shape and fought with them. Sometimes he was with his brothers, and sometimes he was with Dwalin, and always he was in motion. The sun gleamed off his _zundushfillûr_ armor in a pattern of feathers – before it was lost beneath the spray of Orc blood.

Nori was terrified of being found out as a skinchanger, but the way he fought was anything but subtle. If Dwalin had to compare – he fought more like an _Elf_ than a Dwarf. He was so light, dancing and dodging, climbing up anything nearby – friend or foe or terrain – when he wanted height. He fought far more with stealth and speed rather than the straightforward strength approach of the typical Dwarf.

But there was no time for comparisons, not really. Just rare moments where the Orcs were driven back and the Company had time to catch their breaths and check each other for injuries before the next assault.

They all had ragged red-soaked improvised bandages soon enough, and fought on. They were _Dwarves_ , they were not so easily defeated.

Dwalin was _proud_ to fight beside the Company. All of them.

Dwalin was an old warrior, if he was to die in battle then he would die in battle, and there were no finer Dwarves to die defending.

But he was separated from the Company again, and he heard a change in the pitch of the Orc's screaming – _pleased_ Orc sounds. He looked up to see Fili and Kili and Thorin. And Azog over them.

He heard himself shouting their names as he fought and _failed_ to reach them. He would never arrive in time, and they would die.

They would die in front of him and he could not _reach_ them.

Then there was Nori, somehow rolling over Dwalin's shoulder – a brief touch of burning-hot fingers searing into the back of Dwalin's neck. Nori's boots struck the center of Dwalin's breastplate; he left his knife in an Orc's face as he used Dwalin as a spring board to launch himself – a tiny screaming bird flying directly into Azog's eyes.

It only lasted a single horrified moment. Azog recoiled, surprised, just long enough for Thorin to grab a fallen spear and stab it up through the Orc's chest.

At the same time as Azog grabbed Nori out of his face, crushing him in one massive hand.

Dwalin was screaming, he could _hear_ himself screaming – and it was impossible, he _knew_ it was impossible, but he could swear he heard the sickening _crunch_ of shattering bird bones over the noise of the battle. The fire of the injuries he took desperately fighting through the ranks of Orcs to try to _reach_ them were _nothing_ , nothing.

Azog flung Nori aside, a loose handful of feathers, as he sank down dying on the spear. His blood bubbled dark from his lips, but he managed one final blow – sending Thorin flying – before he slumped and was still.

The Orcs began panicking as they saw their leader defeated, losing their drive and fleeing in disarray.

Just as Beorn came roaring into the battle – breaking through their ranks to shatter them like an earthquake.

Too late.

Dwalin had broken through, he was _there_ now. Fili and Kili were battered and broken, holding to each other to stanch the other's wounds.

Thorin seemed to have at least one arrow through him, he was horribly pale even for _him_ , but he was levering himself up into a sitting position, grabbing up a fallen axe with a shaking hand.

But Nori...

Pretty little rust-breasted bird, gray wing twisted at a horrible broken angle under him, and the _shape_ of his breast was _wrong_.

His tiny beak opened and closed convulsively, and Dwalin couldn't tell if he was _breathing_.

Dwalin's hands hovered over him, dropped to his knees beside the tiny bird. He could not _touch_ , Nori was so tiny, so fragile and so horribly broken.

He couldn't _die_ , not like this.

“Nori!” Dwalin begged, “Nori, please....” he touched, with just one finger, the wing that did not look broken.

“Hold my hand?” If he weren't so tiny, maybe Dwalin could see what to _do_ , “Hold my hand, Nori, please?”

He didn't expect it to work, that Nori would be able to hear or understand or even be able to make himself change when he was so injured.

There didn't seem to be any understanding in Nori's bird-bright eyes. His mouth gasped soundlessly the way the bird's had... and his ribs. When he tried to breathe, they _moved_ in ways they were never meant to, shifting all along his left side.

And it was cold, cold in the winter air, and Dwalin didn't even have a cloak to wrap Nori in to keep him warm and he still didn't dare move him. There was so much damage, and Dwalin could _see_ Nori slipping. He could see it. He was an old warrior, he'd seen so many die, but _Nori_...

Nori was no warrior. He'd never asked to come here, and he'd thrown his tiny fragile body into Azog's face. Sweet little bird, he _couldn't_...

“No.” Dwalin begged, “No, Nori please...” but the skinchanger was fading, and there was nothing he could _do_.

“Kili, _mellon nin_!” the red-haired Elf, the guard captain of Mirkwood Kili had spent so much time trying to befriend, descended upon them – decorated with Orc blood, the Elf almost looked alright.

“I'll be fine.” Kili waved the Elf away with a turn of his head, his hands still busy holding Fili together, voice thick with tears he was not shedding, “Help Nori!”

“Kili...” The Elf wasn't going to help. When had an Elf ever helped a Dwarf?

“Please, Tauriel. I know you know healing?” Kili begged. The prince was begging for Nori's life over his own pain, and Dwalin was watching Nori fade – his little gasped attempts to breathe growing weaker.

The Elf's long-fingered hands were suddenly there, spanning Nori's broken ribcage, glowing with light as the Elf – as Tauriel – chanted words like they were an order.

And Nori _breathed_. A real breath.

Tauriel was glowing, as Dwalin looked up at her, light pouring off her like water – and Nori was _breathing_.

He did not dare disturb her.

Dwalin leaned forward, pressing his lips briefly to Nori's forehead.

“Live, _sanzundush_.” he begged.

Then he picked his axes back up. _Someone_ had to protect Thorin and Fili and Kili and Nori, in the chaos that was the end of the battle, and Dwalin was not yet so injured that he could not fight.

.

No one would tell Dwalin how Nori was doing, after the healers carried him and Thorin and Fili and Kili away to the tents.

Not even Oin would give him an answer, shaking his head with his lips pressed tight together as he stitched a long ragged wound Dwalin hadn't particularly noticed himself get on his back.

So Dwalin limped away in search of Nori, as soon as he was mostly bandaged and before they got impatient with him and tried to shove poppy milk down his throat to make him sleep off the worst of his wounds.

There was no guard on Nori's tent, unlike Thorin and the princes, so Dwalin was able to duck into it undetected.

Nori was breathing, that much was clear, but it was not a healthy breath. It was shallow and hoarse, but he was _breathing_.

Dori was sitting at his side, holding his unbroken hand, and he looked up with murder in his unbandaged eye when he saw Dwalin.

“ _You_.” He snarled, voice shaking, “This is _your_ fault. You made him join, and you are the reason he wasn't fighting beside me, and _you didn't protect him_.” Dori had levered himself to his feet, though it seemed walking was beyond him. He had a wound trailing down from his head to his bandaged eye – and one of his silver braids had been cut. His hair stuck out, short and awkward, and he looked as though he would gladly rip Dwalin's throat out with his bare teeth.

“He did this for _you_.” Dori hissed, “All you will ever do is hurt him. You will _never_ be good enough to be his mate!” As he spoke, he grabbed the cord around Nori's neck, snapping it between his fingers and flinging it into Dwalin's face.

The sound Nori made was the most horrible thing Dwalin had ever heard. He'd not realized Nori was _conscious_. A terrible thin wail, wordless, as if a piece of his soul was being torn out of him. He managed to halfway sit up, reaching for it, despite his injuries.

Dori was trying to soothe Nori, and Dwalin's heart was breaking at that _sound_ , and in his fingers where he'd instinctively caught it was a soft cord – and strung on it a button.

It was a simple button, carved horn with a shiny brass rim, like he used to wear with...

It hit Dwalin like a sword through his heart.

 _His_ button.

He hadn't even remembered giving it to Pretty Bird, all those long years ago. Nori had carried it, all that time.

A courting gift, that's what Nori would have understood it as, and it had never left him.

All those years, when he'd been trying to court Dwalin, when Dwalin didn't understand and hated him, he'd been carrying Dwalin's love token around his neck.

And Nori was crying, inconsolable as he reached for it.

Dwalin had not known what he was offering the first time he gave it to Nori, but he did now.

He limped to the cot, where Dori was failing to make Nori lay still, and pressed the button into Nori's hand.

“This is yours, _sanzundush_.” Dwalin murmured. “I will do better this time, I swear.”

Immediately Nori stilled, his hand closing tight around the button and Dwalin's fingers. Dori's lips were pursed tight with displeasure, but he said nothing as he settled Nori back down.

Nori's pupils were dilated wide, drugged so deeply for the pain he should not have been able to react that way, but he was looking at nothing but Dwalin's face.

Dwalin smiled for him, and wished the smaller Dwarf's breath was not so horribly shallow and hoarse. Wished his lips were not so gray, wished that his hand was not nearly as cold as Dwalin's when it should be fever-hot.

Dwalin settled in on the other side of Nori from Dori, and they did not speak. Dori had carefully placed the cord back around the skinchanger's neck, Dwalin's button visible now. Dori held Nori's unbroken hand, and Dwalin gently petted Nori's feathers.

And they listened to him breathe.

Ori arrived soon after, he and Bifur carefully supporting each other, and by ones and twos the Company drifted into the tent – all of them abandoning the cots the healers had placed them on.

They were quiet, just glad to be in each other's presence when they had no right to have expected that they would all live.

When they still did not know if they would.

Thorin's entrance was not so quiet. They could hear him arguing as he came. He staggered into the tent with Fili and Kili, all three supporting each other,  trailing a young healer who was arguing that they would die if they did not sit down and lay still.

They made room for him, and Thorin sank down exhaustedly at Nori's side while Fili and Kili settled into the corner together.

“Oh, Nori...” Thorin breathed, fingertip gently touching Nori's ashen face. The skinchanger did not respond, fallen into sleep they could only hope he would wake from again. “You saved my life, and that of my heirs.” Thorin continued, bowing his head, “I have not been kind to you... my kinsman.”

Dori's sharp gasp spoke for them all.

“Let it be known.” Thorin ordered, “Here is Lord Nori, descended of Arnhadda and the line of Durin. His brothers are Lords of Erebor, and his mother and sister Ladies.”

He stroked Nori's forehead one last time, “Live, cousin.” he ordered, looking around at his battered but _alive_ Company

“No.” Thorin told the fussing healer, “We will be better _here_ with my Company than alone where you kept us.”

Fili and Kili made space for him, and Thorin joined them in their corner.

And they were all together, the Company, all with Nori and each other – but all they could do was hope, and  _wait_.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!Durins live AU! Better than the opposite! 
> 
> Just the Epilogue left!
> 
> Now with Art by the ever-glorious Sparkle!  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/88515854053/hold-my-hand-more-for-thorinsmuts
> 
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/105044034648/pretty-bird-things


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Erebor Restored

.

Dwalin smiled as he felt Nori's warm fingers intertwine with his own as he walked.

His _mate_.

He gently squeezed on Nori's slender hand as he glanced down to see how Nori was doing. Nori had healed well, he was well past the stage of recovery where such a short walk would have him tired, but worrying over him was not an easy habit to break.

Nori had color in his cheeks, a sparkle in his ruby-dark eyes; his downy-soft feathers bright and glossy. He was _healthy._ He might never be as agile in flight as he'd once been, but he _could_ still fly – with or without wings.

Right now, though, his fingers clenched tight on Dwalin's as he glanced toward a Dam in the market and then quickly away.

He'd spotted something he wanted.

Being embarrassingly wealthy helped, it helped that Nori had more jewels than he could ever possibly wear, but Nori's bird still wanted to pick up things he saw. Especially if he was out without wearing any of his own jewels, like today. Dwalin knew Nori well enough now to know he was trying not to think of ways to get his hands on the Dam's jeweled collar.

They had tried various ways of getting Nori not to steal, with varying levels of success. Dwalin smiled at the opportunity to try his latest plan.

“Do you want to tell her?” he suggested, “Compliment her, tell her it's beautiful?”

Nori looked a little unsure, but then he nodded and Dwalin casually walked them to the stall the Dam was perusing.

It was nice leatherwork, decorated but sturdy.

“That's a _beautiful_ necklace.” Nori commented, and he made it sound completely casual, as though he'd only just noticed.

“Thank you– oh!” The Dam's eyes widened as she recognized Nori, her cheeks coloring. Dwalin and Nori both nodded to her and moved on, leaving her pressing her hands to her cheeks and whispering 'that was _Lord Nori_ ' excitedly to her companions.

They might have just made her entire week.

Nori looked a little torn over it. He probably still wanted the necklace, but he _did_ like to make people happy, and having called attention to himself and his interest in the necklace he would not feel as safe going for it.

Dwalin squeezed Nori's hand, smiling at him, and moved on to the second part of his plan. He briefly released Nori's hand to fish in his pocket.

He gently slipped the new ring on Nori's finger, and Nori was instantly distracted. It was a pretty thing, three brown diamonds in red gold. Dwalin had commissioned the set, and it had not been easy to keep the secret from his curious mate.

Nori beamed, twisting and turning his hand to admire the glitter of the diamonds and the shine of the gold. He snuggled up close to Dwalin's side as they continued their walk through Erebor. There were still places waiting for repair, but Erebor was growing into her old glory once again.

As they walked, Dwalin produced jewelry, more pieces of the set to decorate Nori.

Nori picked up on it quickly, though, and Dwalin glanced over to see that his pocket had been expertly picked and Nori was admiring the left hand bracelet – which he had placed on his right. Dwalin kissed him and fixed it, giving him the right bracelet too. As long as Nori was stealing from _him_ and no one else, Dwalin didn't mind.

There were worse things than wandering around with jewels in his pockets for his mate to steal.

When they finally wandered their way to the palace they retired to a small side room to be sure they were ready for the court. Dwalin gave Nori the final pieces of the set – three jeweled chains to adorn his throat and matched clasps to secure his feathers. Dwalin had carried them in a pouch around his neck, under his clothes, to keep them safe from Nori's light fingers.

Nori shivered at the feel of Dwalins' fingers brushing the nape of his neck as he fastened the necklace – and Dwalin couldn't help but run a finger down the smaller Dwarf's spine. Nori arched against it with a whimper – and then shoved Dwalin for teasing. His bird-bright eyes were laughing, though, so Dwalin knew he didn't mind it.

Dwalin himself didn't have much to see to. His clothes were more decorative despite still being utilitarian, and his ear cuffs were fine yellow gold to match his arm bands. It was inevitable, with the family he'd married into, that he'd end up with a little decoration. The descendants of Arnhadda took great pride in their appearance, and according to them gold looked too good on Dwalin for him to _not_ wear it. With that and Nori's clever braidwork in his rough hair and beard, Dwalin looked like a gruff old warrior someone had dressed up in gold and braids.

Nori preened in front of the mirror, admiring himself and his new jewels. Dwalin had chosen the stones and design well – if he said so himself. Nori could not look better in them. Dwalin wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled at him in the mirror.

“That's my Pretty Bird.” he smiled, and they went together to the King's court.

It was a quiet day, informal, which Dwalin preferred. There were still a lot of Nobles, a lot of jewels Nori might want to take. Nori had been doing well, though, and his jewels were already fine enough to match the best of them.

Thorin seemed to be busy, and he had Balin at his side to help balance his more stubborn tendencies with some tact. Between Balin and Lady Dis, he was a _good_ King.

Lady Dis was sitting talking with Lady Ari, and only Ari might rival Nori for jewels. Her feathers were bound up in an air-light mithril net set with tiny clear diamonds so she gleamed.

“ _Zundushith_ , look at you!” Ari greeted Nori, admiring his new jewels, “They turned out lovely.” she added to Dwalin, “You have a good eye, we'll make you one of us yet!”

Dwalin shook his head while Lady Dis chuckled. She knew him well enough to know he'd never take to decoration that way. So did Lady Ari, now, but she liked to tease.

Nearby, Lady Viri was quietly working on a hand loom – weaving intricate black lace strung with rubies. The young Raven Skrikja perched beside her, watching her work. Every few turns of the loom she reached over to affectionately preen him. Dwalin suspected Viri was also _zundushfillûr_ , but he did not _know_ , and he kept quiet about it.

Dori bustled over to look Nori's latest jewels over too – and to keep an eye on his brother's hands. His hair was still a little short in places, but he had found a style of braids that disguised it. Even Dwalin, who _knew,_ couldn't tell. His scars had healed handsomely, and the jeweled glass eye that replaced the one he'd lost matched so well you almost couldn't tell. Only when the light caught it just right did the eye flash with gold and fire in its depths. It suited him, mild on the surface with fire beneath.

It was lovely work. Nori had already stolen it twice when Dori had it out.

They mingled in the court, greeting here and there. They greeted Tauriel politely, if a little awkwardly. That she had saved Nori's life meant Dwalin would forever be grateful to her, but she was still an _Elf_ and he did not know what to make of her. Kili did not have such a problem, cheerfully chattering away with his friend who even Dwalin had to admit was the most friendly and approachable of the Mirkwood delegation.

Dwalin encouraged Nori to instead compliment people he wanted to steal from, and then settled in to have a pint and a chat with Gloin and Nirma.

Dwalin watched Nori, his eyes traveling back to his mate again and again. He sat and talked with his family for a bit, he and Ori joined a few other Dwarves learning one of the old dances of Erebor when there was music.

Nori was happy, and it showed in his face. He was just where he was meant to be – dressed in the finest of jewels, safe and loved and admired and surrounded by friends and family.

It had been terrifying when he was so close to death, as his body began the monumental task of healing the damage Azog had dealt it. It had been a long road here from laying gray-lipped in a healer's tent, fighting for every hoarse breath. Nori had been a trying patient when he could breathe again, but could not do much else. He had been miserable, confined to the bed, and Dwalin had leaned heavily on Dori's glacier patience to learn not to lose his own.

Nori had been frustrated with himself when he _could_ walk around again, but grew tired almost immediately. He'd cried bitter tears against Dwalin's chest as he confessed how afraid he was he would never be strong and fast again, that he would never fly. All Dwalin had been able to do was hold him. None of them had known how well he might heal.

Dwalin had been with him the first time he flew again. It was a warm sunny morning, and Ravens had been playing in the updrafts in the secluded spot they'd chosen. Nori hadn't wanted to tell his family or have any other witnesses, so it was just the two of them. Dwalin had been able to see the longing in Nori's face as he felt the air, and the fear.

He'd faltered at first, nervously, but then he'd flung himself out into the updrafts with a happy cry to fly with the Ravens, his clothes dropping empty at Dwalin's feet.

It had been a short flight, nothing too strenuous, before he returned to Dwalin. Dwalin had praised him and petted and preened him, and when Nori asked for a kiss he gave him one.

He was happily surprised when that landed him an armful of very happy, very _naked_ , and very sensitive little Dwarf who was still in the mood for kissing.

They were both glad they'd chosen a private spot for Nori's flight.

It had taken time for Nori to get _here_ , but Dwalin was glad he'd been there for it. It was all the sweeter to see Nori so well and so happy when he knew the road he'd walked to reach it.

Nori sailed over and deposited himself in Dwalin's lap with a smile for everyone, and Dwalin held him close. He _knew_ how lucky he was to have Nori.

“Do you have anything in your pockets?” Dwalin whispered when it was time to go. It had taken a while, for both of them, but Dwalin did not judge if Nori had taken anything – so long as it could be discreetly returned – and Nori did not lie about stealing.

Nori shook his head, a happy smile in his ruby-dark eyes, and Dwalin kissed him and walked him home.

They both relaxed as they entered the historic quarters of the descendants of Arnhadda – the home of the _zundushfillûr_. They had been painstakingly repaired, and they were slowly filling again. Dwarves came in from the Iron Hills and places further east and south, and the quarters were filled with beauty and light and space for birds to perch and fly. Dwalin could not guess how many were skinchangers, but there were Dwarves with bright-gleaming eyes that followed anything that shone, and little dwarrows who's first growth of beard looked suspiciously like prickly quills. He occasionally saw birds flying in and out, and Dwalin did not know who they were when they were Dwarves.

They were a happy group, beautiful and welcoming, and Ari ruled them with a quiet word and a _look_.

Nori's new jewels were exclaimed over, and one young dwarrow with brilliant orange eyes and a prickly quill beard squawked and flew away when discovered attempting to inspect the catch on Nori's bracelet.

It was apparently something most _zundushfillûr_ grew out of in early adolescence – both the impulsive stealing and the fleeing as a bird at the first sign of trouble. Nori was just... he was just _Nori_. And Dwalin loved him.

Things were quieter when they reached the apartments private to Ari and her children, and quieter still when they reached their own set of rooms. The heavy stone door closed behind them, and it was just the two of them at home.

“I was good today.” Nori said, as they kicked off their boots and made themselves comfortable.

“You were, _sanzundush kurduhaz_.” Dwalin agreed, leaning down to kiss him. He rubbed his nose against Nori's big handsome nose briefly.

Nori caught him as he made to turn away, “I was _very good_.” he repeated, pulling Dwalin in close.

“Mmm, you _were_.” Dwalin agreed, kissing him deeper this time, letting his hands wander all over the back of Nori's body, holding him close. Nori's own clever fingers were finding their way through his clothes to tease.

“Now what did I promise you if you were good?” Dwalin mused. They both knew it was a game, they both knew Dwalin wouldn't turn Nori down for the small things he typically did.

“Dwalin...” Nori protested, eyes flicking to the bedroom door and back as he toyed with his buttons and buckles.

“Was it pretty jewels?” Dwalin asked, tracing the shape of Nori's necklaces and pushing his clothes out of the way, beginning the process of undressing him.

“No.” Nori said, already a little breathless with anticipation.

“Was it a fine meal?” Dwalin asked, running his hands down Nori's body to rest over his hardening cock, pressing it through his clothes. Nori arched up against it.

“Dwalin...” He whined.

“No?” Dwalin said, pushing Nori back against the wall, towering over and bracketing him, “Then I must have promised to pin you against a wall and devour you like a wolf.” he growled.

Nori's whimper was eloquent answer, his half-undressed body pressing up against Dwalin's as his eyes closed in pleasure. So ready and so willing. Dwalin purred in approval and kissed down his neck as he finished undressing Nori so he stood in nothing but feathers and brown diamonds.

“Beautiful.” Dwalin breathed. The jewels looked even _better_ on him like this – Dwalin had known they would. Almost as good as a jewelry set _designed_ to be worn without clothes, the sort of things Dwalin had only ever seen in erotic illustrations.

The sort of things Nori was _born_ to wear.

He'd have them soon enough, as soon as Dwalin's jeweler could gather enough near-black rubies to match Nori's eyes.

“...Bed?” Nori suggested, his clever fingers laying Dwalin's shirt open, fever-hot hands running over Dwalin's skin.

“No.” Dwalin's big hands spanned Nori's pale ribcage, easily lifting him. He loved that, loved how light his mate was, so he could lift him so easily, hold him up as long as he liked without tiring.

Nori made a pleased sound as he realized what Dwalin wanted, his legs easily fitting over Dwalin's broad shoulders.

“I promised you the wall.” Dwalin explained, supporting Nori's back as he let him lean against a tapestry to keep his skin off the cold stone of the walls.

The tapestry would wash. Probably. Maybe.

It didn't matter.

What mattered was Dwalin's hands stroking Nori's body, holding him up and worshiping the perfection of his sweet soft skin as he sucked his cock into his mouth.

What mattered was the way Nori gasped and bucked at the attention, whimpering his name and 'more' and 'yes' and 'so good'.

What mattered was Nori's sturdy ribcage under Dwalin's hands, the ridges of healed bone he could feel through muscle and skin. What mattered was that he'd lived, and healed, and Dwalin would _never_ let his Pretty Bird be hurt like that again.

What mattered was that he was Nori's mate, and he loved Nori and Nori loved him and they were together.

What mattered was the taste of Nori's skin, the heat of his cock in Dwalin's mouth, the way he arched into Dwalin, his hands on Dwalin's head, his nails beginning to dig in as his words lost all coherency.

Dwalin held his hips, fingers spread to the firm swell of Nori's arse, and gave his very best to the Dwarf he loved.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [featherless flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692233) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Cormorant's Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967442) by [kailthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailthia/pseuds/kailthia)




End file.
